Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami
by Naomao
Summary: What if instead of going to the living world for their exile, Yoruichi decided to take Kisuke, Tessai and the Visoreds to the Shinobi world? And what would happen if a certain blond haired ninja was taken in by them and trained in both the arts of shinobi and shinigami? Rated M cause language and basically everything aside from lemons, for now, they might happen. Naruto x Yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Naruto x Bleach crossover and my first story in general 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami'.**

 **For future reference and to avoid confusion I'll get it out the way that in this story 1 year in Soul Society is equal to 1 year in the Shinobi world.**

 **This story will probably be Naruto x Yoruichi simply because Yoruichi is one of my favorite characters in Bleach.**

 **Rated M cause even though lemons are unlikely this story I don't want to be held back by the rating.**

 **Disclaimer(Somebody tell me what the point of these are?): I don't own either Naruto or Bleach... mind as well have found the cure to cancer with how hard that was to guess...**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **LEGO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue: What a shitty day...**

'What a shitty day...' were the thoughts of Yoruichi as she reminisced on all the things that had happened on this fateful day, first she had learned that some of closest friends and notable members of the Gotei 13, Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda and Kensei Muguruma, had been the victims of experiments involving Hollowfication, then she had learned those experiments had been conducted by Aizen Sousuke, Lieutenant of Squad 5. Then shit really hit the fan, turns out Aizen's zanpakuto actually was an illusion type instead of a water-type, and that close to everybody in the Seireitei could be affected by his illusions, such people that were affected by said illusions were the Central 46 and the other Taichos that had been led to believe that her best friend Urahara Kisuke had been responsible for the Hollowfication of her friends, apparently they didn't take too kindly to that as now him, the victims of the Hollowfication and Tessai, who had used forbidden Kido to save the dying visoreds were set to be executed.

So now Yoruichi had to find a way to save everybody, "Sigh, why do I feel like I'm always the one dealing with bullshit like this..." she muttered as she went through her plan to leave Soul Society with everybody in one piece again, it was simple really; bust into where the Central 46 were judging Kisuke, take him, rejoin with everybody. Seems simple enough for now, but this was when the tricky part came in, she had to first explain to Kisuke where they were going, and get them there. Normally that wouldn't be too complicated, most would assume she was thinking of the world of the living, but she had a different idea in mind, one that, if it worked, would be much better that simply going to the normal world.

See, during the last couple years, she had been going on secret missions, only known to the sotaicho, Yamamoto and Kisuke, seeing as he was the one to get her to the alternate dimension that was her mission area. She had been going to what was known in the Seireitei as Area 51... yeah, who would have thought that the Gotei 13 had a sense of humor, and knownledge of what area 51 was... whatever. The point is that Area 51 was named as such because it hosted some pretty... interesting, differences to the normal living world, first of all, they weren't nearly as advanced as the normal world, where that world was starting to discover things such as cellphones and the internet, area 51 was barely started on things such as TV, ok not that dramatic a difference, but that was the least suprising one of them. Turns out these humans, entirely living beings, the, what were considered, little hopeless runts by the Shinigami and Hollows, had the ability to use an energy called Chakra, the mix of a person's physical energy, and spiritual energy, yes spiritual energy, as in reiryoku, the thing shinigami use, they can use it when they mix it with their physical energy, doing so gave them powers that could rival seated officers and sometimes captains, although the effects of mixing those two made it so that they couldn't see things such as pluses, shinigami, or hollows, it was still impressive, some people even managed to use those two energies seperately, they still couldn't use reiryoku nearly as well as shinigami, as they wouldn't use it's full potential, using said energy to create more of their jutsus. But once again, impressive.

All this led to some other, weird, developments, too say the least... superpowered three-tomoed eyes that, too unlock their full potential, required you to experience pain as severe as killing your best friend, and then made you go insane, or purlpe ringed eyes that gave you a god complex, appartment sized demons known as bijuus that were sealed inside new born infants that led to them being hated by their village, even though by housing the bijuus, they were saving said villagers from painful deaths, and all kinds of more bullshit. Sounds nice, right?

'Okay, when you say it like that the shinobi world really sounds like shit.' Yoruichi realised

Now, you might wonder why she wanted to go there after this world being described like that, well that was simply because, to start with, hollows couldn't enter said world, and souls somehow seemed to be able to pass on to soul society without the need to be konsoed and as such shinigmai weren't needed, so they wouldn't have to worry about soul society coming to bring them back, and also because Yoruichi _miiight_ have liked the stealthy aspect of the shinobi and their abilities more than those boring old humans. 'Pfft, using things as cowardly as guns to fight their wars, the old farts causing them aren't even the ones losing their lives in them' she thought disdainfully.

She also happened to have made a couple good friends over there, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, she had met them during a mission to a village called Konohagakure no Sato during what was known as The Third Great Shinobi War. Minato, along with a man from Kumo called A, were the only people that could keep up with her at full speed, but A wasn't nearly as friendly as his rival Minato, and so she had made friends with him, she also had found a good female friend in the form of his girlfriend Kushina.

'When I last went there a couple months ago they were expecting a child, wonder how that's been going along for them' she thought what was probably her only cheerful thought of the day, 'I guess I'll be able to talk to them, their kid'll probably be so cute!'

* * *

 _Timeskip to after she picks up Kisuke:_

"So how is this going down Yoruichi?" questioned Kisuke as the two made their way down to his lab where Tessai and the visoreds were. (A/N Not sure what the condition of the visoreds was during that time so I'll say they were concsious during their escape)

"You do remember my secret missions during which I went to area 51, right?" replied Yoruichi as Kisuke nodded.

"Yes but what would that have to do with..." He stopped while speaking as his eyes widened, after which a serious expression grew on his face, "You can't mean..?"

Yoruichi smirked, "But of course my dear Kisuke, I hope you still can open the portal to there otherwise we'll really be fucked."

"Yes I do, I do hope Tessai will be able to help me with it though, it is hard to open on my own." said Kisuke as he thought about what she had just proposed, 'Of course, where else would we go, I am the only one that can open a portal to there, hollows don't appear in that area, souls have no need for konso so we won't be bugged by the Gotei 13. God, Yoruichi really saved my ass on this one.' he thought as he sent a grateful smile towards her best friend, "You know, sometimes I forget you actually have a brain Yoruichi, but that's actually a really good plan." As he said that Yoruichi hit him in the back of the head with a tick mark on her forehead, "Owwww, the hell was that for! I complimented you for god's sake!" cried Kisuke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, and what was that about me not having a brain pervert!" replied Yoruichi angrily as she stepped over him towards the group of Tessai and the visoreds who were watching the interaction with a sweatdrop forming in the back of their heads.

'Count on them to be doing this shit right now...' thought most of them as Yoruichi walked towards them with Kisuke behind her muttering something about "Insanely hot aggressive cat-women" which earned him a glare from said cat-women, making him shut up for fear of his own health.

"So guys how are you all holding up, are your hollows acting up?" Asked Yoruichi.

"No, I think they're resting after we fought for control, but I fear they'll start acting up soon." replied Shinji, who had been indirectly named named leader of their small group. "Well all aside from Snaggletooth down here who hasn't shut up about 'injustice this injustice that' since she woke up"

"I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME, BALDY" screamed Hiyori as she jumped towards Shinji and slapped him with her sandal, a suprisingly effective weapon let it be said as Shinji was thrown towards a wall, leaving a crack in it as he got up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DAM MIDGET!" said baldy screamed as he rubbed the back of his head, the eternal fight between the two would have probably continued had Hiyori not been stopped by Kensei, Yoruichi gave a forced cough to get the attention of the group back.

"If you two lovebirds" a glare from Yoruichi shut them up before it even started, "are done, I think you would like to know where we are going since I didn't ask you guys to meet up at the Senkaimon(World Penetration Gate)." Yoruichi asked rhetorically before continuing, "well simply put, we're going to area 51, otherwise known as the Shinobi world." exlaimed Yoruichi recieving several shocked looks from the group, aside from Kisuke, Yoruichi explained her reasoning.

"Well, when put like that it makes sense." said Shinji, pretty much voicing the visoreds thoughts.

"Excellent thinking as always Yoruichi-sama." praised Tessai, recieving a half-hearted from Yoruichi for the use of the suffix.

"Although I must ask Yoruichi, even though we all know the basics of the world I am sure we all are intrigued by its history and things of the such and since you have been there multiple times during its conception I am sure you might be a good source of information." Asked Kisuke asking the question everyone was thinking about as Yoruichi nodded.

"You might want to make yourself confortable, this is a long story." explained Yoruichi before she went on to tell all of the major events that had happened since Kaguya ate the fruit that made her the first holder of Chakra, Hagoromo's story, the Juubi, who she said could probably take down the Gotei 13 if let loose in it, earning several wide eyes, and it's separation into the nine bijuus, the ninth tailed and most powerful one apparently having the strengh to rival the sotaicho, earning more wide eyes. The creation of the Elemental nations, and the creation of the Senju and Uchiha clans and where they came from, Hashirama and Madara's story, " I was there watching the battle and I must say that it is still the most incredible battle I have ever witnessed," she explained and seeing the interested look on everybody's faces continued, "they could both probably rival the Sotaicho." she boldly claimed earning several shocked looks from the group, "They were and are still considered the two most powerful ninjas to ever exist so you would expect them to be powerful." her expression turned serious afterwards, "Although contrary to what everybody there thinks, Madara didn't die in that fight, his soul never left his body so he didn't die and I fear he is planning something bad, he was too power hungry to simply have gone to some small village he's probably planning something bad, I wasn't able to follow him as I had to return to soul society afterwards." The other's expression had turned serious while she said that as well, anybody that could rival the sotaicho was dangerous but a man such as Madara would definitely prove to cause a lot of problems in the shinobi's future. She then went on to explain the creation of Konoha and the other great hidden villages and her friendship with Minato and Kushina. "Phew, that was long, you got it all?" questioned a winded Yoruichi, explaining the whole shinobi history was no easy task.

After they had digested the information Kisuke started preparing the portal to the shinobi world, though there was still something bugging his mind, "Yoruichi, I can't help but notice that you've focused a lot on explaining Konoha to us as opposed to the other hidden villages, why is that?" questioned Kisuke.

"What other reason dumbass, that's where we're staying! Minato is the new Hogake of the village and Kushina is his soon to be wife, I'm sure they'll be able to help us." exclaimed Yoruichi, obviously happy at the idea of living in Konoha, the others couldn't argue much either, the village was the most powerful of the five great villages, she had friends high up in the system, and of all the villages, Konoha sounded like the most hospitable; Kumo was hidden in the clouds, Kiri was hidden in the mist, oh the humidity, Iwa was hidden in the rocks and Suna was hidden in the sand for god's sake, 'Sand EVERYWHERE, all over my body, in all its crevises..." they all shuddered when they thought of it. Nope, not going to Suna anytime soon.

"Hey pervert! Get going with the portal or do you want us to get caught again!" screamed Hiyori, they had been waiting for at least 10 minutes and the midget was losing her patience.

"I'm almost done, why are you so mean to.." his words died in the back of his throat as he felt the presence of several captains heading towards his lab along with several others who took on an expression of panic, "Shit! Tessai start preparing the spell for the portal! Guys, get ready, we're gonna have to rush this!" He ordered as he started typing furiously on his computer.

"Hai!" replied Tessai, starting his spell.

"You won't get away this time Kisuke, whatever you're planning will not work and you will brought to justice!" He recognised the voice of Yamamoto, as well as his reiatsu slam onto him, but he paid it no mind as he kept typing as Tessai finished his incantation and the cracks could be seen appearing, signifying the opening of the portal.

'So this is it huh' thought most of the visoreds sadly, as much as they hated Aizen and the Gotei 13 after what had happened they couldn't help but feel a bit sad at leaving their homes.

"Okay it's ready! Visoreds, you go in first followed by Yoruichi, me and Tessai will go last to close the portal!" ordered Kisuke, the usual playful smirk and expression gone.

One by one they all rushed into the portal as Kisuke was left alone in his lab for what was likely the last time he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of sadness seep into his heart, this was his precious lab, he had spent years building it and probably even more years in it, but he had to leave it, probably to be destroyed by the Gotei 13, all because of that bastard Aizen, 'Well no matter, it can be rebuilt, as a matter of fact I already have an idea of what I'll use as a cover, the 'Urahara shoten', huh, has a nice ring to it, maybe sell candy or something.' He thought with a chuckle as he stepped in the portal and turned around to see that the captains had just managed to get into his lab, tipping his hat to them he couldn't help but say "Why, such an important bunch of people for little old me, after all, I am but a humble shop keeper." He said with his usual smirk before waving his fan to the enraged captains and closing the portal.

* * *

"Sooo, how's this gonna work? I mean we're a bit too many to fit in one house and we need an area to train and for the visoreds to control their hollows after all." asked Yoruichi as they walked through the gate towards the shinobi world, for how hectic the shinobi world and soul society were, the space between the two was surprisingly the least dangerous and creepy of all the portals they had been through, in fact it was quite a sight, it seemed like it was designed by somebody, the floors were made of what looked to be quartz, the walls had water going down them and if you looked up you could see what they guessed was a lake where the water dropped off, the sound the water made wasn't loud, but relaxing and the water that fell from the lake seemingly went underground, where, they couldn't see, but it made for quite a sight, the roof was also a nice change from the other gates as there was actually a sky, a bright blue sky like a summer's day, all in all, if you were to compare all the gates in between the worlds one would think this one didn't fit in.

Kisuke stayed silent, staring at the sky, seemingly day-dreaming but actually pondering the question, Yoruichi of course didn't know that and proceeded to hit him in the back of the head, "Oi, teme get your head straight, this is a serious situation, I bailed you idiots out earlier now it's time you did something!" yelled Yoruichi angrily.

"Maa, maa, Yoruichi, I was listening and was thinking about the same thing myself," Kisuke tried to explain but seeing that wasn't helping anything he sighed and continued "I was thinking the visoreds would probably want to stay together and that they would want their privacy in the village so I thought that for now we could ask Minato for a small place to call home and set up shop where we could all live until we could get the visoreds a bigger area, I was also thinking of building the pocket dimensions you and I made back in Soul Society for training in both our and the visoreds house. (Basically the same thing as in canon)" He explained.

Hearing this Yoruichi smirked and said "Huh, what do you know, the pervert actually had a good idea, I thought the only thing you were good for was being a crazy pervert scientist that could do nothing but stare at my tits all day" to which Kisuke started crying anime tears and muttering "Why me" and also "That's not entirely false".

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing! Eheh..."

"Yeah whatever, once we get to the shinobi world we'll want to explain to them that we are friends with Minato cause they don't take too kindly to strangers coming into their village." Yoruichi said as the others nodded.

"I think we also need to agree to something else." The usual quiet Tessai said, earning everybody's attention.

"What are you talking about Tessai I think we have this all sorted." Asked Shinji.

"Well you see, as there are neither hollow nor shinigami in this world and the humans can obviously take care of themselves I think it would be wise for us all to agree to not interfere with the world unless absolutely needed" he explained.

"You're right, we totally forgot about that, unless we're acting as normal civilians or the human world is in a great danger we shouldn't, in any case, interfere with them, do you all agree?" Asked Kisuke, earning nods from their hole group. "Well then, I think we're ready. Oh! And what do you know, we're at the end of the portal, what timing~!" He said gleefully while masking his face with his fan.

"Yeah whatever you say perv." said Hiyori.

And so they stepped through the portal and took their first steps towards their new life, thinking they would maybe get a small amount of time to rest before something crazy happened, oh how wrong they were...

* * *

 **Done! That's a wrap for the first chapter of my first story 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami', I know it was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will still contain a decent amount of canon and the real story won't start picking up till around chapter 3 or 4 but I hope the things I added and the humor helped it.**

 **Next Chapter will be the Kyuubi attack for those that didn't guess what was going to happen, but it's a bit different as Yoruichi is a friend of Minato and Kushina.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sit Still For A Second Kyubi!

**Hello and welcome back to 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami', in this chapter Yoruichi and the band will be tacking their first steps into the shinobi and needless to say, they won't be pretty...**

 **On another note, I'm writing this a couple hours after I published the first chapter and I'm suprised by the number of people that have already started reading this, so to whoever is reading this, thanks, appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either Bleach or Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **LEGO!**

* * *

Minato thought he was gonna have a good day, he knew there would be a couple tough moments, especially when Kushina was in the process of giving birth, pretty sure nobody has ever had a smooth childbirth, but whatever, it would be worth it in the end, he would get to go home with his amazing soon-to-be wife and his child, Naruto, all's well that ends well, right?

No.

Turns out, right after Kushina had given birth, the two that were assisting Kushina, one of them being Biwako, Hiruzen's wife, were killed. Then the assassin had taken his son and forced Minato to choose between saving his son's life and staying at Kushina's side, to which he went with the former, leading to Kushina being taken by the masked man and having the Kyuubi extracted from her, which would most likely cause her death, then the masked fuck, which is the name he had taken to calling him, it was warranted after all, had unleashed the Kyuubi upon the unexpecting village and the newly instated Yondaime couldn't even go to help them immediately since he had to fight Mr. Masked Fuck.

After said fuck ran away he then proceeded to go help in dealing with Kyuubi, after fighting him one-on-one for a while he had come to the conclusion that the only way he was going to get rid of him was by sealing him into somebody, a new-born, to be precise, and of course, the only new-born that was there and the only new-born that he could use while still keeping a semblance of morals was his own son, Naruto.

So now he was getting ready to seal Kyuubi and Kushina, with the small amount of energy she had, was trying to hold the Kyuubi down to make the sealing process easier, on top of that, the only seal that he could possibly use to keep the Kyuubi at bay was the **Shiki Fujin** , which would cause his death and Kushina would most likely die from the Kyuubi being extracted right after childbirth and chakra exhaustion 'She's been through so much tonight...' he thought, keeping tears from falling thinking about what she had gone through, 'I'm so sorry, Kushina.'

* * *

While all that was going on, Yoruichi and the rest of the group had just landed in the Konoha forest near the Hokage monument, where they had a first seat view at the destruction that was going on.

All had looks of horror, confusion and sadness as they gazed upon the remnants of the village, some of the village, namely the outskirts, were still standing, although burning a bit. The middle of the village was a different story though, the ground was either on fire or scorched, the buildings were all burnt down and destroyed or had been toppled over and then burnt down. There was also a gigantic demon... animal... thing, that looked a lot like a fox, causing all the destruction, while doing what looked to be dodging bright energy chains.

"What the hell happened here..." Whispered Yoruichi as she looked down sadly at the village she had come to love over the years and was ready to call her home after the Gotei's betrayal, she was trying to think of whatever monster could have unleashed such destruction until her eyes fell on the Kyuubi, to which her eyes widened even more, "The Kyuubi did this..."

"The Kyuubi.. you mean that huge fox in the middle of the village, is it one of those bijuus you were talking about?" Asked Kisuke, he too was shocked, if the bijuus she was talking about could unleash such destruction on what was considered the most powerful of all the great villages then her comparing them to the sotaicho was definitely well founded.

"Yeah, that's the strongest one, the nine..." She would have finished her sentence had she not sensed Minato and Kushina seemingly fighting the Kyuubi on their own, while guarding the small presence of what seemed to be a new-born, the presence of which was oddly reminiscent of both Minato and Kushina.. "Minato! Kushina! That must be their child, what the hell happened, I have to do something! Damn it! I can't help them with what we agreed to, I can at least go and protect their kid while they fight the Kyuubi.' she made her decision as she prepared to Shunpo towards their location before she felt a hand grab her arm.

"You can't Yoruichi, we agreed not to interfere, this isn't major enough for us to help." Said Kisuke sadly, he wanted to go help as well but he knew they couldn't, shinigami weren't supposed to interfere with the living.

"Let go of me Kisuke! Their kid is there, the least I can do is get him to safety!" As she pushed Kisuke's arm off and sped towards where the fight was happening. The rest of their group got ready to leave after her before Kisuke stopped them, lifting his arm to stop them.

"What the hell pervert! We can't let her fuck around! I want to help too but we both she's not supposed to be doing this!" Yelled Hiyori.

"Sigh, listen, it pains us all to watch this but I know Yoruichi won't do anything she shouldn't do, she got us here after all, she's smarter than that." He said reassuringly sending a smile their way.

"I agree with Kisuke, let's just stand back and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Said Shinji.

The only thing they could do know was hope that everything went for the best down there.

* * *

"SIT STILL FOR A SECOND KYUUBI!" Screamed Kushina, her frustration at her day getting the best of her, Minato would have sent a sweatdrop her way had the situation not been so serious, 'I don't think he's listening...' he thought. They had been fighting the Kyuubi for what seemed like forever and they were slowly coming to their wit's end, they tried everything they could to avoid sealing the beast in Naruto but nothing worked and they had silently, and sadly came to the conclusion that the only way they were gonna defeat this thing was by sealing him in Naruto.

"NARUTO!" He heard Kushina scream as he spotted the Kyuubi's claw speeding towards their son as his eyes widened in horror, he wouldn't get there fast enough, 'No! This can't happen!'

But to their relief and confusion, mere moments before the claw reached Naruto, a figure got to him, picking him up and dodging the claw, Minato and Kushina let out sighs of relief, before Minato realised that they didn't know who this person was, 'It could be the masked fuck from earlier. Fuck! Can't anything give me a break!' He thought frustratingly before he actually saw who it was that had saved his son, the main thing being the purple hair and piercing yellow eyes, he couldn't believe it! 'Yoruichi!' They both thought happily, he had never fought Yoruichi in a spar before, she never seemed to have the time or want, but he knew she was powerful, she was as fast as him and A and carried herself like a pro of hand-to-hand, she also held an energy that seemed similar to chakra, but more potent, and in high amounts. Needless to say if she was here to help him, the fight would be a lot easier. The question still remained though.

"What are you doing here Yoruichi?" Minato asked for the both of them as they all dodged the Kyuubi.

"That's not important right now Minato, mind telling me why Kyuubi has been unleashed in the village, and why you're fighting him with your new-born son a couple feet away!" she screamed at him, hoping that what she thought he was planning wasn't his actual plan, 'The only way to stop a tailed-beast is to seal him in a new-born infant, I know Minato couldn't ask somebody else to sacrifice their child but there must be another way!' she thought sadly, even if she hoped there was another way, she knew that looking for one was hopeless.

"Are you planning on sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto Minato?" she asked sadly, almost rhetorically.

"Yes, unfortunately it's the only way, I can't ask anybody else to do this," his sad expression turned to a determined one as he looked at Yoruichi in the eyes, "but I can only hope that the village will see him for the hero that he is and not the Kyuubi once we're gone."

She nodded, before she realised the last part of his sentence, "Wait, what do you mean 'once we're gone'?"

"You know what I mean,*Sigh* unfortunately, the only seal that could hold the Kyuubi back will cause my inevitable death and after giving birth, having the Kyuubi extracted from her and fighting it, there is slim to no chances of Kushina surviving." He turned back to Yoruichi, his expression turning pleading as he looked at her, "I don't know if the villagers will treat him as the hero he is or as the Kyuubi, but whatever happens, could you try to look after him? It'll be hard for him no matter what, and he'll need somebody to show him love, please, could you do this for me?" he pleaded.

"Of course, you didn't have to ask, besides I was planning on moving to Konoha soon." she answered, "now mind telling me what the fuck happened here?" she asked.

"I see..." she said after he had finished his fast explanation, 'The masked man, he said he had the sharingan, could it be Madara? Is he starting his plan, ugg, I can never catch a break.'

"It's time! Kushina, hold the Kyuubi down best you can while Yoruichi distacts it!" they both nodded as Kushina fired her chakra chains towards the Kyuubi while Yoruichi was hoping from left to right, occasionally hitting the Kyuubi to keep his attention on her.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I never wanted it to come to this, I can only hope that you're seen as the hero you are instead of the fox, and if you aren't, that you can prove to them that you aren't, and that you don't become obsessed with vengance, just know that," he chocked on his words as tear started started flowing down his face, "I'll be watching over you at all times, and that no matter what you do, i'll always be proud of you." He finished with a sad smile as the new-born laughed happily, seemingly comforted by his father's presence even though the most powerful of the bijuus was only a couple feet away from him. 'It's time' he thought as he placed his hands on his child's stomach.

" **SHIKI FUJIN"**

* * *

The sealing had gone about as smoothly as a reaper death seal could go, which is to say, it worked. Minato lay dead on the ground, the Kyuubi gone, sealed inside the new-born Naruto. With Kushina, who herself was close to death, crawling over to him. Yoruichi looked over the scene sadly, she couldn't help the tears from flowing after all that had happened, she snapped her attention back to Kushina as she collapsed on her back, exhausted.

"Can you bring Naruto to me please, Yoruichi?" she asked softly.

"Of course." she whispered, as she picked him up and handed him up to her.

She didn't say anything, not having the energy to, just holding up and hugging while she cried, "Naruto," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry about all this, I can only hope that your life takes a better turn in the future and that villagers don't hate you for holding the Kyuubi. Hey Yoruichi." she called out, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"I know you already said yes to keeping an eye out for him, but I know that his life won't be easy, he'll probably be alone and, I just wanted to ask you if you could be there for him when he needs it, be somebody he could talk to in the future, it can be motherly, friendly, whatever, just promise me you'll be there for him when he need it." she pleaded to Yoruichi.

O-of course, Kushina." she answered sadly, blinking away more tears that threatened to come up, 'This is so fucked up, I can only hope they'll find peace in Soul Society.' she thought sadly.

"Thanks," she managed to say weakly, her life energy leaving her, "That's all I could ask." she said, her life leaving here with those last words.

Wiping her tears away, she picked up Naruto, who smiled up at her, oblivious to what had just happened. She turned around, surprised to see what she recognised as the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, running on the scene, 'How can you be late to something like this.' she thought with a sweat drop despite the situation.

"What the hell happened here? Yoruichi, why are you here, is that Naruto in your arms?" he asked, obviously panicked.

And so she explained, becoming more and more tired after each word as she started coming to the realisation of what had just happened.

"I can't believe this happened, I guess I'll have to take my role of Hokage back for now, you said you came here with around 10 other people that were exiled from Soul Society falsely?" the Sandaime questioned. He had been told about Soul Society during the earlier wars when Soul Society had deemed it a good idea to at least inform the Hokage of Yoruichi's missions to their world.

"Yes, we'll need a place to stay, Urahara said he already had an idea of a shop for now." she answered, before her attention went back to the new-born in her arms, "Although I sense, a enormous amount of spiritual energy flowing out from him, it might be because Minato summoned a shinigami to seal Kyuubi, I'm not sure, but Sarutobi, if the amount of spiritual energy he has right now is any indicator of his potential then I would like to suggest the idea of me adopting Naruto, I promised to Minato and Kushina that I would take care of him and I know you'll be busy, I can also train him in the shinigami ways and in hand-to-hand and speed while he goes to the academy, I can also protect him from the villagers if they hate him for the Kyuubi, he might also prove useful against Aizen once he makes his move in the future. I don't see any downside to this. I'll also be able to tell him about his parents when he is ready." she proposed.

Honestly, Hiruzen couldn't see any downside to this, he knew the council might try and protest this, but this would be one thing he would put his foot down for. "I agree, although we'll have to speak to the council about this, but I won't let them do what they want with him."

"Thanks."

"Oi, Yoruichi! What the fuck happened here? Who's gramps? You owe us a recap for this!" Screamed Hiyori as the rest of the group arrived, they felt it was safe to head to where the battle had happened seeing as they saw the Kyuubi dissapearing.

After she explained the situation, Hiyori turned to Sarutobi, "And who the fuck are you gramps, you look like a perv, you and Urahara'll get along fine!" she said earning a sweat drop from everybody.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, I'm guessing all of you are the people Yoruichi brought with her." he said as he look over everybody. It was no doubt an odd group, going from tiny midgets to pink-haired eight-foot giants, but he didn't judge them off that, he could sense an incredible amount of energy coming off of them all, he knew they could all stand their own against even him which gained them his immediate respect.

"Yep, and by the way ignore Snaggletooth over here, she's been a bit moody recently." A blond man with a cheshire grin said, ignoring a "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" and a sandal of all things to face he introduced himself, "Shinji Hirako, pleased to meet you."

"Rojuro Otoribashi but you can call me Rose, pleasure." a man with purple eyes and long, wavy blond hair said.

"Love Aikawa, sup" a man with sunglasses and an afro, with a laid back expression introduced.

"Kensei Muguruma." grunted a tall, muscular man with sharp features with light grey hair and sharp features.

"My name's Mashiro ero-jiji!" Said a bubbly girl with green hair as she jumped, striking a super-hero pose.

"It's Hiyori, not Snaggletooth or midget got it jiji?" a midget with blond hair, freckles and her apparent weapon, her sandals, at her feet told him, seemingly bored.

"Lisa Yadomaru, hey jiji you seem like you would own erotica, care to share?" a balck haired girl with turquoise eyes asked.

"Hachigen Ushoda, pleasure to meet you Sarutobi-dono" a pink haired eight foot tall giant said respectfully.

"Tessai Tsukabishi, pleasure to meet you as well." a tall, muscular tan-skinned man told him, bowing his head a bit.

"Kisuke Urahara~, scientist and future humble shop owner, pleasure to meet this village's Hokage~" a man with a bucket hat and a fan covering his face; that didn't hide the playful smirk that you could practically hear coming of him, told him mirthfully.

Hiruzen nodded, "Quite the odd group you have here Yoruichi," she scoffed, "well, no matter, I'm sure I could find a place for you all to stay for now, but before that I'll need you to come with me to discuss with the council the adoption of young Naruto here." the child seemingly giggled at the mention of his name, earning a shout of "KAWAIIIIII" from Mashiro.

"Wait, what do you mean 'adoption', you didn't tell us about that Yoruichi, why are you adopting him?" asked Shinji, suprised, Yoruichi wasn't the type of person he could see tying herself down to a child.

"I thought I told you, I made a promise to Minato and Kushina that I would take care of him with the villager's that will probably hate him for Kyuubi, besides, I think he's taken a liking to me." she explained, staring lovingly at the young blond. "Besides, can't you feel the reiatsu flowing out of him, he has enormous potential as both shinigami and shinobi with the Kyuubi in him."

"Wow, you're right, it might go down soon but this reiatsu is that of a high seated officer, I think we were just surprised at you adopting him." Kisuke said, now even more interested in the young child, the Kyuubi inside of him was already cause enough to pay attention to him and the reiatsu only added more reason.

"Well, now I'll have to ask you all to follow me to the Hokage Monument where we will discuss about Naruto with the council and we will find a place for all of you." the Sandaime said.

"Hai." Yoruichi responded as she followed after him, turning around and waving her arm in her direction, motioning for the group to follow, which they did.

* * *

They all arrived at the Hokage Monument, only for the Sandaime to get bombarded with questions from everybody.

"What happened Sandaime-Sama?"

"Where is Yondaime-Sama?"

"Where is the Kyuubi?"

"Who are these people?"

"Silence!" He bellowed, authority laced in his voice, "all will be explained in due time, for now I will be meeting with the council, the people beside me are to be treated with respect while I congregate with the council. Yoruichi, if you will follow me." He made his way up the stairs, with Yoruichi behind him, Naruto still in her arms, now asleep.

He opened the door to the council room, raising his hand to avoid people asking questions, "Let us get organised, and your questions will be answered, one at a time." they all nodded, the Sandaime made his way to his desk sitting down with Yoruichi behind him, to his left.

"Ok, first question, Fukagu." Fugaku nodded, sitting up.

"For the question we all want answered, what happened to Yondaime-Sama?" he questioned, earning a nod from the Sandaime.

"The Yondaime has died," Shocked looks went around the room, gasps echoing from everybody, "he died after summoning the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside a new-born child." Sad looks came from the council, most of the village loved the Yondaime, hearing his demise came as a demoraliser in these tough times.

"Yes Hiashi?" Hiashi stood up, bowing slightly to the now Hokage.

"Arigato Hokage-Sama, am I right in assuming that the child held by the woman behind you is it's Jinchuuriki?" He asked, though he would not hate the child if he was, he knew better, he still wanted to know.

"Yes, indeed, this will be a S-Rank secret to the villagers and the Ninja under Jonin rank, understood? He will not be seen as the Kyuubi, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside this child and wished for him to be seen as a hero, he is keeping the Kyuubi at bay as we speak and I will refuse any hate be sent towards this child. He is to be adopted by Yoruichi behind me." he said, his voice having a slight edge of a threat in it. The shinobi side nodded, knowing that the child was not the Kyuubi, the villagers thought, were another story, as outraged cries rang around.

"You can't be serious Hokage-Sama! This child is the Kyuubi! He's a demon, he can't be kept alive..." He would have kept speaking had a pressure reminiscent of a train not came crashing on him, he stopped talking as he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"Would you mind saying that again?" asked an enraged Yoruichi, 'I can't believe it! Naruto's the only thing keeping them alive right now and they're saying he's a demon! They can't even grant their savior's dying wishes!' she thought angrily.

"Incase you missed what Hokage-Sama said, the Yondaime wished for this child to be seen as the hero he is for keeping the Kyuubi at bay and you will have to go through me if you wish to cause any harm to him." she spoke in a calm but threatening tone.

"H-Hai"

"Even though I agree with keeping him alive, I do not agree with what you are doing with him right now, he is a weapon and shall be used as one, let me take him in and I will turn him into this village's secret weapon." spoke Danzo.

"No, that will not happen Danzo, not today, not ever, the child is to live a normal life and to go to the academy, the only special training he will receive is from Yoruichi and her friends." said Hiruzen with a tone of finality, if there was one thing that he wouldn't let happen was for Naruto to be turned into a living weapon.

"But Hokage-Sama.."

"I will hear nothing of you Danzo! If I see you even attempting to lay a hand on the boy I will have you executed!" yelled the Hokage, shutting Danzo up.

"If that is all, this meeting is adjourned, go back to your families after these tragic events and cherish them, the village will be providing shelter for everybody without a house and tomorrow we will talk about reconstruction, good night." The council nodded, it had been a long night and they all wanted to go home to their still alive family members and sleep.

* * *

"Well that was easier than expected~." spoke Kisuke, his normal playful demeanor back after the day's events.

"Yes indeed, now if you will, let us discuss where you will all be living." Hiruzen said getting nods from everybody.

"As Naruto is the child of the Yondaime and as such a member of the Namikaze clan, I suggest you all stay at their compound for now (I know Minato and Kushina didn't live in a compound but it doesn't make sense for them not to have one at all.)." he suggested, everybody agreed, aside from Yoruichi, who had a confused expression her face.

"Wait, but I thought Naruto's heritage was to be kept a secret till he was older?" spoke a confused Yoruichi.

"Yes, but the house is in the Konoha Forest and as such nobody will see you entering it with all the things that have happened." he explained, getting a nod from her.

"Well, if that is all I will give you the directions to the house, you will also need Naruto's blood to enter as the house is protected by seals that will only respond to a Namikaze's blood."

"Well what are we waiting for~, I'm so excited to see this compound~." Said Kisuke excitedly, with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah whatever perv let's just go." Yoruichi grumbled, fighting the urge to kick him in the balls, as Kisuke whined at her response.

* * *

"Wow." They all spoke at the same time upon gazing at the house, no mansion before them, it was fucking HUGE easily the size of a small building, how they didn't see it sticking out from the forest was a mystery, but that wasn't what they were focusing on.

"I can't believe Minato always had this house and never once showed it to me, bastard" grumbled Yoruichi under breath, 'Oh well, it's mine now.' She thought happily.

"Yes indeed, Minato-dono owned a quite beautiful house." Tessai said, agreeing with Yoruichi.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for, I'm fucking tired and baldy's starting to get on my nerves!" exclaimed Hiyori as she ran into the house, pushing everybody out the way.

"Damn midget" spoke Shinji inwardly, "I'm taking the top floor!" he screamed, running past them.

After everybody had entered there were only Kisuke and Yoruichi left at the front door, "You okay?" asked Kisuke, his playful attitude gone, he understood his friend had gone through a lot today.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." she answered, smiling at him, he shrugged and stepped into the house.

'Well, here we go' Yoruichi thought sighing, she looked back down at the sleeping infant and smiled, 'He's so cute!'

* * *

 **Done! Chapter 2 of 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami' is a wrap, now I know that Yoruichi adopting Naruto might seem weird with the pairing, but their relationship won't be at all like Mother and Son, I'm not into that, Naruto won't call her 'mom' or anything like that, the term 'adopted' just means that he's in her care.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Welcome back to chapter 3 of 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami', but before we start:**

 **I just want to clear out 2 things, the first being the frequency of this story's updates, in the next 2 weeks I'd say maybe 3 to 4 chapters will be released each week, as I'm off school and will have free time, after those 2 weeks it'll go more along the lines of 1-2 chapters a week, hope that clears out the update schedule.**

 **Second thing is that, even though I know that in cannon the period in between the visoreds exile and Ichigo becoming a Shinigami is 100 years in the human world, or 10 years in Soul Society and the Shinobi world, I'll be elongating that period for about 50-75 years in the human world, otherwise Naruto would only be 10 years old when the main story starts, which would be problematic.**

 **That's all so without further ado,**

 **LEGO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

* * *

 _Six years later..._

"Wake up Naru-chan! Today's your first day at the Academy and I'm sure you would hate to be late!" He heard Yoruichi say in a sweet, yet threatening voice, threatening that if he didn't get up he would be forced to, in painful way... no matter, it's not like he needed to be woken up today, it was his first day at the Academy! He wasn't that excited for the Academy itself, he had already been trained by Yoru-chan since he was four and she was miles above any instructor in the Academy, no he was excited for meeting new friends, or his first friends. It was also his first time going into to the village since his fifth birthday... he decided not to dwell on that thought as he screamed a quick "I'll be down in 2 minutes!" and put his clothes on, a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it, and dark green shorts, opening, and then slamming shut the door behind him and jumping from the second to first floor, totally disregarding the stairs. He ran through the living room, straight to the kitchen where he could already smell the delicious smell of ramen entering his nose and ground his heels into the ground to slow himself down before sitting in his chair, looking up to see who was already up.

"Morning Uncle Kisuke, Tessai, Yoru-chan." He said quickly, receiving a chorus of "Mornings" from the three people, "Yoru-chan, why am I getting ramen for breakfast today, not that I'm complaining." he asked, practically drooling at the sight of the bowl.

The reason why there were only Kisuke Tessai, Yoruichi and Naruto here right now was because, after they had first moved into the compound, they had spotted a second, smaller part of the mansion across the training grounds, that was where the four had decided to stay, so the visoreds lived in the bigger part of the mansion, while the others lived across from them, in the smaller house, that wasn't to say that they didn't interact, on the contrary, Naruto and Hiyori often had arguments, similar to the ones she had with Shinji, speaking of him, Naruto and him often teamed up to make fun of Hiyori, which had earned Shinji several fractures and had earned Naruto and the rest of the big group the most terrifying memory of their lifes... **(A/N: This is sort of an Omake, I just decided to put it here, you can skip withouht missing out on the story.)**

 _Flashback..._

 _"EAT MY SANDAL BALDY!" Hiyori screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged at Shinji, sandal armed and ready, and threw him into the wall, she then turned towards a terrified Naruto, who was almost regretting what he had done, but was also forcing himself not to burst out laughing as he stared at her._

 _Flashback in a flashback..._

 _It was a Sunday, the only day when the visoreds allowed themselves to rest, they trained everyday, in preparation for their revenge against Aizen, and Hiyori was determined to stay in bed all day, and do absolutely nothing, no baldy today, no whiskers brat, nothing, but her, her bed and her sandal, which she loved more than anything in the world. But OF COURSE those delightful plans had to be cancelled._

 _The first problem she noticed was the sudden absence of the bird's chirps, almost as if something had come and scared them away, all the sudden she was on her guard, "Baldy, Whiskers-gaki? I swear on my sandal, if you try anything today you'll be six foot under by noon!"_

 _"I already told you not to call me that Snaggletooth!" was all she heard before, in the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of her and had dumped a bucket of honey on her head._

 _"AHHHH, what the fuck!" she screamed at she threw the bucket off her head, wiping her eyes clear of the honey, ready to dodge whatever was next, but it was too late, she could barely hear Shinji giggling with her honey filled ears before he threw what was probably an entire bag of feathers on her._

 _She could once again see, so she turned around towards where Shinji was laughing his ass off, and was about to make due on her earlier promise, before she heard "That's not who you should be focusing on Hi-chan!" Naruto called out gleefully, she turned around only to receive a bucket of pink paint thrown onto her._

 _"Hahaaha, that's what I'm talking about Naruto! Now let's go, before she actually buries us." she heard Shinji laugh out and high-five with Naruto before they ran out into the training grounds, where the entire group was, they had been informed they would get a surprise by Naruto and Shinji._

 _"Okay guys, only a couple second before she gets here, 3, 2, 1..."_

 _"WHISKERS-GAKI! I DON'T CARE IF THOSE ARE BIRTHMARKS, YOU'LL BE MISSING THEM SOON! AND BALDY YOU BETTER SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR TEETH!" was the sound the group heard as they were greeted by the sight of somebody who had the same outline as Hiyori, but was covered in honey, feathers and pink paint, needless to say, they all burst out laughing._

 _"YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU TOO!" that got some of them, namely Kensei, who thought this was too childish, Hachigen and Tessai, out of respect, although they still had trouble not smiling at the sight. Rose and Love were obviously amused, and were sniggering at the sight._

 _Some of them didn't even try, Yoruichi was rolling on the ground, Kisuke had tried to supress his laughter to match his normal attitude, but even he couldn't resist as he was soon rolling next to her._

 _Machiro, for her part, was excited as always, jumping around Hiyori, screaming and giggling "Niwatori(Chicken)-chan!" dodging Hiyori's infuriated kicks._

 _Lisa had, oddly enough, pulled out a notebook and was drawing, what looked to be Hiyori's honey, feather and paint costume, on sexy women, muttering to herself "That's such a good idea, how come I never thought of that!"_

 _"EAT MY SANDAL BALDY!"_

 _Flashback in a flashback done..._

 _So now Naruto was stuck in between praying to whatever God was out there, or just laughing his ass off and taking responsibility for his actions by having his whiskers ripped off, even though they were birthmarks. He didn't have time to think that though as Hiyori was already in front of her sandal at the ready, 'Well, I've lived a good four and a half years, life has been good to me, I HAVE NO REGRETS' he thought as he prepared to take the brunt force of Hiyori's armored sandal, his closed eyes however, opened when, instead of feeling pain, he felt honey, feather and paint covered hands stretching out his cheeks._

 _"Oh, who am I kidding, I couldn't lay a finger on you, you're so cute!" she thought rubbing her cheek against his whiskers._

 _Silence._

 _Everybody, Yoruichi and Kisuke, who were rolling on the floor of laughter a second ago, Lisa, who had dropped her notebook by now, Mashiro as well, even she couldn't comprehend what had happened, but knew it went against even the most basic laws of nature, Hachigen and Tessai were in the same boat, Shinji, who by now had come back, was stunned into silence, Rose and Love had lost then amused expression for ones of horror. Hell even, Kensei was shocked._

 _'Did she just say something, that something being Naruto of all things, was CUTE?!' they all thought in horror, her costume by now forgotten, poor Naruto had already fainted from the shock of thinking he was going to die, to the shock of Hiyori calling him cute._

 _"H-Hiyori, a-are y-you o-o-okay, m-maybe that h-honey got a bit too far i-into your e-ears, y-you m-might w-want to c-check out a d-doctor or s-something?" Asked Shinji in horror, raising a trembling finger and pointing it at her._

 _"What? I'm a girl, I have to find something cute, and those whiskers get me every time, don't get any ideas, he's still a gaki. I'm going to take a shower now." She said, turning around, dropping Naruto, before she was gone, she turned around one last time to say, "Oh and, I don't think it needs to be said that if this EVER gets out, you can all say goodbye to your reproductive parts." They all nodded, terrified, "Also Shinji, don't think you're off the hook, watch your back." Shinji screamed, suprised and terrified and jumped behind Tessai._

 _That day stayed, forever engrained in their minds, even so, they all vowed to never speak word of it again and when Naruto had woken up, they told him it was just a dream, which he had gladly accepted as an explanation._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 **(A/N: Back to story.)**

"It's your first day at the academy, don't you think that's a special occasion Naru-chan?" she responded, not even bothering to call him out on calling her 'Yoru-chan', after all she called him 'Naru-chan', it was only fair after all. She placed the bowl in front of him.

"Hmm, ye I gueshh." He said while scarfing down his ramen, earning a glare from Yoruichi for eating like that.

As she looked at him eating, already almost done with his bowl. She couldn't help but reminisce on the past 6 years.

The first 3 years had been normal, those years weren't any different from any kid's childhood, well at least not much, the only difference being that he didn't go in the village, she simply didn't see the need to, and she was a bit worried about the village's reception to him, so she just stayed clear of bringing him there.

On his fourth birthday, she had told him she would start training him, she smiled as she remembered how happy he was, she had first done physical conditioning, so his body could handle the strain of training, after that she had agreed to train him in speed, hand-to-hand and basic chakra control, she couldn't actually teach him, seeing as she didn't use chakra, she had, however, borrowed a couple books from the library, she couldn't actually enter the shinobi section, so she had asked Hiruzen to bring him some books on the subject, to which he happily agreed. Turns out he was a natural at harnessing speed and hand-to-hand, easily being mid-genin level at the both of them at the young age of five, he had also learned the tree and water walking exercises for chakra control, he also, surprising as it was for him, meditated a lot, he said it helped him get a grip on his vast amounts of chakra, and was also nice for relaxing.

The day of his fifth birthday was easily the worst day of his life and the exiles since they had arrived to Konoha, she winced as she remembered what happened. As it was said before, Yoruichi stayed clear of bringing Naruto to the village, simply because she didn't see the use of doing so and was worried of how the villagers would react, turns out she was right to be worried. Forever Naruto had been begging her to go into the village, and after ages of it she had relented to it, saying they would go on his fifth birthday, not realising what event was held in the village on his birthday.

And so the day had came, they had arrived to the village to see the village lit up and everybody partying, Yoruichi had immediately realised what was going on, and cursed herself for bringing Naruto on this day, it was the day of the celebration Kyuubi's defeat and today the villagers would probably be extra evil if they saw Naruto. She quickly moved to stop Naruto from heading into the village, only to realise he had already left while she was thinking.

She cursed herself for her inattention and sped into the village, she had looked for about 30 minutes, and by then she was really worried, who knows where he could be, they could have already done so much to him in 30 minutes, she just hoped he had managed to evade them, turns out that didn't happen.

She had heard what sounded like a child's cry and instantly headed there, where she had come up onto a dead-end alleyway, only to see what looked to be a crowd of 10-15 villagers surrounding a small, bloody figure. That was probably one of the most terrifying events of her life, she had come to care for Naruto over the past 5 years, not in a motherly way, that wasn't even how they interacted, not in a sibling like manner, she honestly couldn't say, but she had come to care a lot for the kid, and seeing his beaten and bloody form, with glass shards stuck in him, burn marks, probably from cigarettes and cuts deep enough to reach bone had enraged her more than ever before, she had released so much reiatsu that the visoreds, Kisuke and Tessai had felt it all the way from the house, and had headed out to find her, only to come up on a dark alleyway, with a beaten Naruto lying with his head in Yoruichi's lap as she carefully removed the glassed shards from his body, twelve dead bodies around them, confused and horrified at seeing Naruto in such a state they had asked what had happened and once she had explained, needless to say they were angry that they couldn't have a piece of the people who had done this to him.

After all that, Hachigen had set up a healing Kido around Naruto and headed back to the house so he could rest, everybody aside from Kisuke and Yoruichi had gone with him as they had to stay to explain what had happened, once the Hokage had appeared with an ANBU squad, troubled by the energy he had felt, he had received an explanation as to what had happened and asked what Yoruichi's punishment would be, to which the old Hokage replied by shrugging and saying that the sentence that those villagers would have received was execution anyways, and had told them to simply go back to their house, which they did.

Naruto's healing factor had been the only reason why Naruto had fully recovered, if it wasn't for it he probably would have been handicapped for life, he had woken up 3 days later to a crying Yoruichi apologising for what had happened, confused, he had asked exactly what had happened, after that he had been assaulted into a hug by a, once again crying and apologising Yoruichi, shocked at her display of emotion, he had simply told her he didn't blame her for anything and that it wasn't her fault, which had seemingly worked, although he could still see she was feeling a bit guilty.

The next part had been the most surprising, Yoruichi and Kisuke had then proceeded to explain to him his heritage, that he was the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze, needless to say he had been shocked, but then again it explained why they were staying at the Namikaze estate, they had also told him that, as he was their son he had access to Minato's jutsus, the Rasengan and Hiraishin, and that he would have access to them once he was a genin, and the Uzumaki's secret seals, once again, he was ecstatic, then they had explained what would no doubt be the hardest thing to explain, the fact he was the Kyuubi's jailer, at first he had come to the conclusion that he was the demon, which had earned him a slap by Yoruichi screaming at him about how he wasn't a demon and that demons didn't act the way he did, which had worked to comfort him, they had also told him the reason why his father had chosen him, truth be told he had already come to the conclusion, it was pretty obvious after all, so he hadn't held a grudge.

The final revelation had been that of the Shinigami, the whole story, Soul Society, Hollows, Zanpakuto, that everybody he lived with was one, that the three quarters of them were half hollows, which he had shrugged off saying it didn't matter, and that he wasn't racist, how Aizen was a traitor, and because of him they had been exiled, which had led to Naruto developping an intense hatred for the man.

And how they would be training him in the shinigami arts, and giving him his own zanpakuto, once he was ready. He was jumping for joy until he realised that they had said he would start training when he was ready, which would apparently be once he turned 8, for what reason, he didn't know, but he guessed he didn't have a right to complain.

And so the next year passed, very much similar to the last, him training his speed and hand-to-hand with Yoruichi, she had to admit that, after only 2 years, he had come a very long way, he would be able to rival her in Hakuda if he had the experience and physical condition for it, and she knew that once he grew he would outrival her in speed, needless to say, her assumption that he had potential had been spot on, and they hadn't even gotten into Zanjutsu and Kido yet.

Although he had been taking kenjutsu lesson with Kisuke and Kensei, he was also talented in that, evem though nowhere near his two mentors, which was normal, he still had potential.

He had also upped his chakra control to the level of a chunin, and had found his chakra natures, being a rare 3, wind, lightning and fire, she didn't realise how rare such a thing was until she reported it to the Hokage, who had been shocked and left muttering something about 'One in a century prodigies...'.

He had already learned the 3 jutsu required to graduate the academy, although because of his chakra he had learned the Kage bunshin over the normal Bunshin, he had even learned Shunshin, after all, it was only an E rank jutsu, the only reason you didn't learn it till later on was because of the chakra consumption, which was no problem for him.

And finally he had started to master his 3 elements, he had already completed his wind control exercices and learned a couple C-rank jutsus for it, C-rank was the highest rank he had been allowed to learn, which was understandable. He had started training over the fire element and was about halfway done with it, lightning he had left for last.

Needless to say, he was what could be called a 'prodigy', even though he hated being called one, it insinuated that he hadn't worked for his skills, which he had, in fact, he considered being called one an insult over anything.

She finished her little reminiscing session to see a concered looking Naruto hovering above her, poking her face.

"Oi, you there Yoru-chan?" He asked, poking his finger on her forehead, she slapped his hand off and glared half-heartedly at him

"Of course I'm here Naru-chan I was just thinking, something I don't think you can do." She said, irritated at his poking. "Now, if you're ready, let's go." She muttered, throwing his bag at him, which he caught.

"Heeeey," he whined, "what'd I do to deserve this cruel treatment."

"Nothing," she said, earning a deadpanned look from him, "I just like to play with you." She teased.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Where's the Academy anyways?"

"It's not that far, follow me," she exlaimed as she jumped up on a tree branch, "if you can!" As she started jumping from branch to branch.

"Hey, wait for me!" He called out, seeing her just turn her head back and stick her tongue out at him he saw it was hopeless, "uggh, damn it."

Yoruichi arrived at the academy, looking fresh and relaxed, and turned her head back just in time to see Naruto arriving, the second he touched ground he fell and lied on it, panting and sweating like a mad-man.

"Damn (pant)it, Yoru(pant)-chan, that (pant) wasn't fair." He said, breathing the last two words out at a fast pace before going back to breathing heavily.

"Aww, that was nothing, little Naru-chan," he glared at her, "consider that your warm up for the next 6 years here." She said as she helped him up.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see if you'll be saying that once I'm faster than you." He muttered, earning a giggle from Yoruichi.

"Oh, I can't wait to see that day." She giggled.

"Whatever,we're here." He told her, pointing at the Academy. Dozen of families had already arrived, and he noticed several of them, the parents at least, had quieted up since he arrived, and had starting glaring at him, he heard several whispers of 'demon brat', which he all ignored, he had prepared himself for them and honestly couldn't care less about these people's opinion of him.

Yoruichi though, was a different story, as she had starting openly growling at the people around them, "It's fine, let them say what they want, I don't care about these people's opinion of me. Thanks though." He reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to look towards and her eyes softened, she knew he was fine with this but it didn't mean she was, no 6 year old should have to deal with this bullshit, nonetheless she listened to him and kept walking.

They soon arrived at a small reception, after having filled out a couple papers and saying goodbye to him, wishing him luck, she had left back to the the house, leaving him to head to room 105.

He opened the door just in time to hear his now sensei, who the name of was Iruka Umino if he wasn't mistaken, call out "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes." He said from tbe doorway, suprising several peoplewho hadn't noticed him when he entered. He took a good look at his sensei, he seemed good enough, hopefully he didn't automatically hate him because of the Kyuubi, although looking at his eyes he could see what looked to be buried hatred in them, almost as if he had forced himself to not put prejudice on Naruto, but was instead waiting to see if everybody else's prejudice was well-founded, he could respect that, he didn't let hatred cloud his judgement.

He already liked Iruka more than what seemed to be his assistant, he didn't know his name, and he didn't want to, just one look at him and he could already see the hatred the man help for Naruto, he would definitely have to stay clear of the assistant.

He then turned his intimidating gaze towards the class, the analytic look make more than a couple flinch, they could already see that he could see straight through them, they could also see he was miles above his whole class, hell maybe even the teacher wasn't on his level, Iruka looked a bit intimidated for a second before he remembered he was the teacher and went back to his normal smile.

He looked upon the class, it was a full of clan heirs, he could already see the heirs of the Inuzuka, Hyuga, Aburame, Uchiha, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans, the Inuzuka looked like most would, brash, impulsive, but was probably a good friend, the Hyuga heir looked very shy, he could tell by the way she reacted to his stare she was intimidated by him and had self-confidence issues, if he became friends with her he would try to solve those problems, the Aburame heir was like most, he looked mysterious, not shy but voluntarily distant, the Akimichi heir was, once again, the picture of what one would look like, he looked fine, the Nara was obviously bored, he could tell the Nara was smart by the way he had reacted to his stare, the Nara wasn't intimidated by it, he could tell there was no threat in it, he looked to be lazy though as he was starring out into the clouds before Naruto had made his presence known, the Yamanaka heir looked nothing like what you expect a heir to look like, she looked more dressed to be going to a date than anything, and the way he was staring at the Uchiha heir confirmed his suspicions, she was a fan-girl, nothing that couldn't be fixed, she just had to find her reason to fight and her determination and she would be fine. Speaking of the Uchiha heir, he was the only one who had returned his stare, the Uchiha obviously thought he was intimidating Naruto as he smirked a smug smirk in the middle of their stare and looked away, as if he thought Naruto had been intimidated by him, he could see the Yamanaka heir and a civilian child looking at the Uchiha as if he was some God, which further confirmed his thought that he would have to knock the Uchiha down a peg at least before he became a ninja, otherwise he would get himself killed.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, you're here, there's a seat next to Shikamaru Nara if you will." Iruka told him. He nodded and headed towards his seat.

 _'Shikamaru huh, I have the feeling we'll be good friends.'_ he thought as he sat next to him and nodded towards the young heir, a nod which was returned.

"So, mind telling me the names of everybody here? I only know the last names of the heirs." he asked Shikamaru, who nodded and began to tell him everybody's names.

"Ok thanks, I'll make sure to remember them, now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my nap." he said, earning a silenced laugh from Shikamaru.

"I'm lazy too but even I wouldn't sleep on the first day, I hope you have someone at home who can teach you all this." replied Shikamaru, actually intrigued, this kid seemed like better company than most of his class, all the others, aside from maybe Choji were annoying.

"Nah, don't worry, I could probably be Chunin if I wanted to, but I want to make a couple friends, live a normal childhood, well, as normal as I can after 6 years of never going into the village." he answered, earning a surprised look from Shikimaru, _'Chunin?! He can't be serious, besides what's that about never going into the village? This dude's interesting, that's for sure.'_

"Wait, chunin? What are you talking about, and what about never going to the village?" at this point Iruka's lecture was completely forgotten.

"I've lived in a house in the Konoha forest since I was born, I've been trained by Yoru-chan since I was four. I already have Jonin chakra control, know my chakra natures and have mastered one of them, I also have chunin speed, I can already do the Shunshin, and with more experience and physical I'd easily be Jonin level in Taijutsu and speed, although for Genjutsu I have nothing, I'm not interested in it anyways." He explained, smirking when he saw the shocked face of Shikamaru.

 _'Wow, if what all he just said is true then he definitely is interesting, that being an understatement, he said he's been training since he was 4, so in 2 years he's done all that, at his age? What the hell man.'_ Thought an impressed and surprised Shikamaru.

"I also have my family seals I can learn but those are too dangerous for now." He excluded the fact that he also had the Kyuubi in him, which was another source of power, his dad's heritage, since it was supposed to be a secret, and the part where he would also have shinigami powers.

"Wow, heh, you definitely are iinteresting, and not stuck up like that damned Uchiha." He told Naruto.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey Naruto! Are you listening?" He heard Iruka yell as he turned to face him.

"Yeah I was Umino-san, Shikimaru was just telling me everybody's names and introducing himself." He answered half-truthfully, the part where he was listning was a lie, the rest was true.

"More like you were introducing yourself and I was sitting there shocked." He heard Shikamaru mutter as he supressed a laugh.

"Hmm, whatever, just answer the question, who were the four Hokage of our village?" Iruka asked, honestly hoping that Naruto would give him the right answer, he didn't want to automatically believe this kid was some sort of demon.

"Easy enough, the first Hokage or Shodaime was Hashirama Senju, a member of the Senju clan, one of the most powerful clans to have ever existed, although the only living member of it is Tsunade Senju now, Hashirama was one of the, if the not the most powerful ninja of all time alongside Madara Uchiha, he was best known for his mastery over Mokuton, a release only he has ever shown, and one of the most powerful kekkei genkai ever, and his knowledge and mastery over the sage arts."

"The second Hokage or Nidaime was Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's brother, he was also extremely powerful, although not as much as his brother or Madara, he was mostly known for his incredible mastery over the water element and his sword, the Raijin no Ken."

"The third Hokage or, Sandaime, was Hiruzen Sarutobi, a member of the Sarutobi clan, known for having the summoning contract over the monkeys, he was known as Kami no Shinobi in his prime. He was also the student of both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju."

"The fourth, and final Hokage, or Yondaime, was Minato Namikaze, also called Konoha's yellow flash for his exploits in the Third Great Shinobi War, he was the fastest shinobi to have ever existed thanks to his jutsu, the Hiraishin. He died during the Kyuubi attack, sacrifising himself to kill the Kyuubi." He explained.

The whole class was silent in shock, Iruka especially, he had been expecting to receive the names of the Hokage, not a short biography on them, by a 6 year old no less.

He coughed to get the class's attention back on him, "That was excellent Naruto, I hope you were all listning." He said

The day passed, mostly with Naruto trying not to fall asleep, for fear of his ears being blown off by Iruka, he had come to an agreement with Shikamaru however, they would alternate window seats each day, so tomorrow Shikamaru would endure the torture.

And so he headed back home, ready to go back to the academy again tomorrow, and again, and again, and again...

* * *

 _Two years later..._

The last two years had gone well for Naruto, he had made good friends with Shikamaru and often went to his clan compound to play shogi, or hangout, Shikamaru's father , Shikaku, was smart enough to see the difference between Naruto and the Kyuubi, he had also made friends with Hinata and, as he had said he would, fixed, well at least partially, her self-confidence issue, she still had trouble with strangers, but at least she spoke to her friends normally, Hinata's father, Hiashi, also saw the difference in between Naruto and the Kyuubi and had even asked Naruto if he could teach Hinata from time to time, to which he had happily agreed, he had made friends with Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame, but he wasn't as close with them as he was with Hinata and Shikamaru. He had also tried making friends with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, the two Uchiha Sasuke fangirls, he tried to break them of their fangirlish ways, but after a while he had just abandoned, those 2 didn't seem to work with reason, only listning to their Sasuke-kun. Speaking of Sasuke, he mostly ignored him, otherwise he would get pissed at him.

His training with Yoruichi and Kisuke had gone along great, he now would now be able to rival Yoruichi in hand-to-hand if he had more experience and could use his spiritual energy, same went for Kisuke in zanjutsu, he could stand up to him when he released his zanpakuto, although if Kisuke used the full power of his shikai he would get blown back.

He had also mastered his 3 elements, and had learned up to B-rank jutsus in all of them, he had also started with learning the basics in seals, although he would only start learning his clan seals in 2 years, when his godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, would come back to Konoha.

But that wasn't what he was focusing on at the moment, what he was focusing on, was the fact that he was stuck in a fifty meter deep hole, with his arms tied around his back and his chain of faith _1 hour afuckingway_ from completely being eaten, thinking about it he realised why Kisuke and Yoruichi hadn't let him do this before, hell, he was wondering why they were letting him do this _now. 'DAMMIT KISUKE YOU CRAZY BASTARD WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THIS!'_

His thoughts were disrupted as his chain of faith started eating itself again _'Wait, what? My chain is on its last links, I was supposed to have another hour!'_ he thought in a panic, the last think he heard was Yoruichi's panicked scream, and then,

 _Darkness._

* * *

 **Phew, okay sorry for the cliffhanger, to be honest the chapter was supposed to continue for a bit longer but I'm at wit's end right now because the document for this chapter corrupted not once, but TWICE, so I've had to fucking rewrite this chapter TWICE today, so I hope you'll apologise the cliff hanger.**

 **The next chapter will either be updated on Monday or Tuesday so stay tuned. Thanks for 1000 views.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where's your resolve?

**Hello and Welcome** **to chapter 4 of 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami', I don't have much to say so:**

 **LEGO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Where's your resolve?**

 _ **Naruto's Mindscape:**_

'Ughhh, if I get out of this alive somehow, Kisuke's dying.' Naruto thought as he tried to sit up from his prone position on the wet floor he had woken up on, before a pounding headache hit him and he was forced to lie back down, holding his head.

He had no idea where he was, he could remember his chain of fate being eaten up and Yoruichi's panicked scream before he had fallen unconscious, maybe this was his mindscape, 'If this is my mindscape, I really need help.'

What he had now decided was his mindscape was definitely not what he was expecting it to be, the whole area was basically a sewer, dark, damp and dank, aside from the giant iron bars, that looked like a gate, with the kanji for 'seal' in the middle of it, which he had guessed was the seal for Kyuubi, there weren't that many things that it could be after all.

"Oi, Kyuubi, if you're in there, show yourself!" he yelled out at the gate.

"I wouldn't recommend you do that, Naruto." He heard a calm voice say behind him, surprised, he made a quick 180 to see who the person was.

The person was what most would consider a normal man, he looked it, at least, he was fairly tanned, had black eyes with brown hair and a normal facial structure, the only thing that made him look odd was his clothing, he was wearing what looked like a shinigami outfit, from what Naruto knew them too look like, except that it was white, with six magatamas along it's collar, all in all, he looked fairly normal, but Naruto could tell he was powerful, extremely powerful.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked calmly, the person in front of him was extremely powerful, but the energy he was exuding was peaceful, brimming with life, the more he felt it, the more he wanted to be near it, just being near it made him feel more powerful, almost as if the person's energy was seeping into him. The man's energy was so potent and filled with life he made the sewer on his side turn into a grassy plain, with beautiful trees.

"My name, is Asura Otsutsuki." Asura said, starring Naruto directly in the eyes. **(HA, bet you weren't expecting that!)**

* * *

 _ **Inside Kisuke's hideout, with Yoruichi and the others:**_

"NARUTO!" Yoruichi screamed in a panic, as she prepared to go down to try and help him, before she was restrained by Kisuke, who had grabbed her arm and was looking at her with a sad expression.

"The only way for him not to turn into a hollow now is for him to meet his zanpakuto inside his mindscape and defeat his inner hollow, which will have formed by now." He said calmly, although Yoruichi could tell he was pained by this, as was the rest of the group, all of the exiles, even Hiyori, had come to regard Naruto as family over the years, and having to sit here watching him turn into a hollow was hard for all of them.

"But... what if he can't defeat it..." she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid you know the answer to that question." He said sadly, before looking back down the pit, only to be surprised by the sight he beheld.

The white substance that had been coming out of Naruto, signifying his hollowfication, had stopped invading his body, infact, it was slowly going back into the hollow hole Naruto had developed, he could also feel the energy that was seeping from Naruto, it gave off a peaceful feeling, almost like a breath of fresh air in the middle of a forest in summer, apparently the energy he was feeling from Naruto was a potent as it seemed, as the pit, which seconds ago was just ground and dirt, had started growing fresh green grass, with flowers popping out here and there, and trees growing out of the walls of the pit. This energy was also unimaginably powerful, he had only felt energy that strong from the sotaicho when he was angry, and even then his energy went above that, the energy he was feeling was probably as strong as the energy of the sotaicho going all out would be, yet it was confronting, he didn't feel panicked at all feeling it. This development was not missed by the others, who by now were also looking down the pit in awe.

"What the hell is going on? This energy, it's-it's amazing." asked Hiyori who, like the others, was feeling more powerful because of this energy.

"I think Naruto has managed to either find his zanpakuto, or has found something even more amazing." said Kisuke, his usual smirk present, this one though, was more sincere, as he was also happy Naruto would probably be fine. "I'm guessing he'll be out of here in the next 5 to 10 minutes." he continued.

* * *

 ** _Naruto's Mindscape:_**

"Asura Otsutsuki, so you aren't my zanpakuto, I wouldn't be able to hear your name if you were." thought Naruto out loud, still in awe at what was happening. "So, what are you? Your name feels familiar to me." he asked.

"Ah, I'm afraid that's a complicated question, let me start from the beginning though, I am the son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The sage of six paths, that might trigger your memory." That statement caused Naruto's eyes to widen, he now remembered, he had been told by Yoruichi the story of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, his mother and the Jubi, he had also been told of his sons, Indra, and the person who was in front of him, Asura.

"Wait, Asura, as in the progenitor for the Uzumaki and Senju clans? And Indra's Otsutsuki's brother?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I am happy to see you already seem to know of me and my family, it will same me much explanation." he said, and seeing Naruto was looking at him with an expression that asked for him to say more, continued, "But I see you have not been explained one last thing, you see, me and my brother Indra, are indeed dead, and our souls have passed on to Soul Society, but, our chakra has not faded, and as such, every several or so decades, our chakra enters a new-born, that new-born is then our 'reincarnation' of sorts, even though it doesn't work exactly like that, seeing that our chakra is different from that of our reincarnations, we are separate from the people we are reincarnated into, although you are the first to have spoken to me, even Indra has never had that happen, I must say I am surprised to see that you have both chakra and spiritual energy and are trying to become a soul reaper, that is a first." he explained, he was about to continue, before Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait, you said I was not your first reincarnation, so if I wasn't, who was? Also, who were Indra's reincarnations?" He asked, all this was pretty overwhelming.

"Good question, in fact, Indra and I have only had 2 reincarnations, including the ones we are in right now, Indra's first reincarnation was Madara Uchiha." That caused Naruto's eyes to widen, as he figured out what Asura was about to say. "I see you have figured it out, care to tell me what you have come up with?" he asked expectantly.

"Yes, I'm guessing that since you and your brother were basically polar opposites and rivals, that each of your reincarnations are the same, so by that, I'm guessing that Hashirama Senju was your first reincarnation." he explained, earning a satisfied look from Asura.

"Good, I have come on a smart reincarnation, yes, you are indeed right, the last thing you need to know is that each of our reincarnations can access our own full power, although that has never happened, Hashirama was only able to get my Mokuton, and to an extent, sage mode, even though he never reached its full potential, he was also never able to talk to me, which you have already done at your young age, from what is happening outside of your mindscape, you have already accessed a decent amount of my power, I can also sense you are now able to use all my chakra releases, that would be all the normal natures, along with Yin release and Yang release, I presume that Yin-Yang release will come after you master both Yin and Yang releases." At this point, Naruto was shell-shocked, he would have access to all the chakra natures, Yin release, Yang release and _Yin-Yang release?!_ And he was saying all that casually, as if it was normal, "you will also be able to access a level of senjutsu above anything that could normally be taught by the summons, you might even be able to use the truth-seeking balls." he mused, at this point, Naruto was just staring at him in shock, mouth wide open and eyes wide saucers, he didn't even know what the half of this stuff was, but it was probably stupidly powerful, Asura seemed to realise this as he laughed sheepishly and put a hand behind his head, "Ah, I'm sorry, I must be confusing you, just don't think about all that stuff for now, you will learn about it in due time, the matter at hand now is awakening your soul reaper powers, since Kurama apparently doesn't want to show himself to you right now." he said.

"Wait, who's Kurama?" he asked.

"Hmm, you don't know? Kurama is the true name of the Nine-Tails. All the tailed beasts actually have a name, you know." he explained, earning another confused look from Naruto.

"I didn't know the Tailed Beasts had names." he thought out loud, 'It must be painful to never be referred to by your name.' he thought, feeling a bit of sympathy for the Bijuus. Before he was interrupted by said Bijuu.

 **"Why did you tell this pathetic kid my name Asura? You should know I only give it to people I deem worthy."** he heard who he assumed was Kurama say as a giant, orange fox with nine-tails appeared behind the gates, he would have been scared by the demon's presence and power, had Asura not been here.

"I know Kurama, but I've seen into young Naruto's heart and I can see he is worthy, do you not think so?" asked Asura, at this point Naruto was confused once again, Asura was speaking to the Kyuubi no Yoko as if he was some old friend, "I know you do not feel any malice from him, he will seek to understand you before he makes a judgement and you know it."

The Kyuubi released what was seemingly a huff, **"Hmpf, whatever, I'll see if he's worthy, for now he's just some pathetic ningen, but I guess I'll give him a chance since you are father's son and the only one of the two I respect."** Kurama said, before turning back around into his cage.

"Same as ever, Kurama." he said with a light chuckle, "please forgive him, thousands of years of witnessing human foolishness and being used by them has made him cynical, I'm sure he will see that you are different." he said the last part sadly.

Naruto, for his part, had started seeing the now-named Kurama in a new light, he had started feeling a bit of sympathy towards him.

"Well, just another problem we will have to address in the coming years, no matter, let's go to your actual mindscape." at seeing Naruto's expression, he explained, "This isn't your actual mindscape, it is just Kurama's prison, your zanpakuto will be in your actual mindscape." he said, before the sewer disappeared and the two found themselves atop the Hokage mountain, only they weren't only looking over the village, the village was there, but what would have usually been the outskirts of the village was hidden by clouds. **(Imagine the painting _The Wanderer Over the Sea of Fog_ , only with the Hokage mountain being where the man is standing and a part of the clouds replaced by Konoha.)**

"You see where we are right now is a place which you consider to be an area you find comfort in, a place you go to to clear your thoughts, that would be the Hokage mountain, and the view from here represents the places you want to protect, the village is one area, and if you look closely you can see your house next to it, the clouds will disappear and be replaced with the areas you find yourself wanting to protect over the years, do you understand?" he explained, to which Naruto nodded, he had always wanted to protect his loved ones after all, so it only made sense to protect the place where they lived.

"Now where is -? I wonder." he mused.

"Where is who? I couldn't hear the name of the person you are talking about." he asked.

"Oh, I was talking about your zanpakuto, I guess you aren't ready to hear her name yet, no matter, it will come soon. I have gotten the chance to talk with her over the years, so I learned her name." he explained, to which Naruto nodded absentmindedly, he was still trying to process the information he had received today, it was pretty overwhelming.

 _"Oh, Asura, I see you have managed to finally talk to Naruto, I'm guessing he's ready to receive his shinigami powers."_ an angelic voice asked from behind the pair, the two looked around to look at the person who had appeared from the forest.

The woman, who he guessed was his zanpakuto, was a decently tall, standing at 5'9", had snow white air, which contrasted with her fire red eyes, she had a fair skin tone, with a kind smile, she was wearing something similar to Asura, except without the magatamas around the collar, she radiated raw energy, very different to that of Asura, where his energy was peaceful and controlled, hers was uncontrolled, meant for destruction and ridiculously powerful, he instantly knew he had gotten a powerful zanpakuto just by looking at her.

"Yes, I have and I think he is ready for your test." Asura answered, a kind smile appearing on his face, which was returned by the zanpakuto spirit, after which the winds starting picking up, extremely strong winds, almost like a tornado, the clouds replaced the sunny day, it started raining, with thunder resounding around them, the ground cracked, the forest had been lit on fire, fire too strong for even the torrential rain to extinguish, all in all, it looked like Armageddon.

"What the hell? Is this my test?" He asked/screamed while trying to keep himself steady on the ground, his arm covering his face, oddly, his zanpakuto spirit and Asura seemed unaffected by the storm going on.

 _"Yes, but before we start, I must ask you, what do you fight for? Where does your resolve come from? Where is your resolve?"_ She asked, her tone deadly serious.

"I fight to protect those close to me! My resolve comes from those I consider precious, my resolve lies in them, my power comes from them and I would do whatever I had to to protect them!" He answered, his voice full of determination, to which both Asura and his zanpakuto spirit smiled.

 _"Would you go as far as to sacrifice your life for them?"_ she asked.

"You already know that! You're a part of me, you already know what I fight for." he exclaimed, hearing this answer, her smiled broadened.

 _"Of course, I just needed to make sure, now to gain your shinigami powers you have to enter this forest and find me, once you do you just have to pull me out, simple enough, right?"_ she explained.

"You bet it is, just wait, I'll be back in 2 minutes with your name and your sword!" he exclaimed, before running into the destroyed forest.

 _"I know he will be able to find me, I just hope he will be able to face the what lies in the forest."_ she said to Asura, her question was returned by a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I've talked to him and I'm sure he'll be able to defeat his darkness, his resolve is strong." he reassured her.

 _"I hope you're right."_ she whispered as she looked at where Naruto had disappeared.

* * *

 _ **With Naruto:**_

He ran into the forest, the wind whipping his hair around, the flames almost touching him, making him sweat, but he ignored that as he kept running deeper in the forest.

He kept running for a couple minutes before he spotted something shining inside the fire that caught his attention, as he looked into it, he could feel power coming from where the rainbow colored glint was, 'That must be my sword, couldn't it just be lying on the ground?' he thought frustratingly as he steeled himself to run into the fire, before he could do that though he was forced to dodge a overhead kick from behind him, that he had sensed at the last second, turning around he was shocked to see who the person was.

The person who had attacked him was, essentially, a carbon copy of Naruto, except for the jet black hair and yellow eyes with a black sclera and the white shinigami outfit, he also had a crazy grin and a disturbing look in his eyes.

 **"How'd ya do, King!"** The creature exclaimed, in a distorted voice, before he lunged at Naruto, sending a punch with his right hand, which was blocked and countered with a knee to the stomach, the creature was obviously taken by surprise by that, as he jumped back.

 **"Huh, maybe you're not that pathetic, King."** the creature said.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, a sneaking suspicion of the answer in the back of his head.

 **"Isn't it obvious? I'm your inner darkness, your hollow! I have no name, and I'm here to take that sword and your body!"** the creature screamed before lunging again towards Naruto, the blond dodged his attempt before making hand signs and putting his hand up to his mouth.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa(Wind release: Great Breakthrough)" He exclaimed, creating a strong wind current heading towards the hollow, who countered by doing the same thing, the two jutsus clashed, before, to Naruto's horror, the creature's attack won over and headed towards Naruto, who dodged shakily, still put off by what had happened, "How can you use my jutsu? And how are they more powerful than mine?" he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

The hollow cackled before responding, **"It's because I'm better than you, stronger, stronger than you'll ever be!"** he screamed before going back to fighting Naruto.

This time though, the fight went differently, where at the start Naruto felt like he had he upper hand now he was being severely pushed into the defensive, when he landed a hit, the hollow landed two, when their jutsus clashed, Naruto's jutsu would barely be enough to stop the creature's, and now he was at wit's end, he had no idea of what he could try, he had thought of using the powers Asura had talked about, but he wasn't able to use them without at least getting a grip on them, which he didn't have. As his mind went through ways of beating his hollow, his eyes went back to the glinting hilt of his sword, and his eyes widened, it was calling out to him, 'How could not have thought of that! I have to create an opening though.' he thought while barely dodging another hit from the hollow, _'_ That's it!' he thought as the hollow leapt back at him, this time though, he didn't avoid it, and let himself be hit, as he was hit he was sent towards where his sword was, he lied down, acting as if he was out, he heard his hollow cackle, thinking he had won the fight, as he walked towards the sword.

 **"Ha! I told you you could never stand up to me!"** he exclaimed as he put his hand up to grab the sword, before he heard Naruto laughing below him, **"What?"** he asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you thought you could defeat me that easily, look up, dumbass." he said, the hollow looked up, only to see another Naruto, with a Rasengan in his hand, running towards him, ready to smash the Rasengan in his gut, his eyes widened, but it was too late, as the Naruto below him disappeared with a puff of smoke, he realised he had been played, "Take that, hollow!" he exclaimed, "Rasengan!" he said, driving the Rasengan in the hollow's gut, sending him flying into a tree that had been lit on fire, the hollow slid down the tree, trying to stand up, before he collapsed back onto the ground. He had learned the Rasengan after he had mastered jonin level chakra control, as a sort of way of proving it, it had been pretty easy to learn, he had only taken a couple days before he had finished it.

 **"You won this fight Naruto, but be ready, if I see, for even a moment, that you're slacking off, I'll come and take your body, stay ready."** he snarled, before crawling back into the forest. At that moment, Asura and his zanpakuto arrived, smiling.

"I knew you would be able to do it Naruto, now what are you waiting for, take your sword!" Asura exclaimed.

 _"Yes Naruto, you have earned the right to wield me, I hope you will be able to hear my name soon."_ His zanpakuto said. He smiled at both of them, putting his hand on his sword, he slowly pulled it out of the ground, his small groan turning into a determined yell as he puled the sword out the ground as light started enveloping him, the world around them went back to how it was before, as the explosion of energy took over everything.

* * *

 ** _Back in the hideout_**

It had been a couple minutes since Naruto had stopped hollowfiying, the group was still looking at where Naruto was lying on the ground, before they felt energy coming off him in masses.

"Tessai, I suggest you get out of there right now!" Kisuke exclaimed, to which Tessai nodded, jumping out the pit, Kisuke turned towards the others, "I think we should put some distance in between us and the pit." He suggested as the energy Naruto emitted doubled, the group jumped back right before a massive explosion of orange energy burst out the it, the explosion lasted 5 minutes, with the group having trouble not getting blown away by the explosion.

The light slowly died off, revealing Naruto, who had somehow grown a couple inches, he was now standing at about 4'9", wearing the normal shinigami shihakusho, holding in his right hand the normal sealed zanpakuto, a 60cm long katana with an orange hilt, he was looking at them with a tired smirk on his face.

"You're lucky I can barely stand Kisuke, otherwise you'd..." he stopped speaking mid-sentence as his tiredness took him over and he fell unconscious, before he could fall though Yoruichi was already by his side, holding him up.

"You're lucky Naruto needs help right now Kisuke." Yoruichi told him, giving him a glare that made him want to hide in a corner and die.

"Oh come on, Naruto's fine, we all knew he'd make it, besides, he is fine now." Kisuke said cheerfully, trying to save face, which obviously didn't work.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just be ready to start training Naruto once he wakes up." Yoruichi grumbled, taking Naruto back upstairs, followed by the rest of the group, leaving Kisuke alone.

"Why am I always the one who gets blamed for everything.~" Kisuke whined, crying anime tears, "And now I have to clean all this up."

* * *

 ** _20 minutes later..._**

'What's up with me waking up from dramatic events with pounding headaches?' Naruto grumbled in thought as he sat up from his position in his bed, 'Am I in my bed?' he wondered, before he saw the door open, revealing Yoruichi with a platter filled with food.

"Hey Yoruichi, how long I been out?" he asked, his voice hoarse, surprising Yoruichi because he was up so soon.

"You're already up? That's good, you've been out for about 20 minutes." she explained, putting the platter down on his bedside table, "How are you?" she asked, taking a chair and sitting next to his bed.

"I feel great actually, I guess me getting my soul reaper powers, along with what else happened in there gave me an energy boost." He said with a smirk seeing Yoruichi's confused look.

"Wait, what else happened there?" she asked, prompting Naruto to explain all that had happened, from him waking up in the Kyuubi's prison, to him meeting Asura and Kyuubi, him being Asura's reincarnate, him meeting his zanpakuto, his inner hollow, and finally, him taking his sword. Needless to say Yoruichi was left mouth agape, earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Hey! What are you laughing about, if you were me you'd be as shocked as I am right now!" she exclaimed, to which Naruto gave her an apologetic look, even though he was still snickering, making Yoruichi look away from him, pouting.

"Sorry, sorry, I had the same reaction when I discovered it as well, pretty surprising how this turned out, ain't it." he said.

"Yeah, so let me recap this, so now, you have the Kyuubi's power, your inner hollow's powers, Asura fucking Otsutsuki's powers, your zanpakuto's powers and the Uzumaki's seals that you can master? Are you fucking serious?! That's insane!" She exclaimed, waving her hands in the air to further prove her point.

"Wow, when you say it like that it really is crazy, I guess you were right about me having potential." he said with a chuckle.

"Yep, I guess I'm just that good. Now get out of bed, we need to go explain all this to the others and start your training." she said.

"Okay," he said getting out of his bed, "let's go, I can't wait to see Hiyori's reaction to all this." he told her with a smirk as the two made their way to the training grounds. Once they got there they saw that everybody was already present, including Kisuke who, behind his fan, had an expression of fear seeing the two people who had promised him a world of pain show up.

"Oh hey, _Kisuke_ , how are you doing on this fine day?" asked Naruto with a sick sweet tone, making Kisuke sweat.

"Yeah, how are today Kisuke, having a great day I assume? I'd be a shame if something were to ruin it." said Yoruichi who was right beside Naruto.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I'm h-having a wond-wonderful d-day, h-how b-bout you g-g-guys?" Kisuke said, his voice shaky, the others meanwhile all had amused expressions on their faces.

"Oh you know, run of the mill, get tossed in a 50 meter deep pit with my hands tied behind my back, my chakra supplies cut off and my chain of fate severed and eating itself for 72 hours. Oh, do you know what happens when your chain of fate's links are all severed, that's right! You turn into a hollow! But you'd know that since YOU FUCKING PUT ME IN THERE YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!" He finished screaming and punching Kisuke in the nose, after which Yoruichi joined in kicking him in the balls, "NEXT TIME YOU PULL SOME SHIT LIKE THAT I'LL STICK YOUR FAN UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" he finished, kicking him across the training ground and crashing into a wall, cracking it, he crawled out the hole in the wall, holding his crotch and limping back towards the group.

"Okay for once I guess I deserve that, but you know I won't be able to train you for a while now Naruto, I have been gravely injured after all." he said with his normal smirk back on, thinking he had turned the situation in his favor.

"Oh no no no Kisuke, you brought this onto yourself, you're still training me, injured or not, that'll be punishment for putting me in that pit." he said, his voice leaving no room for discussion ad he turned towards the rest of the group, "I'm guessing you all want to know what happened?" seeing them all nod he proceeded to give them the same explanation he had given Yoruichi and, needless to say, they were all shocked

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to up your training kid, who knows when Aizen's coming back after all. And we'll also have to train you to overcome your inner hollow." Said Shinji, glad to see that Naruto was fine, and now had an even bigger well of power than they thought he did, over the years of them pranking Hiyori he had come to see Naruto as somewhat of a younger brother, with the sentiment being reciprocated by Naruto.

"Yep, so what are we waiting for! Kisuke, get your lazy ass ready cuz tomorrow we're starting my training with my zanpakuto!" Naruto exclaimed, glad to see the crestfallen expression on Kisuke's face, who had thought maybe Naruto had let him off the hook.

"Fine, fine, just know I won't be going easy on you." Kisuke grumbled, "now, if you will, I discovered something that caught my interest while I was wandering about the village yesterday, a book called 'Icha Icha' I believe, if you need me I will be in my room." he said before leaving.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired after discovering all this." Naruto said, waving a goodbye and heading towards his room.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto, 4 a.m._**

Naruto sat bolt upright, panting and sweating, he had had a nightmare, the first one in a while, where hollow his had gone rampant and killed everybody in the house, and was about to go on to the village before Naruto woke up. Deciding he shouldn't go back to sleep, he wasn't tired anyway, he got up and put some clothes on, before heading out into the forest and to the Hokage mountain, an area he had always found comfort in, as he sat down on the fourth Hokage, his father's, sculpture on the mountain, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread invading him, he didn't know why, but he felt something bad was going to happen, and he felt he might be able to stop it, making the feeling all the more eerie.

"I feel the same right now Naruto, something bad is going to happen and I think you know where you should be heading." a familiar voice said inside his head, startling him and making him almost fall down the mountain, after he regained his balance he asked.

"Asura? Is that you?" he asked out loud.

"Yes it is, me and your zanpakuto can speak through a mental link to you, by the way you don't have to speak out loud while doing this." the now identified Asura said, sounding amused.

"Oh, okay, you said you have the same feeling as I do, what about Halcyon, is she the same?" he asked.

"Halcyon? Are you talking about your zanpakuto?" Asura questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know why, it just fits her, even though her test was about as far from one as possible." he explained, he thought he could a mental image of Asura nodding as he said that.

 _"I must say I like your choice of name for now, even though it is not my actual one."_ Halcyon said.

"Thanks, although I still feel something bad is going to happen and I think I know where I should be heading." He said as he jumped of the Hokage mountain, using his wind manipulation to slow his fall, once he landed he started running towards where he was felt something was happening.

He arrived there fast, having used what little he knew of shunpo, since that would be how he would be doing fast travel now and his wind manipulation, he landed in the middle of the Uchiha district, looking left and right he felt nothing, but he still felt it, that sense of dread, almost chocking him, that was when he saw it, a figure, up on a pole, his face shadowed by the moon behind him, the only recognisable feature being the blood red eyes with three tomoes, identifiable anywhere, the figure looked at Naruto for a second, before vanishing and appearing in front of him, he almost had to pinch himself to make sure what he was seeing was right, the person who he was feeling this horrible sense of foreboding from, was Uchiha Itachi.

He hadn't really seen much of him over the years, but with the little time he had spent around the village Itachi had been one of the only people that actually lived in the village that he had talked to, and he knew that there was no way in hell a person like Itachi could be radiating such dread in an area he considered his home, not of his free will, anyway.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you've seen me, I can't leave you alive now." he said, he obviously thought he could hide his emotions from Naruto, but the blond could see right through him, those eyes said it all, they radiated sadness, and regret at whatever Itachi had planned.

"What are you talking about Itachi? What's going on?" he asked, confused out of his mind.

"Since you will die there is no reason for me not to tell you, I have come here, to test myself, the only way I can do that, is by killing my clan." he said, his voice still stoic, but his eyes betraying him.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?! Stop lying to me Itachi, I can see you don't want to do this, who's forcing you to act like this?!" He screamed out to him.

"I am doing this of my own free will and I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't let you live after what you've seen." he said before vanishing again, appearing in front of Naruto, his tanto drawn, Naruto came to his senses, his shock forgotten, and dodged him, jumping back and drawing his zanpakuto. **(A/N In this fic he will be able to use his soul reaper powers in his normal body, after all, ninja can use spiritual energy, Yin chakra, the only reason they can't use it like shinigami is because they haven't awakened those powers, since Naruto has, he can use them without being in his spirit body.)**

"I don't know what's going on Itachi, but if you think I'm going to let go without a fight then you're sorely mistaken!" He exclaimed, before vanishing and appearing in front of Itachi with his sword drawn over his head, Itachi, shocked at the display of speed shown by the 8 year old, barely managed to bring his tanto up to block him, the two clashed swords, blood red sharingan looking into bright blue eyes.

"I must say I am impressed by your display of speed and strength with a sword Naruto, but you have forgotten one fundamental thing." he said, earning a confused look from Naruto, "never look into a sharingan." he finished as his body transformed into a flock of crows and the real Itachi appeared behind Naruto, a sword impaled through the blonde's heart. Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed up a fountain of blood. "Sorry." he heard Itachi whisper sadly before he retracted his sword from Naruto, who fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing, trying to stay conscious and alive.

'I can't move. Is this really how I'm going to die? No, I can't die like this, I can't let Itachi do whatever he plans on doing, I can't die before we stop Aizen, I CAN'T DIE NOW!' he screamed to himself, his muscles still not responding, 'MOVE DAMN IT!' he thought as he could faintly hear Itachi walking towards his compound. Suddenly, Halcyon appeared in front of him, her look deadly serious.

 _"Is that really what you want Naruto? The power to protect? Is that really where your resolve lies? Your reason for fighting?"_ She asked.

"Yes, yes, yes and YES! Stop asking stupid question, you know the answer to all of these!" He exclaimed through their mental link, his vocal cords not working. Halcyon smiled.

 _"Okay, then if that is really what you want, if that is really what your heart desires, I shall tell you my name, and you will be able to hear it."_ she explained.

Itachi turned around as he heard the wind picking up behind him, only to see the, what he thought, dead body of Naruto, surrounded by wind and fire, slowly getting stronger and stronger, his eyes widened as he felt a massive unknown energy from the blonde, 'What power is this?! He should be dead!' he thought, the winds died down, revealing Naruto, staring straight into the Uchiha's eyes, completely healed, the winds and flames still surrounding, now forming a tornado of fire around him, his sword stretched out in front of him, the tip pointing towards Itachi, the sharingan wielder's eyes widened even more as he felt the blonde's power augment again, 'What the hell is going on?!, This power, this power is greater than anything I have ever felt!' he thought, suddenly fearing for his life as Naruto's power kept growing.

 _"Naruto, if your desire to protect is your true reason for fighting, if that is indeed where your resolve lies, then you will be able to hear my name! I will give you the power to protect what you consider precious! Call me forth in your battles, and I will aid you from now on! My name is!"_

"Bring heaven's winds and hell's fire together, Shogo-Tenshi!(Roughly translates to "Guardian Angel")" He screamed as all the energy that had been building up exploded around him, creating a pillar of bright light, at this point Itachi was happy they weren't in a populated area even though people would probably be here soon.

Once the wind died down Itachi was shocked to see that Naruto's sword had changed from a normal katana with an orange hilt, the sword was now made of fire, with wind whipping around it, making the fire stronger, it also seemed like the fire could be elongated at will and swung around, almost like a fire whip with a barrier of wind around it, not only making the flames stronger but hurting the person even more were they to be hit by an attack from it, and also protecting the flames from anything extinguishing it, the sword, and Naruto, were also radiating the unknown power Itachi had felt in masses, all in all, Itachi was confused, shocked and impressed, _at the same time._

"So, what do you say huh, my zanpakuto's pretty dope" he said with a grin, performing a test swing towards the sky that caused the fire and wind sword to grow 100 feet high, Naruto whistled, his sword really was no joke. Itachi for his part, was even more shocked at seeing what the _8 year old_ blond had just done.

'Zanpakuto? A soul-cutter? What does that mean?' he wondered, Naruto seeing the confused expression on his face smirked.

"You seem pretty confused Itachi, so what do you say, I'll tell you all about my secrets, and you'll tell me why you were planning on doing this madness." He suggested, his smirk now gone. Itachi pondered the question, he really didn't want to have to massacre his clan when there were clearly many better ways the issue could be dealt with, he also wanted to know what the hell kind of power Naruto had just shown, so, having decided, he nodded an affirmative to Naruto, who resealed his sword, turning it back into a normal katana with an orange hilt.

"Great! But I think we should leave this place before we talk, I made quite the show there." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, let's, I know an area where we will be able to talk in peace, follow me." Itachi told him before jumping towards the forest.

It only took them a few minutes before they arrived at what looked to be a training ground, "This is an area I setup myself to train, so nobody should bother us, they'll probably be too busy checking over where you caused that ruckus anyways." Itachi said, staring pointedly at Naruto who shrugged it off.

"Hey, at least I distracted them, and you can't tell me that wasn't badass." Naruto told Itachi, who ignored Naruto's remark and sat down on a rock.

"I guess I should tell you why I was doing that earlier first." Itachi suggested, to which Naruto just nodded, indicating the Uchiha to continue, "I guess I should start off by saying I was ordered to massacre the Uchiha clan by none other than the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen." Itachi decided to drop the bomb first, earning a disbelieving look from Naruto.

"You can't be serious?! The Old Man would never order anything like that!" he exclaimed.

"It was his only choice, you see..." And so Itachi proceeded to explain everything, from the night of the Kyuubi's attack, to Danzo planting the seeds of doubt in the populace that the Uchiha were responsible from the attack, to his father, Fugaku Uchiha, planning a coup, to how Hiruzen had tried everything to stop him and finally, how he was ordered to massacre his clan and flee. Needless to say that after Itachi's explanation, Naruto was seething.

"That god damn fucking bastard Danzo fucking dickhead one eyed loose cunt! OOOOOH I CAN'T STAND THAT BITCH! I knew he was a piece of shit! I swear to god I'll kill him the next time I see his sorry ass!" He screamed, venting his frustration, Itachi for his part, pretty much agreed, even though he was wondering where the 8 year old had gotten all that language from. "I mean, it's so stupid! There's so many ways that are better than just _murdering_ the entire clan! That's the dumbest thing I've ever fucking heard! Couldn't the Hokage have, you know, TOLD the villagers that the Uchiha weren't responsible for the attack and told them who actually was, couldn't he have, you know, FUCKING HAD DANZO EXECUTED 50 TIMES OVER BY NOW?! Couldn't he have, you know, given the Uchiha a higher position of power in the village, which would have shown them that the Hokage still trusts them?! Oh my goodness this is stupid! There are like 50 gajillion, and that's not even a number, other ways to deal with this, and they went for the "Let's just kill'em all" one?! WHAT THE HELL?! I can't even comprehend this it's so stupid!" he finished his rant gasping for air and was surprised when the ever stoic Uchiha gave a loose chuckle.

"Yes you're right, even though I wonder where you got that... colourful, vocabulary from, I do agree with your opinion, I have even thought of my own way to deal with this that would probably work seeing as I am close to Fugaku but by that time I was already ordered to massacre the clan and I thought it was too late, but you coming to stop at the last moment like that is probably a sign that I should try what I had thought of," He stood up walking past Naruto, "Thank you for this Naruto, if it weren't for you stopping me tonight I probably would have committed the biggest mistake of my life." he said gratefully.

"Bah, it's nothing, also, don't you want to know where my badass powers come from, I'm willing to tell you, even though I probably shouldn't." he suggested.

"No, I don't need to know and even though I must admit I am a bit curious I would feel wrong asking another favour of you after what you have done, although I may ask you in the future." He finished, turning around and sending a rare smile towards Naruto before vanishing.

"You're welco... Oh, he's already gone, well whatever," he yawned, "I'm tired anyways." he said as he took off in the direction of his house, "Tomorrow Jiji's getting an earful."

* * *

 ** _The next morning:_**

He had woken up the next morning and told everybody all that had happened, from him getting stabbed in the heart, to him learning the name of his sword, to Itachi explaining to him what he was doing and, needless to say, they were surprised.

"Wow Naruto, it seems trouble follows you everywhere heh!" Said Shinji as he ruffled his hair, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Shinji's right you know, you really do have a knack for getting into trouble, well at least you learned your Shikai and saved a whole clan from being massacred over an injustice." Yoruichi said as if she were talking about the weather, earning a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"Yeeaaah, whatever. I'm gonna go give Jiji my thoughts on his dumbass decisions, be back in an hour or two! Get the cough medicine ready cause I'm gonna have a sore throat after this!" he screamed as he took off towards the Hokage Tower, ready to give the Old Man his two cents.

He arrived at the Hokage Tower by way of window breaking, earning him four ANBU's swords at four different vital points of his body, he sighed and pushed them off as if they didn't have an actual reason for what they were doing. "Come on guys, we all know I'm not gonna do anything to the Old Man. Except for maybe blowing his ear drums out." he said, "Oi, Jiji could you tell the ANBU to leave the room, I need to talk to you privately." Naruto asked, completely ignoring the seething ANBU, which cause the Sandaime to chuckle at the young man's boldness.

"Of course, ANBU, you're dismissed." The ANBU left the room, leaving the two alone, a couple seconds after making sure no one was around and after asking Hiruzen to set up a sound proof barrier, he proceeded to punch the Old Man in the nose, almost breaking it since Naruto didn't want to actually hurt him, and because if he was injured then the blonde would probably be arrested.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ERO-JIJI?! ORDERING THE EXECUTION OF THE UCHIHA LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW THAT IF I WASN'T THERE ITACHI WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY GONE THROUGH WITH IT! AND WHY IS DANZO STILL EVEN IN A POSITION OF REMOTE POWER ANYWAYS?! HE'S THE DUMBEST FUCK IN THE SEVEN SEAS AND WE DON'T EVEN HAVE SEVEN SEAS IN THE ELEMENTAL LANDS!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, making him cough once he was done with his rant. Hiruzen had at first looked shocked, but had taken on a look of guilt after hearing the young man say what no one had dared to say to his face; the truth.

"I know Naruto, but the truth is," he sighed, "I've gotten less strict over the years, and after the Kyuubi attack when I was forced back into being Hokage I gave to much power to the elders and I haven't been able to take it back, Danzo is right in a sense, I've gotten weak along the years." He said sadly. Although the explanation didn't work to satisfy Naruto, who only looked more pissed at the Hokage's poor reason.

"What the hell are you talking about Jiji? You're the Hokage for god's sake! The one who led Konoha through not one, but TWO great shinobi wars, you're the 'Kami no Shinobi' for crying out loud, hell even now you're probably the most powerful man in the village outside of the soul reapers! And you mean to tell me you're gonna get stepped on by two powerless old fucks and one slightly powerful old fuck?! _I_ could probably defeat Danzo if push came to shove so I'll be damned if you of all people become his bitch! So what you're gonna do is; call for everybody to join in the front of the Hokage Tower, tell them that all the shit Danzo said was a white lie to make the Uchiha look guilty, expose Danzo for the piece of shit he is, force him to disband Root under threat of execution and give the Uchiha their normal position back in the village! You got all that?" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed at how long this farce had gone on.

"Yes, but," Sarutobi said before Naruto cut him off.

"NO BUTS! I don't care what excuse you have, If you don't do this I will and I'll make it look worse for you! And if you're worrying about what the Uchiha will say Itachi told me he was planning on talking to his father about all this and that he had an idea so I wouldn't worry about that." Naruto told the Hokage with a tone of finality.

* * *

Turns out Naruto's ideas are usually good ones, since everything had gone perfectly, the Hokage had asked everyone to join as he had an important thing to say to them all, he had then proceeded to explain that the Uchiha were not responsible for anything that had to do with the Kyuubi attack and that the actual person who had controlled the Kyuubi was a stranger who had obtained the sharingan through unknown means, he had then, to further make them believe what Danzo had told them was a lie, proceeded to tell them all the things Danzo was responsible for over the years and, needless to say that after that the villagers had taken a 180 degree turn for the better, some of them even asking for Danzo to be executed, which Hiruzen had almost agreed to before saying that they would send him to prison for the rest of life, and would disband Root to make them into Konoha ninja, turns out that Root wasn't as loyal to Danzo as they seemed seeing as they had almost immediately agreed. The Sandaime had then suggested that, to repay for what they had done to the Uchiha they would give them a position of higher power in the village, which the villagers had agreed to, seeing as that, now that it was proven the Uchiha weren't a threat to their village, they were now a god send because of their oh so precious sharingan, that was probably the only downside to the whole plan and Naruto had almost regretted it seeing as that now Sasuke would be even more cocky.

Itachi's plan in the end wasn't needed since Naruto's went flawlessly, though he had told his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto about what Naruto had done for their clan and how if it wasn't for him they would probably all be dead by now and, needless to say, both of them were extremely grateful to him for not only having restored the Uchiha's honor, but also saving their lives and preventing their son from going through what would have been a horrifying experience, even though Naruto had just waved them off saying it was nothing they had still said he would have their eternal gratitude.

So now Naruto and Yoruichi were sparring after the long day of revelations, both were panting and sweating profusely, Yoruichi had to admit the kid was very good for his age, she was even starting to get tired during this little spar.

"You really do get into all types of trouble don't you kid." Yoruichi said with a smirk as she ducked under a kick and went for a leg sweep, which was avoided, Naruto then jumped back, wiping sweat from his brow, smirking.

"Yeah I guess, although I feel this isn't the last time things like this'll happen." he said.

"Life would be boring otherwise, no?" She told him as she went for another punch, which made contact.

"Yep." He agreed.

* * *

 **Okay that was long, I hope you all enjoyed the small twists I took, with Asura actually being able to talk to Naruto and give him all his powers, I always thought it was stupid that being a _reincarnation_ of the son of _Hagoromo,_ the sage of the six fucking paths, only gave you angsty needs to fight the other reincarnation, also, yes, Sasuke is still Indra's reincarnation and I still don't know exactly what I'm gonna do with that.**

 **I hope you also enjoyed how I made Naruto obtain his shikai, at first I was planning on having that happen with Kisuke and, to be honest, I was never planning on Itachi and the Uchiha massacre even being in the story, I thought of it on the fly so I hope it was good, Itachi will also still be a part of the story; a major part? I don't know, but we will definitely see him again.**

 **Also tell me what you think of Naruto's zanpkuto, if you like the idea or not.**

 **Next chapter will be Naruto meeting Jiraiya and maybe him graduating the academy, then the story will probably be canon missions until the chunin exam.**

 **Next update will be on Wednesday or Thursday depending on how long the chapter is.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting a Sannin

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 5 of 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami'.**

 **Thanks for 100+ follows and 100 favs, along with the positive reviews, I'll be responding to a couple next chapter.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **LEGO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Meeting a Sannin**

 _ **2 years later...**_

Naruto was now 10 years old, the last couple years since he had become a shinigami had pretty much gone the same as his first 2 years in the academy, aside from him training in shinigami powers, that included zanjutsu and kido, which he appeared to be decent at, he still hadn't started trying to control Asura's powers, the only part of those powers he had mastered were the chakra natures, he now had A-rank wind jutsus, a couple B-rank fire and lightning jutsus, C-rank water and earth jutsus and had started learning mokuton, which proved to be extremely complicated, he hadn't even started learning the art of the Sage, Asura had told him that he would first learn the normal Sage mode, that of the summons, before he could even attempt to learn Asura's. All in all even Naruto didn't know of his true powers, they weren't anything too crazy, he still didn't have the experience or age to be anything above chunin, but living a normal academy life made it so that he didn't have any actual serious confrontations yet. His inner hollow and Kyuubi hadn't made an appearance since 2 years ago, and Asura told him not to worry about the Kyuubi since he believed the demon would have a change of mind on Naruto and would be willing to give him a chance. Of course the only person aside from the exiles that knew of all this was Hiruzen, as a matter of fact in the academy he was known as the dead last, which he had done on purpose, when asked by his friends who knew him well, Shikamaru and Hinata, why he downplayed himself so much, he said, "Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon, no? And besides, they don't need to know of my true capabilities.". The only other person who knew about Naruto's actual secrets aside from the Hokage was Itachi, when Naruto was about nine Itachi had asked him if he would still be willing to tell him his secret, to which Naruto had agreed, ever since then the two had become a lot closer, they had even started to refer to themselves as brothers, much to the irritation of Sasuke, they often sparred, it made a good sparring partner for Itachi, and gave Naruto a person other than Yoruichi to spar in hand-to-hand against.

He still hadn't started on learning seals, since Jiraiya hadn't yet came back to the village, and it just happened that, today was the day he was supposed to come back, much to the excitement of Naruto, who was ecstatic at meeting his godfather and learning the art of his mother's side of the family.

That was the reason why, since about 5 a.m., Naruto had been up, waiting at the gates for a certain Sannin to come up, it was now noon, and Naruto was getting frustrated, either Jiraiya was late, or either Jiraiya wasn't even supposed to come until later, in which case Naruto had been waiting for 7 hours for nothing, "I swear to god, this Jiraiya better actually teach me something." Naruto grumbled from his spot a top a building looking over the gates.

"You talking about me gaki? You seem a bit to young to be a fan of my books." He heard a voice say, a bit too close behind him, making him jump and fall over the ledge, screaming.

"AHHHHHHH, OWW!" He exclaimed. "What the hell! Why would you do that?!" he asked, staring up at the grey-haired man, he then remembered who he had been waiting for, "Wait! You're Jiraiya?!" he asked again.

"Yep, who's asking?" Jiraiya asked, the only thing he knew about him coming back was that he was going to teach some kid sealing, which had intrigued him, but he hadn't questioned it.

"I'm Naruto!" the blonde exclaimed and seeing the confused look on Jiraiya's face, continued, "Didn't the Old Man tell you why you were coming back? You're supposed to teach me sealing!" he said, relieved at seeing Jiraiya's face light up with understanding.

"Oh, you are? You don't look like anything special, I wonder why I was brought back just to teach some gaki sealing." Jiraiya said, trying to tic the blond off, which worked, as said gaki was now standing up and pointing furiously at him, with a tick mark on his forehead.

"You're the one talking Jiji! You look old enough to have known the first, you look more like a closet pervert than a sannin, huh ero-sennin!" He screamed at him, earning an infuriated look from Jiraiya.

"HEY! I'm not a closet pervert, I'm a proud and public pervert! And I'm not even that old! And don't call me ero-sennin! Call me the great sage, Jiraiya of the thousand women!" He exclaimed, earning a sweat-drop from Naruto.

"You're not supposed to admit you're a pervert..." He muttered.

"Whatever gaki, I honestly don't see why I was brought back just to teach you sealing, you don't look like anything. Why sealing anyway? Nobody wants to learn that these days." Jiraiya said.

"I want you to teach me sealing cause I'm an Uzumaki, it's in my blood! And don't you owe the Fourth anyways! The least you could do is teach his son, and if all that's not enough for you, I'll just beat your ass and force you to teach me, ero-sennin!" Jiraiya had stopped listening mid-sentence, when Naruto had said he was Minato's son, his eyes wide, "What's the problem ero-sennin?" he asked.

"Y-you're Minato's son?" he asked.

"Yeah, didn't Old Man Sarutobi tell you who you were going to be teaching?" he replied.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Heh, I don't really listen to anything he says these days, I only caught the part where he told me I was coming back to teach some kid."

"And he's the one supposed to teach me." Naruto grumbled.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a great teacher! Anyways, you wanna learn sealing cause you're an Uzumaki right?" Naruto nodded, "Well, on top of learning something from your mom's side of the family, what about learning some things from your father's side?" he asked, hoping to see the kid's eyes have stars in them, which they did.

"Really? What could you teach me?" he asked excitedly, hoping to learn more stuff from his father's side, you can imagine his disappointment when Jiraiya help up his hand and made a rasengan, looking smugly at Naruto.

"This was one of the two jutsus your father was famous for, this one's called the... wait, what are you doing?" he asked, seeing Naruto lift his hand up like Jiraiya had, his jaw dropped when he saw Naruto create a perfect rasengan in his hand, looking bored while doing so, "W-w-w-what? You already know the rasengan, you're 10! The hell!?" he practically screamed.

"I told you I wasn't just some gaki, I learned the rasengan in like 2 weeks," cue jaw drop lower, "when I was 8," at this point Jiraiya had fallen on the floor, "If that's all you have to teach me on my father's side, I'll stick with you teaching me seals." he said, disappointed. Jiraiya quickly picked himself off the ground, waving his hands to get the blonde's attention back.

"Wait, wait, wait! I have something else I'm sure you don't already have," Naruto raised one eyebrow, now interested in what Jiraiya had to say, Jiraiya quickly took the massive scroll he was holding on his back and rolled in on the ground, revealing a summoning contract, the toad's one, which made Naruto's jaw drop.

"Looks like you'll be able to learn sage mode soon." He heard Asura say in his mind.

"T-that's the summoning contract for the toad's, and you're telling me I can sign it?!" he asked, bewildered, Jiraiya smirked at his expression.

"Yeah, your father had signed it as well, you just have to sign your name in blood there." he said, pointing at a free rectangle on the contract. Which Naruto hurried to sign his name in.

"I can finally learn sage mode," he covered his mouth with his own hand at realising his slip, and seeing Jiraiya's face, "you didn't hear anything, ok?" he said, causing Jiraiya to come back to his senses.

"What do you mean learn sage mode?! How do you even know about that, I didn't even know about that till years after I signed the contract. What are you hiding, gaki?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

The blonde sighed, "I guess I can't hide it from you now, well, I'm pretty sure I can trust you, so I'll tell you." he paused, as if wondering what he should say first, "Do you know about the sage of six paths?" Jiraiya would have been surprised, had he not come to expect the blonde to say crazy things like that, the gaki shouldn't even know that name!

"Yeah, I know bits and pieces of his story, but I've heard it's just a myth." he said.

"Well, it's not, but his story isn't important, what is is that he had two sons, Asura Otsutsuki, and Indra Otsutsuki, one son, Asura, gained the sage's life force, so to say, he gained the sage's connection to nature, the second son, Indra, gained the sage's visual prowess, no, not the rinnegan, he gained the sharingan," at seeing Jiraiya's shocked look, he continued, "yes, Indra is the starter of the Uchiha, and by connexion, the Uchihas are descendant of the sage of six paths, but Asura was also a progenitor of an extremely powerful clan. Can you guess?" he asked playfully, Jiraiya adopted a pensive look, he couldn't believe this 10 year old was giving him a history lesson, history that nobody knew and was extremely interesting, for that matter. A couple minutes later his face light up.

"The only clan I can think that could even rival the Uchiha clan is the Senju, and seeing that you said Asura gained the sage's life force and connection to Nature, I'm guessing Asura is the progenitor of the Senju clan." he concluded.

"Good, he is, I assume you also know that the Uzumaki are distantly related to the Senju." Jiraiya nodded, "Okay, you got all that, good, that was just a history lesson, to be honest it wasn't essential to what I'm about to tell you but I don't think you mind knowing this. So, this is the interesting part. When both Indra and Asura died, their chakra didn't disappear, and over the years, the chakra found itself inside of their descendants, the first reincarnation of Asura was Hashirama Senju and the first reincarnation of Indra was Madara Uchiha, as a matter of fact, the only reason Hashirama had mokuton was because he was his reincarnate, as you probably guessed, being the reincarnate of those two grants you amazing power." he finished.

"Okay I think I got all that, but why are you telling me this? And how do you know all this? What does this have to do with Sage mode anyways?" He asked.

"I was hoping you would guess it, but whatever. You do know that Hashirama is dead right? Don't you think Asura would have found another reincarnate by now?" He said, waving his hands towards himself. Jiraiya's face once again adopted a look of shock.

"Y-you m-mean, y-you're Asura's second r-r-reincarnation?!" He stuttered out.

"Yep, and I was able to actually talk to Asura, which is why I know all this, and now the reason why this has anything to do with sage mode is because, since Asura got the sage's connexion to Nature, he achieved a level of senjutsu much higher than anything the summon's could, but he still said I had to learn the normal sage mode first, does that answer all your questions?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks, although now I just want to know what other things you got from Asura's powers." he said.

"Well, on top of being able to attain a higher level of sage mode, I can and have already mastered all five chakra natures," Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "am learning mokuton," Jiraiya's eyes went wide as saucers, "can use yin and yang release," Jiraiya started stuttering, "and will able to use Yin-Yang release once I mastered Yin and Yang." he finished, making Jiraiya trip and start stuttering even louder.

"Y-y-y-you w-what? Y-yin-Y-yang r-release?! WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THAT?!" he screamed out, tired at being confused.

"I don't even really know to be honest, I just know it's extremely powerful, apparently the sage could use it to create life itself, although I don't think I'll be able to do that." he said, deciding not to tell him that the sage had created the bijuus using Yin-Yang release, that would only lead to more questions.

"Wow kid, you really weren't kidding when you said I should take you seriously, what level do you think you are?" he asked, more than impressed at hearing the kid's set of skills, and he hadn't even heard the extent of them.

"Well, all in all, I'm not sure, I've never had to go all out yet, but I don't think I'd be anything higher than chunin, if I had more experience and had a bit more physical conditioning I honestly think I could give you a run for your money." He said, which was true, if he used his zanpakuto he could definitely make Jiraiya sweat, even though, Jiraiya didn't know that, and chuckled at the boy.

"You're about 20 years early to be telling me that kid, but I wouldn't be surprised if you surpass me in a couple years though, you do show a stupid amount of potential." he said as they started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"You haven't even seen the half of it, if the Hokage lets me, I'll let you in on another secret and then we'll have a spar and you can see what you think of my abilities." the blond suggested, making Jiraiya chuckle and ruffle Naruto's hair, making him glare at the sannin.

"You're certainly an interesting kid all right! Well, anyways we're there." Jiraiya said as he opened the door to the Hokage Tower and headed up the stairs, Naruto in tow. He opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hey Sarutobi! I'm back! I got to say you really gave me an interesting gig with this one!" The old Hokage heard a familiar voice say from the door, he lifted his head and smiled, seeing his student Jiraiya entering with Naruto behind him.

"Ah, Jiraiya-kun, I see you've already been introduced to Naruto, yes he is indeed interesting, how much has he told you about himself?" he asked, the question basically being 'Has Naruto told you any of his secrets?', Jiraiya seemed to understand that as his expression turned serious as he sat down, Naruto following suit.

"He told me about him being Asura's reincarnate, if that's what you're asking about." Jiraiya said, to which Hiruzen nodded.

"I see, is that all he told you?" he asked, getting a nod, albeit at confused one, from the sannin, it was at that point Naruto decided to butt in.

"Yeah Jiji, that was one of the reasons we came here, I wanted to ask you if I could tell him about the other secret." Naruto asked.

"It's your decision Naruto, I see no problem with it, I trust that Jiraiya-kun could keep that secret, it is your choice in the end though." the Hokage said.

"Okay, well, Jiraiya, make yourself comfortable, this is a long story." Naruto told the sannin, the blonde then proceeded to explain to him the entire concept of Soul Society, the shinigami, hollows and the people he lived with, how Aizen would soon make his move, and how Naruto had decided he would help in defeating the man, he told Jiraiya of his shinigami powers, needless to say, by the end Jiraiya was once again mouth agape.

"Okay kid, please, please, tell me this is the last secret like that you have, I don't think I can handle anymore, you're killing me here." Jiraiya said, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Yes, this is the last secret like that I have, I have a couple minor things, but those'll come in due time." Naruto reassured him, getting a relieved nod from Jiraiya.

"Thank god, okay, I'm hungry, come on kid, I'll treat you to lunch!" Jiraiya said as he got up, "seeya Hiruzen." He said as he went out the room, followed by Naruto.

* * *

"Okay kid, where do you wanna go for lunch? I don't know many places around here anymore." Jiraiya asked as the two walked down the streets of Konoha, Naruto receiving glares from most of the population, something Jiraiya didn't fail to notice, however, Naruto didn't seem to pay attention to them, so he decided he wouldn't either.

"You like ramen?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya nodded affirmative, "Cool, I would've have forced you to eat there anyway, but at least you'll enjoy it, follow me." He said as he made his way towards Ichiraku ramen.

"So, what do you want to focus on first, your summons or learning seals?" Jiraiya asked.

"Both, I use shadow clones, how do you think I got this advanced with how young I am." Naruto replied.

"Okay," they sat down at the booth, Naruto ordering his usual with Jiraiya following suit, "you gonna start learning sage mode as soon as possible?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Actually, me and the other soul reapers are going to the normal world of the living to prepare for Aizen's plans soon, and I can only learn sage mode here so I'll have to focus on that." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean by soon? And how long will you be gone anyways?" the hermit asked.

"To be honest, it could be in 2 years just like it could be today, Kisuke has been keeping tabs on the world of the living so he'll tell us, and don't worry, even if the affairs there take years, in this world it will only be a couple months, 1 year here is equal to 10 years in the normal world." The blonde replied, finishing his third bowl.

"I see, well, no time to waste. We'll start training tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7 a.m., you better not be late." Jiraiya said as he paid for the both, they both said a quick goodbye before stepping out the booth, where an ANBU was waiting for them.

"The Hokage has asked for the both of you to be in his office." The ANBU said before vanishing.

"Uh, ANBU, cold as always, whatever, let's head there." Jiraiya told Naruto as both headed towards the Hokage Tower.

They opened the door to the Hokage's office, where Hiruzen was already waiting for them.

"Good, you both have arrived, I've asked you to come here as I have a mission to assign the both of you, that mission will be to go find my successor, I am retiring from the post of Hokage, and I need you two to go find Tsunade Senju, who I have decided will be the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." Hiruzen said, avoiding all small talk, both Naruto and Jiraiya were surprised, Naruto because the Old Man was retiring, and Jiraiya because the Old Man was retiring and because he had chosen _Tsunade Senju_ , of all people, to be his successor.

"With all due respect , Hiruzen, Tsunade? Why her? You know as well as I do she wants nothing to do with the village, much less the post of Hokage." Jiraiya questioned, to which the Sandaime released a tired sigh.

"Yes, I know, but I've grown to old to be the Hokage and the only two people that could take my spot are you or Tsunade, and you can't be because of your responsibilities outside of the village." Hiruzen replied.

"Yeah, I guess, oh well, guess I'll have to convince her. Mind me asking why Naruto's coming with me, he's still in the Academy after all." Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he may be, but you should know by now he is eons above anybody in there and has nothing to learn from being in there. And I believe that if anybody can bring Tsunade back, it will be him. Besides, it'll be good experience." The old Hokage said, sending a smile towards Naruto, who returned it.

"Don't worry Sarutobi-Jiji, I'll get here back here kicking and screaming if I have to!" The blonde exclaimed, "Come on ero-sennin, she ain't gonna find herself, I'll meet you at the gate in 2 hours!" he said as he vanished via shunpo. Jiraiya lay there stunned.

"Since when was this kid named leader of the team?" The hermit muttered, meanwhile, Hiruzen was having trouble not laughing at Naruto's nickname for the sannin.

"He's right you know, Tsunade isn't going to find herself, she's been spotted around Tanzaku town these past couple weeks, I'd suggest going there to look for her." Sarutobi suggested, getting a nod from Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I just can't believe the gaki had the nerve to order me around like that."

* * *

 ** _2 hours later, Konoha gates:_**

"You ready kid?" Jiraiya asked as he saw Naruto approaching the gates, he had gone back and gotten all the needed gear and told his friends where he was going, so he was ready.

"Yep, let's get going, where are we going to look for her first?" Naruto asked as they stepped out the gates, Jiraiya having already filled out the papers to let them out.

"She's been spotted near Tanzaku town, so that's where we are headed." Jiraiya answered as they started jumping from tree to tree, unaware of the presence watching them.

* * *

 ** _Unknown location:_**

10 figures stood on what looked to be the fingers of a giant, all appeared to be holograms, but you could clearly see the cloaks they wore, black with red clouds, of all the figures two stood out, one with what looked to be a venus fly trap for a head, and one with purple ringed eyes, with piercings all over his face.

"The nine-tails **Jinchuriki has been sent** out on a mission outside of the village **of Konoha with the Sannin Jiraiya, their mission is to find and bring back** the sannin Tsunade Senju for her to be given the position of Godaime Hokage." The creature with the venus fly trap for a head said, with what sounded like 2 different people uttering the sentence.

"I see, we should seize this opportunity, the nine-tails Jinchuriki might become powerful in the future, and with only Jiraiya to protect him we should be able to apprehend him before he becomes a threat." The man with purple ringed eyes said.

"Kukuku, Jiraiya-kun you say? Why I think I would be a perfect choice for a mission like this, not many of us can handle a sannin, and I already know everything about Jiraiya-kun's abilities." A creepy man, with a freakishly long tongue, long, straight, black hair and yellow eyes said.

"Yes, you will be going with Kisame to apprehend the nine-tails, however, you will wait until they are far away from the village before capturing him." The purple eyed man said.

"Understood." They both said as the holograms dissapeared.

* * *

 ** _5 Days later..._**

It had been about 5 days since Naruto and Jiraiya had left Konoha, they had been staying at inns and Jiraiya had been showing him the basics of seals and, needless to say, Naruto had been a natural at them, being an Uzumaki and seemingly good at almost everything ninja related meant that he learnt the basics of seals in about 2 hours, out of the 10 levels that indicated one's proficiency in fuinjutsu, Naruto was already level 2, although that level of growth certainly wouldn't continue, he would definitely become a fuinjutsu master one of these days. Jiraiya had also made Naruto summon his first toads, the first toads he had summoned were Gamatatsu and Gamakichi, the sons of the chief toads Gamabunta, at seeing Naruto's depressed attitude when he had only managed to summon two small toads Jiraiya had told him it was good for a first try, and that he had summoned a tadpole at first. Naruto had then tried again, applying even more chakra to the summon and had managed to call forth the chief toad Gamabunta, who had accepted Naruto as being a new summoner.

So now they were making their way towards Tanzaku town, Jiraiya had said they would be there by mid-day if they went fast enough, so they were nothing more than a blur to the untrained eye as they bolted towards Tanzaku town, until they were stopped when they felt two massive presences before them, Jiraiya and Naruto stopped, the former going in front of the latter, and two people, the source of the presences, appeared in front of them, both dressed in black cloaks with red clouds and wearing straw hats that hid their face, although Jiraiya immediately recognized one of the chakra signatures.

"Orochimaru... what are you doing here? And who is your associate?" Jiraiya asked nervously, fighting Orochimaru would have been hard enough, but the second chakra signature was even higher than the snake's.

"Kukuku, we're here for the nine-tails here, little Naruto-kun. Would you mind just handing him over, it would make all this a lot easier." Orochimaru said, earning a scowl from Jiraiya.

"Over my dead body, what do you want with Naruto anyways." Jiraiya said as he pushed Naruto behind him.

"Now, now, you don't need to know that, well, to bad, it looks like we're gonna have to fight, doesn't it... Kisame" Orochimaru said as the second figure took off his straw hat, revealing somebody who looked more like a shark than a person, the presence of which shocked Jiraiya even more.

"Kisame Hoshigaki?" Jiraiya said, shocked, 'what is Orochimaru doing with someone like him? And what do they want with Naruto? Damn it, there's no way I can take on those two at the same time.' he thought.

"Come on! If it's me that you want, come and get me!" Naruto said, much to Jiraiya's horror, who hadn't even noticed the boy slip by him.

"What are you doing gaki! Both of these ninjas are S-rank missing nins! You can't take them on!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than I look, you take on Orochimaru while I take care of fish-face there, I'll be fine, just deal with the snake quickly." Naruto said as he dashed towards Kisame with speeds even faster than the shark could follow, and grabbed him by the head and in a display of shocking strength, dragged him off towards a different area to fight, Jiraiya sighed, before focusing again on Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, that kid is very confident to want to take on Kisame, I wonder if he can back up all that talk though." Orochimaru cackled as he flicked his tongue.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto and Kisame..._**

Naruto had dragged Kisame with him about 500 meters before dropping him off and getting in a fighting stance, waiting for Kisame to pick himself up.

"What are you waiting for fish-face, get up and fight me!" Naruto taunted as a now pissed off Kisame got up and picked up his sword.

"You know kid, I would have gladly fought you without you dragging me all the way here, so now you've pissed me off." Kisame grumbled as he readied himself to fight.

"Yeah, but that was more fun, however, I'm not so confident as to where I'd think I can fight you without going full strength, this is the second time I've used this outside of training, you should feel honored really." Naruto said sarcastically as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Kisame, 'This is also the second time I've actually gotten into a serious fight outside of training.' he thought.

"Bring heaven's winds and hell's fire together, Shogo-Tenshi!" He yelled as his sword was engulfed in white hot flames and then encased in a wind barrier, Kisame was shocked, and impressed at the kid's display of strength, he was also confused at the fact he couldn't feel chakra from the sword. His thoughts were cut short as the blonde brought the sword over his head and brought it down, he was shocked to see that the flames of his sword grew, like a whip, and didn't have time to dodge before he was hit head on by the attack, which sent him flying into a tree, burned and bloodied, he got up from the ground and smirked at the blonde who had managed to land such a powerful hit one him.

"I must say I'm impressed gaki, however, you were unlucky in meeting an opponent such as me, I'm from Kiri, my speciality is water!" he said as he made a couple hand signs, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! (Water release: Exploding Water Shock Wave)" he said as a massive amount of water spewed out of his mouth, covering the forest and filling out the ground that Naruto had destroyed using his attack, the blond didn't seem panicked though, as he brought his sword and swung it in a horizontal arc.

"Jigoku no tatsumaki! (roughly translates to 'Hell's tornado')" He yelled out as a massive tornado, at least 20 feet tall, of fire protected by wind, rose around him, the water collided with the tornado but was simply thrown back by the wind, and the small amount of water that did make it past the barrier was instantly evaporated, as the wave and the tornado clashed Kisame was shocked to see that not only did his jutsu not win, but that it had lost miserably and that Naruto's tornado was still alive, the blonde then swung his sword towards Kisame, making the tornado fly towards him, the man barely had time to dodge as the massive inferno crashed on the ground, creating a massive crater and slightly hurting Kisame.

"How did that fire tornado win against my water jutsu? That should be impossible." Kisame said, schocked, Naruto meanwhile, was still calm, barely tired from the attack he had just used.

"Now, why would I tell you that? That's for you to figure out fish-face!" the blonde said as he weaved his hand signs, "Suiton: Mizurappa!(Water release: Raging Waves)" he said as he pumped more chakra into the technique to match the amount of water Kisame had released and launched it towards the shark man, who scoffed, before easily dodging it.

"That was pathetic kid! That water was way to slow to ever reach me! You can pump as much chakra as you want into that technique it's still only a C-rank!" he laughed.

"I knew that attack wasn't going to do anything to you, and I pumped all that chakra into that technique because I didn't want you to be able to dodge this next attack." he said as he weaved his hand-signs faster than the eye could see, "Raiton: Sandāboruto(Lightning release: Thunderbolt)" he said as Kisame eyes widened, the thunderbolt hit the water, effectively making Kisame cry out and fry, the shock lasted for 30 seconds before it ended and Kisame fell down on his hands and knees, still spazing and breathing heavily, Naruto walked up to him, sword resealed and in hand.

"You underestimated me, if you had just taken me seriously and used your full power, or even used your sword, you probably would have won, or at least had a better chance." Naruto said as he prepared for the final blow, before he could do that he was forced to dodge a sword from his left that was attached to... a mouth?! 'What the hell?' Naruto thought confusedly before he saw the owner of the sword, Orochimaru, he had heard that the snake was disgusting, but that?

"You're fucking disgusting Orochimaru." Naruto said as the man landed next to Kisame, injured, but not as much as his teammate.

"It appears we will have to retreat for now, you are stronger than I thought Naruto-kun, I will definitely be keeping my eyes on you, kukuku." Orochimaru said as he picked up a barely conscious Kisame and put him on his shoulders, obviously not happy to be doing so.

"And you think I'm just gonna let you leave!?" He yelled out as he struck Orochimaru, only for him and Kisame to turn into dirt, a sign that it was a clone, "Damn it!" he muttered to himself, he heard the sound of running and turned around to see Jiraiya running towards him, he looked worried until he saw that Naruto didn't have a scratch, to which his expression turned to confusion.

"How'd your fight go kid?" He asked.

"It was easy, he underestimated me so I defeated him fast." He answered, "how'd yours go, Orochimaru obviously didn't underestimate you." He questioned, pointing at the many cuts and bruises he had.

"Yeah, we both went pretty much all out from the beginning, but he stopped the fight once he felt Kisame's chakra drop." Jiraiya answered.

"That's good, I guess. What do you think they were after chasing me?" He asked, even though he already had a sneaking suspicion.

"Orochimaru called you nine-tails at first, so I'm guessing that's what they are after." Jiraiya answered, sounding somewhat worried.

"Yeah, oh well, no use worrying about it now, let's just get going, we can still make it by night fall." Naruto said.

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

 **That's all, folks, sorry for the rrelatively slow chapter, and start in general but I can promise the story will pick up in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

 **For those that think Naruto shouldn't have been able to win against Kisame, I'll say the only reason he was able to was because he severely underestimated Naruto, that's the only reason.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awakening of extremely powerful unknown powers ex machina! (Number 1, first of many.) Oh, and finding a Sannin.

 **Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami', before I start I just wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews, the favs and follows, and I also wanted to respond to a couple reviews:**

 **Plums: I didn't make him the dead last simply so that I didn't have to change anything about the stuff that happens after the graduation, because I will, and besides, what's to say Naruto will even still be there for it? I had Kisame's fight happen just to showcase Naruto's powers a bit, and to show that the Akatsuki was making their move, that fight also shows the akatsuki that Naruto is an imminent threat and not something to worry about for the future, even though they won't be able to do anything to him for a while.**

 **marquis shax: When I was picturing the scene I imagined Naruto jumping up to grab Kisame's head, besides, shinigami can fly, so it made sense to me. Sasuke either won't be a main character in the story or he'll be a good friend of Naruto's, I don't like their relationship in shippuden but I do like having a brother like relationship in between them, if that doesn't happen I might have Sasuke look up to Naruto or something. And who's to say only Kisuke will fall in love with the Icha Icha series?**

 **Hulk9970: I don't know how the shinobi world and the soul society will interact during the story to be honest, but I'm not planning on making any of the rookies shinigami I don't think.**

 **Hope that answered some of your questions, also for those that are wondering why I don't describe the appearance of some characters, to be honest I don't really think there's any point in describing characters that we all already know the appearance to, hope that's fine with ya'll, so without further ado,**

 **LEGO!  
**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Awakening of extremely powerful unknown powers ex machina! (Number 1) Oh, and finding a Sannin.**

 _ **Tanzaku town**_

"Smells like alcohol, vomit and broken dreams." Naruto muttered waving his hand in front of his nose as they made their way through Tanzaku town, "Is this really where the next Hokage is supposed to be?" he asked, getting a nod from Jiraiya, "I guess it fits her bio, a sad woman who lost her loved ones and can't face reality, so she loses herself with gambling and drinking, I can't think about a better way to make your deceased loved ones proud." he said harshly, earning a wince from Jiraiya.

"I suggest you don't say that to her face, if you do I don't even think being a shinigami will save you." Jiraiya warned.

"If she refuses to come back to the village because she blames the village for her loved ones death I'll tell it to her face. She needs to hear the truth." Naruto told Jiraiya, the hermit sighed, knowing the only way to bring her back would be to do that.

"Yeah, I know, that's why you're here, so I don't have to be the one to get castrated when _you_ tell her that." Jiraiya said, getting a glare from Naruto.

"If I do end up telling her that I'll also tell her it was your idea." Naruto told a now paling Jiraiya.

"Okay you know what? How about we leave that option until we've gone through all the other ones." Jiraiya said, chuckling nervously as they entered the fifth bar where Tsunade could have been that night, Jiraiya scanned through the place, crying out in victory as he saw a head of blonde hair and a green haori that he recognised as being Tsunade. Naruto saw where Jiraiya was looking and couldn't help but let out a sweatdrop as he saw the kanji for 'gamble' on her haori, 'Seriously? She'll probably gamble away our funds when she gets in office." he thought sarcastically/worriedly.

 _"Give her a chance Naruto, she has been through a lot."_ he heard Shogo-Tenshi say through their mental link.

"Yeah, but out of all the ways to cope with the loss of a loved one, this is probably the worst I can think of." he replied through their link, sighing, "I can already tell this isn't gonna be pretty." he said to Asura and his zanpakuto.

"Tsunade!" he heard Jiraiya yell out, getting the woman's attention, she turned around, surprised to see her old 'friend' Jiraiya and some blonde kid who looked like Minato next to her.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" she asked as Jiraiya and the blonde kid made their way to her booth.

"Aww, come on, can't I just want to catch up with my busty teammate? Come on, let's have a drink or two." he said, sitting down to face her.

"Stop playing around Jiraiya, whenever you're involved with anything it's never good. Anyways, who's the gaki?" She asked, turning to face Naruto, who was looking at her with an analytical eye, surprising her.

"Oh him? He's just a young academy student who decided to follow me on this trip, his name's Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya said, "well, no matter, don't pay attention to him, how have you and Shizune been doing?" he said, earning a snort from the piglet in Shizune's arm, "Oh and Tonton, sorry." he quickly apologised.

"I've been fine, now cut the bullshit, I know you're not just here to catch up with me, if you're here to bring me back to the village I ain't going, you know I want nothing to do with it." she said, glaring at Jiraiya.

"You're no fun Tsunade, fine, we've been sent here to bring you back to the village, Sarutobi's retired and he chose you to be the next Hokage." Jiraiya told Tsunade.

"You already know that I won't come back, much less take up the position of Hokage, it is a position for fools, they have all died protecting their oh so precious village. Especially the fourth, the fool died protecting his village and being forced to seal the Kyuubi into his son while his wife lay dying." she said harshly.

Naruto, having had enough of her whining, decided to make his presence known,"You say the position of Hokage is for fools, yet your grandfather, granduncle and sensei are and were Hokage and your brother and lover strived for that position, yes they might have died because of that, but how is that a bad thing? I would rather die striving for my dream or accomplishing my dream rather than living a dull life without one. Nawaki and Dan would be disappointed that you're not only refusing the position of Hokage, but that you're also insulting it. Who are you to insult their dreams? It was their choice to strive for that position and now you're dishonouring them by spitting on their dream. You disgust me." He said as he stood up, "Oh and also," he turned around, leveling her with a glare, "If you insult my father or even mention my mother again, I'll personally rip your tongue out." he finished as he flash stepped away. Leaving a shocked Shizune and Jiraiya and a fuming Tsunade.

"Eheh, umm, I'm sure he didn't mean that, don't take that personally." Jiraiya said, chuckling nervously.

"If I ever see that kid again I'll break every bone in his body, slowly, stay away from me Jiraiya." Tsunade said before walking off, her tone making Jiraiya almost piss his pants.

Tsunade, behind her facade of being mad at what the blonde had said, was thinking about it, 'Is he right? Would Dan, Nawaki and the others really be disappointed in me?' she kept telling herself that she was right, that wanting to be Hokage was for fools, but she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself as she remembered all the times she had berated her lover and brother's dreams, she arrived at the inn she was staying at with Shizune, hoping the kid wouldn't be staying at the same one.

Jiraiya was still sat at his booth, thinking about what had just happened, as much as he agreed with Naruto, he couldn't help but feel he was a bit rough with his busty friend, he ended those thoughts coming to the conclusion that she needed to hear that and that she might have changed her mind by tomorrow, 'Now where did he go?' he wondered as he threw some money on the table to pay the bill, before he walked out the booth, heading out to find his godson.

Said godson had long ago come to a stop, and was now standing a top a tree, looking up to the moon, 'Maybe I was a bit to rough? She did lose both her brother and lover,' he thought, questioning his methods for a second, 'no, she's had years to deal with it, still, I'll apologise to her tomorrow if she comes to her senses.' Naruto concluded, he was taken from his thoughts when he saw what appeared to be a crack appear in the sky, right in front of the moon, 'What's that?' he wondered, his guard now up. The crack in the sky stopped growing and a small figure stepped out of it, it didn't look particularly imposing, but Naruto could feel an enormous amount of spiritual energy coming off it, a dark one, 'Spiritual energy? Who is this? He's not dressed as a shinigami, so what is he?' he wondered.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, the figure turned to him, his glance cold, analytic, it spoke with a dead voice.

"There's no need for you to know what I'm doing here, trash, although I must say I'm surprised a human can see me, and withstand my spiritual pressure, for that, I'll tell you my name, Ulquiorra Cifer." he said, "But that is irrelevant, I was told to come here and leave no witnesses, so I must kill you, even though I find no need to." Ulquiorra suddenly disappeared, shocking Naruto, before reappearing in front of him, with what he thought was a cero ready, he barely had time to dodge it before it got to him, the explosion was enormous, Naruto starred at it with widened eyes, he had never seen anything like that, and Ulquiorra didn't even seem slightly tired, "Oh? You dodged my cero? You might not be trash after all." he said before drawing his sword.

"What are you? You don't look like a hollow but you can use cero, who sent you here?" he asked.

"There is no point in answering these questions, seeing as you will die soon." Ulquiorra said before vanishing again, Naruto barely had time to bring up his zanpakuto to block him, when he did however, he couldn't believe the strength behind the blow, and he was only using one hand! 'What is he?' he thought in shock, gritting his teeth, Ulquiorra raised one eyebrow, "You can block my strike? Very well, I must say I am impressed, but that will not save you." he said, adding more strength behind his sword, Naruto's eyes widened, before being blown away in to the forest, 'Such strength!' he thought.

He got back up, struggling to even stand, 'There's no way I can defeat him, I doubt I could even if I released my sword, I have to try and get Jiraiya's attention so he can come help me.' he thought, "I know I can't defeat you, but the least I can do is try, Bring heaven's winds and hell's fire together, Shogo-Tenshi!" he yelled out, shocking Ulquiorra, who wasn't expecting to see a shinigami here, much less a 10 year old one, and extremely powerful too.

'I have to get rid of him, if he is so powerful at such a young age he could become a threat soon.' he thought, involuntarily impressed by the boy's shikai.

Naruto decided to use an attack that would attract attention, "Jigoku no tatsumaki!" he yelled as his sword's flames elongated above him, rising to an impressive 50 feet high tornado before he swung it as Ulquiorra, who didn't bat an eyelash as he dispersed it with one swing of his sword, shocking Naruto even more.

"I must admit that was a powerful attack for such a young shinigami, only the more reason to get rid of you, Aizen-sama doesn't need pest like you in the future." Ulquiorra said before, faster than Naruto could even see, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, Cero only inches from his chest, however this time he didn't have time to dodge...

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Tsunade had taken note of the massive tornado caused by Naruto, and were headed towards it, they were shocked when they saw the tornado suddenly disappear, Jiraiya however, was also worried, he recognised that energy, Naruto was fighting, and he had released his sword, what was more he wasn't winning, if his tornado being dispersed like that was any sign of how the fight was going.

They appeared at the fight scene a couple feet from each other, they weren't focusing on each other however, the scene they were looking at was far more important, they both looked on in shock and horror as Ulquiorra fired his cero straight in Naruto's chest, creating a 10 centimeter in diameter hole in it.

"NARUTO!" They both screamed in horror, yes, even Tsunade, she had had time to reflect on Naruto's words and was grateful at the kid for making her come to her senses, and seeing that shocked her to the core.

Naruto fell, dead, to the ground, his eyes dull, Ulquiorra turned his head towards the pair, who was watching the scene in horror, and sighed, more people he would have to kill.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, running towards the blonde, Jiraiya put himself in front of Ulquiorra, leaving Tsunade to try and heal Naruto, even though he doubted she would be able to.

"I'd ask you why you did that, but I don't think you'll answer, so I'll just kill you for doing that to my godson." Jiraiya said, before running towards the hollow.

Meanwhile Tsunade had kneeled next to Naruto, her fear for blood long gone and had started her healing Jutsu, even though she already knew he was dead, she didn't want to accept it, not after having finally accepted the deaths of Nawaki and Dan, she couldn't let the person who had brought her out of her misery die.

"Come on Naruto!" she sobbed, "You can't die! Not now!" she cried, even though she didn't know what his dream was, she knew he had one and she wanted to help him achieve it, she saw so much of Dan and Nawaki in the kid, even if she had only heard one sentence from him and it wasn't exactly a compliment. "You have a dream don't you? Something to live for? You can't die before achieving it! I won't let you die like I did Nawaki and Dan!" she screamed, her tears now blurring her vision.

* * *

He was falling.

He couldn't remember what had happened, all he knew was that he was fighting a human-like hollow, a stupidly powerful one, and that he had... died? Yes. He had taken a cero to the chest and died. He coudn't open his eyes, but he could feel it, he was falling, surrounded by darkness, dead. He suddenly heard something, a voice, Tsunade?

"Come on Naruto!" That was his name, Naruto. "You can't die, not now! You have a dream don't you? Something to live for?" He did, his friends, Shikamaru, Hinata, Itachi, his family, Kisuke, Shinji, Hiyori and the others, Yoruichi. What was she to him? He didn't classify her as friends or family, yet she was the one he wanted to protect the most, what was it? Love? Maybe, but he knew he felt something for her. That was what he lived for, his friends and family, he lived to protect them, that's what he was training for. "You can't die before achieving it! I won't let you die like I did Nawaki and Dan!" She was right, he wouldn't, _couldn't_ die, he couldn't die and leave the ones he loved, not yet.

'Move!' he told himself, 'MOVE!' he screamed to himself, it wasn't working, he was dead, 'No I'm not! I can hear Tsunade crying! I can't die now!' he screamed to himself, but it was futile, he was going to die.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared, he could open his eyes, he opened them to see he was on the Hokage Mountain, 'My mindscape.' he realised, he looked around, expecting to see Asura and Shogo-Tenshi, he was surprised when he saw only Asura, staring at him seriously.

"Why am I here Asura? I thought I was dead." he questioned, confused.

"You did die, but there is a way to bring you back." Asura said, shocking Naruto.

"How?" he asked.

"It would be by accessing another one of my powers, one I never told you about." he said, one again shocking Naruto.

"What is it? And why didn't you tell me?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I wasn't sure how it would work out if you used it, because of certain circumstances, but right now, it is worth the risk." he said.

"What circumstances? And what is that power?"

"Naruto, I never told you this, but, have you ever questioned why I was still able to talk to you after all this time?" he asked, getting a confused no from Naruto, "The reason why I am asking you this is because, even if you are my reincarnation, I shouldn't be able to stay with you for this long, my chakra would eventually run out, the only way I would have been able to stay in your body was if I was a spirit, and not just chakra in your body, after a long time pondering on why and how I was a spirit in your body, I still wasn't able to figure out why, but after asking Shogo-Tenshi, I found the answer, the thing is that, not only am I the spirit of Asura Otsutsuki, I am also the spirit of a zanpakuto." he explained, shocking Naruto.

"But how can you be a zanpakuto spirit? I thought one could only have one zanpakuto?" he asked.

"Well, the conclusion I came to is that, since you are my reincarnation, one part of your soul is technically me, now usually that wouldn't matter, but with you being a shinigami, that must have somehow altered me to become a sentient being inside your soul, to be honest it is still very confusing as to how I am a zanpakuto spirit and still have the powers I had when I was alive, another thing that confused me is that you could hear my name the moment you met me." Asura said, the last sheepishly.

"Okay, I guess that kinda makes sense. But why didn't you ever tell me?" he questioned, not sounding the least bit betrayed or annoyed, Asura must have had a good reason to hide this from him.

"I wasn't sure what would happen if you were able to use two zanpakuto, I wasn't sure if your body could handle the strain of using two zanpakuto at the same time, or even alternating them, but right now I think you have better odds of surviving that strain than you do surviving the strain of a 10cm in diameter hole in your chest." Asura said.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Do your thing to make me awaken my powers or something!" Naruto yelled at him, to which Asura chuckled, before Naruto's inner world disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

The talk between Asura and Naruto inside the blonde's inner world had only taken a couple minutes in the living world, Tsunade was still crying over Naruto, although at this point her tears had dried up, and she was just looking at Naruto with an empty look, she was still using her healing jutsu, but she was barely putting any chakra in it, she had lost hope Naruto would wake up. Jiraiya had been 'fighting', if that was even how the beating he was receiving could be described, Ulquiorra had easily bested the sannin, although the Espada was impressed a mere human could stand up to him for so long. Then it happened, they all felt an enormous amount of energy, that Ulquiorra recognised as being spiritual energy, coming off of Naruto, they all looked at him in shock, thinking he was dead, 'What is this power?! It exceeds even mine!' Ulquiorra thought in a rare display of shock.

Tsunade, who was the only one who could see what was going on with Naruto, was rendered speechless as she saw the hole in his chest heal itself, the organs appearing first, then being covered by a layer of bones, muscles and skin, she couldn't even utter his name as she saw him open his eyes and get up, everybody was silent as they watched in shock as Naruto got up, standing steadily on his feet.

"Sorry for making you worry, Tsunade, Jiraiya." He said as he looked apologetically towards the two, he then turned his gaze towards Ulquiorra, his gaze becoming cold, "And you, how about a round two?" he asked as he extended his hand and, to the further shock of everyone, made a sword appear from thin air, the sword was a normal katana, being about the same size as his other one, the only difference being that the hilt was a dark blue mixed with a bright yellow, "Storm, Asura!" he yelled out.

The moment he said that, a lightning bolt came out of the sky, even though there were no storm clouds, the lightning bolt fell directly on the tip of his sword, the explosion sent everybody, except Naruto, flying into a nearby tree, the light from the bolt subsided, only to reveal the sword, it hadn't changed much, but they could feel the power radiating off it, the electricity from the lightning could still be seen coursing through the sword. But that wasn't the end of it, Naruto then lifted his sword in the air, Ulquiorra tensed, expecting an attack, only to be surprised when Naruto said one word, "Absorb.", the surroundings suddenly felt less humid, drier, Naruto, for his part, was grinning madly, "You like my new zanpakuto Ulquiorra? In case you couldn't guess, it's a lightning and water type, great mix right? I think so too. The reason why the air suddenly feels drier is because my sword just absorbed almost all the water in the air, the level of humidity should now only be about 2%, I didn't take any water from the plants, Asura's an environmentalist, he doesn't like that. That lightning bolt was also to charge my sword up, even though I can put my own electricity and water through it, it makes my job easier." he said, grinning at his new sword, "But that's not all." he said as he picked up his other zanpakuto, Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly widened, could he release both swords at the same time? "Bring heaven's winds and hell's fire together, Shogo-Tenshi!" he yelled out as he released his second shikai.

Ulquiorra, Tsunade and Jiraiya, looked on in shock at the power they felt exuding from the young blonde, 'This power! It rivals the primera! I must retreat, I was told not to cause a commotion here, dammit.' Ulquiorra thought.

"Thinking about running, Ulquiorra? It's a bit too late for that." he said as he pointed both his swords at the hollow, "Shizen Saigai!(Roughly translates to 'Natural disaster')" he said as two giant dragons, 50 feet tall, one being made of water and with electricity coursing through it, the other being a fire dragon with a barrier of wind covering it. He swung Asura towards Ulquiorra as the water dragon rushed towards him, the Espada didn't have time to dodge as the dragon crashed into him, frying him and throwing him in the air, he then swung Shogo-Tenshi as the water dragon retreated, the fire dragon proceeded to fly to Ulquiorra's position in the sky, before impacting him and throwing him into the ground, he crashed onto it, creating a 25 feet in diameter hole.

"Think I'm done? Tsk." Naruto said before he swung both Asura and Shogo-Tenshi in a downwards arc, sending both of them crashing into Ulquiorra, sending the fried, burned, bruised and cut up man flying in the distance, he landed far away, his body for the most part, broken, not being able to heal instantly outside of his Resurreccion, he barely stood up, legs shaking under his weight, and opened a Garganta back towards Hueco Mundo, before falling through it, beginning the long and now, painful walk back to Las Noches.

"We will meet again, stranger." Ulquiorra said as he turned his head to look outside the Garganta, before it closed.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya, the blonde was grinning at his new zanpakuto, before he heard the two sannin coming towards him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Jiraiya asked worriedly.

"Are you crazy!? You know how much you scared me there gaki?! I-I thought you were dead." she said sadly, whispering the last part, Naruto looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry Tsunade, but I'm fine.." he said as he lost consciousness, falling to the ground, before Jiraiya caught him.

"He's fine, just tired. Heh, he really is something, no?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that, but somebody's gonna have to tell me what all that was, I'm seriously confused, the kid's obviously not just some academy student, and he's Minato and Kushina's son." She said, to which Jiraiya nodded.

"He has a lot of secrets, A LOT, you're okay with being the next Hokage, right?" he asked cautiously, Tsunade nodded, "Good, since you're gonna be the next Hokage you should be told all his secrets, I'll tell you once we get back to the inn." He told her.

* * *

 ** _2 hours later..._**

'It's been 2 years since I last fell unconscious after a dramatic event, and once again, I have a pounding headache!' Naruto thought annoyedly as he sat up in his futon, 'I guess I'm back at the inn' he mused as he sat up, he looked around, looking for his two swords, he was relieved when he found them, sat up against the wall.

"So guys, anything to report after I used both of you?" he asked through his mental link.

"No, your body didn't suffer anything from using both swords at the same time, you can definitely use their abilities, however, it is too soon to say if you should be releasing both at the same, earlier when you did it tired you out, but that was probably because you were already tired from all the events that had already happened, I think that using both of them released probably won't cause any damage, but it might tire you, nothing training can't fix." He heard Asura say.

"Good, did anything change with you, now that I awakened your zanpakuto powers, are your old powers still there? Chakra and all that?" he asked.

"No, it seems I still have my chakra, along with my zanpakuto powers." he responded, to which Naruto sighed in relief.

"Good." he responded, stepping out of his room and entering the living room of the hotel room, where Tsunade and Jiraiya were talking, with another person, who's name he was pretty sure was Shizune, listening, Jiraiya turned his head to look at the blonde.

"Ah, you're up, good, I just finished telling Tsunade and Shizune about you, I hope you don't mind but she has to know this, what with her being the new Hokage and all that, and Shizune being her assistant." Jiraiya said, Naruto just waved him off, sitting down on the couch.

"Meh, it's fine, I knew we'd have to tell her, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's about 10p.m., we're leaving tomorrow if you're not too tired." Jiraiya answered.

"Okay, I'm going to bed," he said, turning to look to Shizune, smiling at her, "pleased to meet you, ms..." he said pleasantly.

"Shizune, pleased to meet you as well." she responded, Naruto nodded, stepping out the living room and back to his room.

"G'Night!" he told them.

* * *

 ** _Next morning..._**

"You ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yep, let's go guys." Naruto said as they leapt into the trees.

They had been making good progress towards the village, when Jiraiya went next to Naruto, "Do you know who that guy was, you said he had hollow powers, but didn't look like one, do you have any idea what he was, and who sent him?" he asked, Naruto's expression turned serious as he thought back to Ulquiorra.

"He was a hollow alright, I don't know how he didn't have a mask, and why he was so human, as to who sent him," he sighed, "I remember him saying Aizen had been the one giving orders, he's making his move, and he can access this world, that's not good." he said seriously, Jiraiya nodded, he knew this was serious, he had been told of this Aizen person, he was strong, cunning and most importantly, intelligent, he knew having a person like him as an enemy wasn't a good thing.

"So how are you gonna this, since he might me targeting this world instead of the normal one?" he asked.

"I don't know, but one thing's sure, I'm gonna have to speed up my training, forget seals Jiraiya, when I get back I'm learning sage mode." he said, determination clear in his voice.

"Okay, I hope you know what you're getting into, even I was never able to master it." he warned.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that you're talking to somebody who's the reincarnation of the greatest sage to ever exist, after the sage of six paths, of course." Naruto said with a smirk, which Jiraiya returned.

* * *

 ** _2 Days Later, Konoha gates..._**

"How does it feel to be back Baa-chan?" Naruto asked from Tsunade's side as they made their way up to the gates, ignoring her glare at the name.

"It's... weird, I guess I wasn't expecting to ever come back here, it hasn't changed one bit though." she said nostalgically as they crossed the gates, ignoring the gate keepers, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, who were too busy gaping like fish at the new arrivals to stop them.

"Ok, let's head to the Hokage Tower to inform Jiji we're back!" Naruto said as they headed to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's office, "Jiji! We're back with Baa-chan!" he moved to the side to reveal three other people, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade, Sarutobi smiled at them, happy to see his two old students.

"Ah, Naruto, Jiraiya, I see you've managed to bring Tsunade and Shizune back." he said as the blonde and the sannin sat down, Tsunade and Shizune standing up behind them, "Seeing as Tsunade is now Hokage, I see no need for you two to report your mission to me, so I will be taking my leave, oh, oh by the way Tsunade, there's about 2 weeks worth of paperwork waiting for you once you get settled in, just ask somebody and I'm sure they'll tell you where to find it." The retired Hokage said quickly, leaving before Tsunade could castrate him.

Tsunade growled angrily, scaring the other three, "Old pervert! I haven't even been here for one minute!"

"Well," Jiraiya said nervously, choosing his words carefully, as to not aggravate Tsunade any further, "I'll be taking my leave now." he said as he tried to run out the door, only to be stopped by Naruto holding his collar, 'How can that midget reach up to my collar?' he thought confusedly, before he was pushed back on the chair and facing Tsunade, who had taken her seat as the Hokage.

"Sorry ero-sennin, but you can't leave yet, we still have to discuss what happened with that Hollow, and how we're gonna deal with this situation, I already sent a clone to fetch my group, they should be here right aboooout," he looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch, putting his fingers up and counting them down, "Now." he said as the door opened to reveal the group of exiles, Urahara in front.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun~ It's been a while, ne?~ I trust your mission went swimmingly?" he said cheerfully.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, went great, fought a hollow that looked like a human, died, awakened a second zanpakuto that I didn't know I had, run of the mill." he said sarcastically, earning a raised brow from Kisuke and confused looks from the others.

"Interesting, no doubt you'll have some things to tell us, I'm guessing that woman sitting at the Hokage's desk is Tsunade Senju?" he asked, getting a nod from the woman, he then turned towards Jiraiya, "Ah, I'm afraid I don't know who you are." he said, getting a crestfallen look from Jiraiya.

"You don't know me? How sad! Well, no matter! I am the legendary Jiraiya! Super-pervert! The most powerful of the sannin, Toad Sage and writer of the best selling novel, Icha Icha! Surely you must have heard about it." he exclaimed, getting sweatdrops for Naruto, Yoruichi, Tsunade and Shizune, but oddly enough, stars in the eyes of the exiles, along with looks of awe, they all approached Jiraiya with a reverent look, even Kensei, Hachi and Tessai, and bowed, all speaking at the same time.

"Jiraiya-sama! It is an honour to meet you! The writer of the greatest books of all time, please allow us to bask in your greatness if only for a couple seconds!" They said, all who were listening, aside from Jiraiya, who was beaming with happiness, face-faulted.

"Are you kidding me! You read ero-sennin's books?! They're smut!" Naruto yelled.

Hiroyi growled at him, then punched him into a wall, "SAY THAT AGAIN GAKI! JIRAIYA-SAMA'S BOOKS ARE WORKS OF ART YOU COULD NEVER HOPE TO UNDERSTAND!" She screamed.

"Maa, maa, no need to get violent, Naruto doesn't know what he is talking about, he will come to understand my works once he grows up, for now I ask that you forgive his foolishness." Jiraiya said seriously, way too seriously for what he was actually talking about, "I shall apologise by for my pupil's foolishness, would you all like a signed copy of my newest book?" he asked, making all the exiles, besides Yoruichi, who was trying not to kick all their faces into the dirt, gasp and bow down again.

"Oh Jiraiya-sama, we appreciate your unending kindness, word of your forgiveness would have been enough, but you also offer to give us a signed piece of your art! How can we ever repay you!" They all said again, Jiraiya grinned and pulled out enough books for all the exiles, signing them and handing them out, they all hugged and held the book as if it was a newborn child, sending kisses and affectionate words to it. Tsunade, having seen enough of their show, coughed to get their attention.

"If you're done with your circus, we're here to talk about what happened during Naruto an Jiraiya's mission, Naruto, would you mind telling them the events that happened during your mission?" she asked, Naruto nodded, and proceeded to tell them all that had happened during their trip, needless to say, by the end, they were shocked, Yoruichi was the first to recover.

"So you mean to tell us that Asura, on top of being able to give you enormous amounts of ninja powers, is also a zanpakuto?" Naruto nodded, "That you awakened it after you DIED by the hands of a hollow that had a zanpakuto, but that looked human and that was a soldier of Aizen?" she asked, bewildered, Naruto nodded, looking like they were simply talking about the weather, "So you now have two zanpakuto that you can use simultaneously?" he nodded again, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she screamed, surprising Naruto, who fell of the chair, "Do you ever not get into crazy, life threatening, unimaginable situations?" she yelled, to which Naruto did have the grace to look sheepish.

"Yep, I guess it's in my blood." he said, scratching the back of his head, "But the point is, Aizen's making his move, and he somehow has a way to enter this universe." he told them, his expression turning serious.

"We weren't expecting Aizen to want anything to do with this world, so we didn't think of what to do in case he did target this place. But, I do have an idea that might work out for now." Kisuke said, getting everybody's attention, "I'm thinking that me, Yoruichi and Tessai, would go to the living world, to guard it incase Aizen tries anything there, that the visoreds would stay here in case Aizen tries anything, and that Naruto would stay here for another couple months, so that he can master sage mode and control his inner hollow, after he does that, he would come to the living world with us. How does that sound?" he asked.

"It does sound like a good idea, but we'd have to find an excuse for Naruto to disappear for a long period of time." Tsunade argued.

"You could just say he's on a long term mission, and besides, time goes by differently in the living world, he could be gone for 50 years and it would only be 5 here." Yoruichi said, getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Well then it's settled! I'll just be stuck here until I'm done with sage mode and controlling my inner hollow, shouldn't take more than a couple months, right?" he said sheepishly, getting a deadpan look from everybody, "You guys always take everything so seriously...".

* * *

 **Done! Hope you guys like it! Also, tell me how you like his second zanpakuto. I probably won't have him be able to use both of their bankais at the same time, and if he can, it will be only for last resort, seeing as it would put a strain on his body, but I'm not sure, if you guys want I'll have it so he can use both at the same time, but restrict his other powers so it balances out, you decide!**

 **Please keep sending Favs, Follows and Reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Timeskips on timeskips.

 **Hello and welcome to chapter 7 of 'Naruto Fish-Cakes Namikaze: Ninja Shinigami'.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows along with 10,000 hits!**

 **On the subject of Naruto using both his swords in bankai at the same time, I'll make it so that he can, but there will be some restrictions.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **LEGO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Timeskips on timeskips.**

"Welp, guess I'll see you guys in a decade or two." Kisuke said, Yoruichi and Tessai behind him, the portal had already been opened and they were ready to get going, Kisuke had apparently programmed the portal to lead them to a place called Karakura Town, in a country called Japan, he had said it was a good place to go to because of it's high concentration in spiritual energy and because he had already gone there a couple times and set up a small shop, 'Urahara shoten', he had said it would be a good place to lay low and nobody had argued.

"Naruto, you better be ready to train your ass off when you're done here cause we won't be going easy on you." Yoruichi said with a smirk, getting a smirk back from Naruto.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I just hope you guys'll be able to keep up with me." he said playfully as Yoruichi walked towards him and surprised him by giving him a hug, her playful demeanour gone.

"Stay safe, I don't want to have to wait any longer to see you again just because you pulled some stupid stunt." she whispered to him, his wide eyes softened as he returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I don't want to have to wait any longer either, but I can't really control all the shit that happens to me." he whispered back as he broke the hug and smiled to her, a smile which was returned. After their small moment was over she walked back to the portal.

"See ya." she said as the three walked through the portal. After the portal was closed Naruto turned to look at the visoreds, who were looking at him with a sadistic gleam in their eyes that scared Naruto, who was thinking he should have followed Yoruichi instead of staying here.

"So Naruto," Shinji said, with an all too scary enthusiasm, "ready to get into your training?".

'Kami-sama help me.' Naruto thought as he was dragged by the visoreds into the training area.

* * *

 _ **A couple hours later...**_

"OH MY GOODNESS! HOW DOES THIS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH CONTROLLING MY INNER HOLLOW?!" Naruto screamed as he dodged another ballon filled with water, almost falling off the balance beam he was told to stay on while doing so.

"Stop questioning us Naruto, this is the official method, patented by us, on how to control one's inner hollow, this is a very important step towards mastery of your hollow powers, we're just doing this to test your endurance, and to tire you out, it'll make things easier in the future." Shinji said, trying to keep a serious expression as he saw a balloon that was launched by Mashiro hit Naruto's face, causing him to fall, "I SAID STAY ON THE BEAM!" Shinji screamed as all the visoreds proceeded to throw their balloons at the lying figure of Naruto.

"ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY TO TIRE ME O-" He yelled, before a water balloon found itself in Naruto's mouth, he bit down on it, causing it to explode in his mouth, "OWW, FUCK THAT HURTS MORE THAN IT SHOULD!" he bellowed as he picked himself up and got back on the beam.

"I said no complaining Naruto, but if you must know, yes, we could be using another method, but where's the fun in that?" Shinji laughed as another balloon hit Naruto in the crotch, making him freeze and fall off the beam, again, and to get pelted with water balloons, again.

'What did I do to deserve this.' Naruto thought pathetically as another balloon hit his ass.

* * *

 ** _3 days of balloon pelting later..._**

"Uhh, I guess you don't get tired out." Shinji mused, after 3 days of intense balloon pelting they had finally ran out of balloons.

"What?! This was to tire me out? You know that's almost impossible. You mean to tell me all this was for nothing?!" Naruto screamed as he launched himself at Shinji, intent on ending his life.

"Weren't you listening, Shinji told you that a couple hours in." Kensei said.

"I WAS A BIT TOO BUSY DODGING WATER BALLOONS TO THE CROTCH TO LISTEN!" Naruto yelled as he punched Shinji into the wall.

"STOP COMPLAINING WHISKERS-GAKI, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE." Hiyori screamed as she hit Naruto in the face with her sandal, "Now we can actually get to the good part, it's time for you to fight your inner hollow." she said.

"Finally! I thought I would never get to that." Naruto muttered, before dodging another hit of Hiyori's sandal.

"STOP COMPLAINING GAKI!"

"THAT'S THE POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK, MIDGET, YOU'RE SMALLER THAN ME!"

* * *

 ** _After much arguing, Naruto's mindscape..._**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Asura and Shogo-Tenshi, signifying he was in his inner world, he stood up, facing the two.

"So guys, where's the hollow?" Naruto asked.

"He's inside the forest, he should show himself to you when you're deep enough in it." Asura said, Naruto nodded at him and headed in the forest, before he was stopped by Shogo-Tenshi putting a hand on his shoulder.

 _"Are you sure you're ready to face your hollow? It will be a difficult battle."_ Shogo-Tenshi questioned as she stared at Naruto with a serious expression.

"You already know the answers to these kinds of questions Shogo-Tenshi. This isn't something I can avoid anymore, I don't want to have to worry about my hollow trying to take over, or even worse, taking over, during a fight. I have to do this, besides, I know I won't lose." Naruto said calmly, smiling at her as he softly removed her hand from his shoulder, before heading into the forest.

He ran for about 3 minutes into the forest before he stopped, feeling a presence staring at him, "You there hollow? I'm ready to fight, the question is, are you?" Naruto said as he unsheathed both his swords, his hollow suddenly appeared before him, 2 swords in his hands as well, although his swords colours were reversed, where Naruto's sealed swords were black, his sword's were white, although the hilts were the same.

 **"So you've finally grown some balls and decided to face me, huh? Well, it just makes the time I have to wait shorter."** he said as he readied himself, **"Ready?"** he asked, in response, Naruto readied himself as well, **"Let's go!"** he yelled as both launched themselves towards the other, in a flash, their swords met, Naruto's Shogo-Tenshi meeting with the hollow's, and Naruto's Asura meeting with the hollow's, the strength behind the blow caused a shockwave to go across the forest, they looked each other in the eye, Naruto's normally warm blue eyes icy as he glared at the hollow, the hollow's small yellow iris showing mirth as he looked at Naruto with a smirk, **"Why so serious Naruto? What happened to your usual confidence? Scared of me maybe?"** he cackled as they broke swords, Naruto's expression never changing, **"You don't want to talk to me? Fine. At least you won't interrupt me while I talk to you about what I'll do when I take control of your body."** he said as he dodged a horizontal slash of Naruto's Asura, countering it by sending a vertical slash of Shogo-Tenshi down on Naruto, who blocked it with his own, jumping back to dodge the hollow trying to stab his Asura in him.

 **"Hmm, I wonder what I'll do first? Ah! I'll start by killing all those visoreds or whatever they call themselves."** he said as dodged a particularly strong slash of both Naruto's swords, a slash that caused the ground to explode in a 5 meter wide crater, **"Did that anger you? Good. Maybe I'll go destroy that village afterwards, what's it again? Konoha? Yeah. I'll kill all the villagers in there."** he cackled when he saw Naruto's expression change to one of controlled anger, but he still kept silent, opting to keep sending slashes towards his hollow, who was dodging them with relative ease, **"After I'm done with all that I'll find a way to kill Kisuke and Tessai. But don't worry, I won't kill your precious Yoruichi."** he heard Naruto growl when he mentioned Yoruichi, **"Oh? What's that I hear? It seems you have a soft spot for her, huh? Well don't worry, I won't be killing her, she's far to arousing for that, I'll turn her into a sex slave or something, ooh yes, I can already imagine it, don't worry, I'll let you see it."** Naruto's expression had turned more and more enraged as the hollow continued, before he finally cracked.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH A HAIR ON YORUICHI YOU BASTARD!" he brought both Shogo-Tenshi and Asura up, "Bring heaven's winds and hell's fire together, Shogo-Tenshi!" he yelled as Shogo-Tenshi turned into it's shikai form, "Storm, Asura!" he said as Asura entered it's release form and electricity could be seen coursing through it, and water built itself up behind Naruto, adding to the giant wall of fire and wind that had built itself up behind him. If one looked at Naruto now they could only describe what they were seeing as a force of nature. A giant wall of water, 20 feet tall, raged, along with lightning bolts striking near it, on Naruto's left side, the hand where he was using Asura, and a giant fire, once again 20 feet tall, raged on Naruto's right side, the hand where he was using Shogo-Tenshi, wind whipping violently around the fire. The sky had also gotten darker, clouds appearing, it had started raining, signifying Naruto's emotional torment and anger.

The hollow's expression turned into one of excitement as he looked at Naruto and the raging storm behind him, **"Finally, it just took some riling up. My turn now,** **Bring heaven's winds and hell's fire together, Shogo-Tenshi! Storm, Asura!"** he yelled, shocking Naruto, the hollow now had the same storm raging around him, all in all, it looked like the set up to Armageddon. Two forces of nature starring each other down, **"You finally see it now? It's pointless, we're the same! No. I'm better than you! I always will be and there's nothing you can do about it!"**

"Shizen Saigai!/ **Shizen Saigai!** " They both yelled as two dragons, one of fire and wind, and one of water and electricity, formed behind them, the both brought their swords down, making the dragons rush towards each other, the two fire and wind dragons collided and the lightning and water dragons crashed, causing an enormous clash, the battle lasted about 1 minute, with both sides battling for dominance, ending in a draw, with all four dragons exploding in a shower of colours, Naruto and the hollow were left panting from the attacks, both tired by the constant use of energy, that attack was one of their strongest.

 **"Don't you see now? This battle is pointless, we are both the same person, we're equals, we can both use the same ninja powers, the same zanpakuto, I can't use my hollow powers here, the only thing that can separate us is who can use the Kyuubi's power."** The hollow said seriously, a vast change from it's previous attitude.

"What do you mean? Only one of us can use the Kyuubi's powers? How does that work? Does he choose who he wants to give his powers to?" Naruto asked, confused. The two suddenly disappeared from where they were battling, appearing in the Kyuubi's prison.

 **"That's exactly it, the only way either of you could use my powers is if I wished it, or if whoever was in control of the body was in a life or death situation and to be honest, I don't want to give either of you my powers, and you aren't in a life or death situation, but I guess one of you guys have to win, so I'll ask you one thing; What would you use my powers for?"** Kurama asked, even though he was already pretty sure who he would be giving his powers to, he had seen much of Naruto's life through his cell, and he had to admit he saw what Asura saw in him, he could see that the young child had many similarities to father, and to Asura, the only son of father he respected, he already suspected what Naruto's answer would be.

"I would use it to protect those precious to me, or if there was some great evil who was trying to kill everybody, I wouldn't abuse it, I've heard of what has happened to you over the years after Hagoromo died, and as hard as it is for me to admit, seeing as you basically killed both my parents, I do feel some sympathy towards you, to be honest, after what I was told of you by Asura, I have a hard time believing you actually wanted to cause any harm to Konoha, and if I ever find a way to and I think you wouldn't cause any trouble, I would try and find a way to free you, I don't think you deserve to stay in this cage." Naruto said, Kurama inwardly smiled, he was right when he thought Naruto was a person worthy to use his powers.

 **"Very good, I guess Asura was right with what he saw in you, there's no need for you to say anything, Hollow, I already know what you would use my powers for, and I wouldn't like it. Leave."** He said as he waved his paw at the hollow, who was thrown out of the prison, **"There, he's gone, you won't need to worry about him for a while, there's no need for you guys to even fight anymore, he knows what would happen. You can now control up to 5 tails worth of my chakra, any more and even if I didn't want you to you would lose control, nothing training won't be able to fix, once you're able to control all of my 9 tails there will be one last step before fully controlling my powers, although I won't tell you what it is."** Kurama said, the last part mischievously.

"Uh, I guess you really aren't some all evil demon, although that still doesn't explain why you attacked Konoha, mind explaining that?" Naruto said as he sat down in the sewer, not caring to get his pants wet.

Kurama sighed, **"Yeah, I didn't really want to cause any harm to Konoha, when we tailed beasts are freed we tend to just want to be free, so attacking villages isn't usually our top priority,"** Kurama then proceeded to explain all that Naruto didn't know about the night of his birth.

"I see, well I guess that explains it, I just hope that masked man isn't too much of a pain in the ass, thanks for the talk Kurama, I'll make sure your trust in me isn't misplaced." Naruto smiled towards Kurama, preparing to go back to his normal mindscape, before the tailed beast stopped him.

 **"Wait."** He said, causing Naruto to look back at him, **"Think you can change this cage, it isn't particularly pleasant, just imagine what you want this place to look like and it will turn into it."**

"Ok, seems easy enough." Naruto answered, closing his eyes and concentrating on an image for Kurama's cage, the prison soon changed from a sewer to a sunny plain of green grass, a river flowing in the middle of it, "That good?" Naruto asked, Kurama nodded, to which Naruto smirked, "Great! See ya!" he said as he disappeared from his mindscape

* * *

 _ **Outside Naruto's mindscape...**_

The visoreds had been fighting off Naruto's hollow for a while now, it had been about half an hour since the fight had started, Shinji had gone first, followed by Hiyori and now Kensei, Naruto's hollow had been extremely powerful, more so than all the visoreds, especially after it had released both it's swords, all the sudden, HNaruto froze and Kensei paused, the hollow started shrinking, turning into a white substance that filled in the hollow hole Naruto had developed, once the change stopped, Naruto was revealed standing, looking none the worst for wear, except for his tired smirk, "That was easy guys." he said before falling unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Six months later...**_

"You can hold the mask for an amazing 22 hours, 37 minutes and 54 seconds, that's more than any of us!" Shinji said incredulously as he looked at his timer, during the six months after Naruto had beat his inner hollow, he had barely stopped training to sleep to be able to keep his mask on, and all his hard work had paid off as he could now hold his mask for longer than anybody could have imagined, he had upped his skills in kenjutsu, hand-to-hand and shunpo considerably, he also had discovered a couple new techniques for both his zanpakuto and could fire ceros and balas while wearing his mask, although he hadn't trained in anything related to ninja in a long time, he was still probably a lieutenant level shinigami. He could also rival a chunin without using his spirit powers, and easily overpower even the higher rank jonin while using them.

He hadn't gone to the academy since before his mission to retrieve Tsunade, the excuse being used was that he showed a lot of potential and just needed to be trained to reach it, which wasn't working at the academy and so he had gone on a long training trip, the only person who knew the truth was Itachi, and of course the Hokage, he still hadn't told either Hinata or Shikamaru about anything, which he felt somewhat bad about, but told himself it was better that they didn't know.

"22 hours you said?" Naruto asked, Shinji nodded, "Good, that's enough." Shinji let out a sigh of relief, the last six months of training Naruto had been more hell for the trainers than for the trainee, he just never stopped! "Well, now that I'm done with that, it's time to go learn Sage Mode, see you guys in another six months!" He yelled as he jumped up and out the training grounds, right as they sensed him leave the house they all collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"FINALLY, HE'S GONE, THANK THE LORD!" Hiyori screamed, everybody else nodded, even Kensei, they had all been dried of energy because of the last six months, and all they wanted to do was take a shower, eat and sleep for the next couple days or so and fortunately, they now could.

* * *

 _ **Another six months later...**_

After having finished his training with the visoreds, he had gone to Jiraiya and headed to Mount Myoboku where he had spent the next six months more relaxing than anything, even he was tired after _six months_ of intense training with the visoreds, and so he had taken his time, chilling with the toads, drinking the delicious sake of Myoboku with Jiraiya and Gamabunta (Don't tell Yoruichi or Tsunade), getting used to the, at first, disgusting food, and finally, training to master sage mode and master seals with Jiraiya, the sage mode training was surprisingly easy, he already meditated a lot, so learning to be completely still wasn't too hard, and learning to absorb Nature energy hadn't been too hard either, he had even had the time to start training in that advanced mode of senjutsu, Asura called it Six Paths Senjutsu something, and said it would take him decades before he could even reach it, and even more decades to master it, which had proven true. He had also gotten up to level 5 in seal mastery and had started learning the first Uzumaki clan seals, he had decided he would simply learn more about fuinjutsu from the clan seals while in the living world instead of spending more time in the shinobi world, seeing as time went by much differently there.

And now his little escapade to Mount Myoboku was over and he was with Jiraiya, who was getting ready to summon them back to Konoha, "See ya!" he said as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _ **Konoha...**_

They appeared in Konoha in the middle of the Hokage's office, right in front of Tsunade, who was drinking sake, and reading a very familiar orange book, her eyes went wide as she quickly gulped down her sake and hid it and the book back in her private drawer, she looked back up at them, chuckling nervously, "So, I take it you're done with your training?" she asked, trying to change the subject, which didn't work, as Naruto was pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"I can't believe you read that smut Baa-chan! You're the same as Ero-sennin, Ero-Baa-chan!" he yelled.

Jiraiya, for his part, was happy as could be, "Hah! I knew you loved my books Hime, what do you say, wanna recreate the scene from page 112?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her, only to receive a punch to the face that sent him flying into the nearby wall.

"Not. A. Word." She said, her tone calm, but threatening.

"Y-yes m'am" Naruto stammered out.

"Anyways, I guess you're done with learning Sage mode? Are you ready to leave for the normal world?" She asked.

"Yep, ready to go, I also learned more on seals while I was there. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and set up the portal." he said as he turned around and got ready to leave, only to be stopped by Tsunade, who grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, although because of the difference in height, he was smothered in between what many men would call 'The valley of eternal happiness'.

"Be careful, I don't want to hear that you died while trying to save the world." she said in what Naruto thought was somewhat of a motherly tone, he couldn't know, he softly broke the hug, sending Tsunade a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I won't be dying any time soon," he told her as he turned around and opened the door, "See ya!" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"You better not." Tsunade whispered to herself, before she opened her private drawer again and pulled out her sake and orange book, "Now, where was I at? Ah, yes, the part where Fukuma asks Yoshida if they can do bondage."

* * *

 ** _55 years (In the normal living world, 5 and half years in the shinobi world and Soul Society) or 175 years in the human world after the exile later, Karakura town..._**

Okay, let's recap.

After Naruto had left the shinobi world, he went to the normal living world, and met back up with Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai, who had set up a small 'business' (Naruto thought it looked more like a place to buy drugs at.), in Karakura town, they had also picked up two kids (Yes, it's as creepy as it sounds, although Naruto was pretty sure Kisuke hadn't tried anything with them), Jinta and Ururu, whom he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out where they came from, he also learned that a former friend of the exiles, Isshin Shiba, a former captain of the Gotei 13, had found himself stuck in the human world, since he had lost his powers after a series of events, and was now living with them in Karakura Town. After all that he had started training himself for when Aizen would make his move.

That was 55 _fucking_ years ago.

Apparently Aizen was a patient man and, after his first move a couple decades ago, hadn't done anything, fortunately for Naruto, who by now would have been an old man, he was in a special situation, so he basically hadn't aged more than he needed to, seeing as he was technically dead, and using his body as a gigai after he had had his chain of fate cut off, so he looked like a normal 21 year old (Just imagine Naruto during the movie _The Last_ , except taller (About 6 feet) and with the hair he has in Shippuden, I can't stand it when he has short hair), he would normally wear a dark blue shirt, with the Uzumaki clan emblem on the back, along with black pants, nothing special, he always made sure to wear the necklace Tsunade had given him.

The only good thing about Aizen waiting so long was that he had had all the time in the world to train, seeing as that was basically the only thing he had to do. And after 55 years he could definitely say his training had been worth it, he now had mastered both his swords bankais, had completely mastered how to control Kurama's chakra, and had discovered that what Kurama was saying he could attain once he mastered all 9 tails worth of his chakra was what was called Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which was stupid powerful, he had also mastered all of Asura's powers, aside from Six Paths Senjutsu, which he was still working on, he had mastered all five base elements, Mokuton, Yin release, Yang release and Yin-Yang release, the latter which he had discovered wasn't particularly useful aside from creating, or giving life, which he wasn't planning on doing, but hey, it was always good to have. He had, as was said, achieved Six Paths Sage Mode, but was still working on mastering it, which wasn't easy, he was still working on maintaining it for long periods of time, so he hadn't even gotten his first technique for it yet, he had basically mastered seals, having learned almost all of the ones in the Uzumaki clan's books, he was as fast as Yoruichi while using Shunpo in normal conditions and was even faster than her when he used it in his Chakra mode, or Sage mode, he was also as good as her in hand-to-hand, and finally, he had learned Kido a bit more with Tessai, even though he wasn't that good at it, which he had accepted, he was still pretty good at it.

So, needless to say, he was basically a one man army and Kisuke had come to the conclusion a long time ago that he could basically take him, Yoruichi and Tessai at the same time and still win, without using all of his powers.

"Argh, this Six Paths Senjutsu thing is so fucking annoying, I'll be at this for years." Naruto muttered distastefully as he fell on the couch of the Urahara Shoten, Yoruichi was sitting there, in her cat form, and decided to sit on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a break, you've been training almost non-stop for the last 55 years. You should stop for a bit, you're already powerful enough as it is, besides, I'm worried about you, you haven't been able to take your mind of training since you got here, it's not healthy." she said as she sat on his lap, purring when he started petting her, Naruto sighed, resting his head on the hand he wasn't using.

"I know, but what else can I do?" he asked.

"Maybe you can finally take me on a date? You said you would." She suggested playfully, over the last few decades, Naruto and Yoruichi had gotten a lot closer, to the point where the both could confidently say the emotion they felt towards each other was love, but the both of them were too playful and teased each other more than anything, deciding it was easier to do that than to actually face their emotions.

"You know what?" Naruto asked, grinning, "You're right. Sure, I'll take you on that date you've been dying for, get into your human form and get dressed. We're leaving in 10, I gotta take a shower." he said as he set her off his lap and ushered her towards her room.

'I didn't think it would be that easy.' she thought with a smirk as she headed to get dressed.

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

Yoruichi and Naruto stepped out of their respective rooms, both wearing their normal attire, which wasn't one somebody would wear to go on a date, but neither of them really cared for that, "Ready to go?" he asked as she nodded and they head out.

"So where are we going? I'm not expecting something all fancy or anything but still." she asked as they walked down the street, not looking like they were on a date whatsoever.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no clue." he deadpanned, causing a vein to appear on Yoruichi's forehead.

"Baka!" she said as she hit him, "You don't just take somebody out on a date like that, you should at least have something planned!" she yelled at him as he held his head.

"Ok, ok, god, I have an idea, follow me." he told her as he took her hand and led her to a dark alley.

"What the hell? This is even worst than before, you sure know how to show a girl a good time." she muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not staying here, who do you take me for? I might not be the most romantic guy around but I'm not that stupid either, the only reason I took you here was because nobody can see this." he said as he suddenly grabbed Yoruichi and picked her up bridal style, making her let out an 'eep' and start giggling.

"What are you doing?" she asked in between giggles.

"Taking you on a date." he said as he jumped up the building using shunpo and proceeded to run halfway across town, not being visible to the untrained eye as he took her to his favourite spot in Karakura Town, "I discovered this spot a couple months ago while I was running around." he said as he set her down and turned her around to look at the view, she gasped as she saw it. They were situated a top a hill that gave them a perfect view of the city, which was currently bathed by the sunset, the sky was clear of any clouds and had taken on a pinkish hue, all in all, it looked breathtaking.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." she whispered as Naruto came up next to her and put a hand around her waist, setting them down in the grass while she put her head down on his shoulder, they stayed silent during the sunset, which lasted about 10 minutes, just enjoying each other's presence, when the last lights of the sun finally disappeared Yoruichi brought her head up, looking at Naruto's face, bathed in the last remnants of the sun's light, she couldn't help herself as she planted a kiss on his neck, surprising him as he looked at her and looked at her face, which was also bathed in the sun's light, they couldn't help themselves, they planted a kiss on each other's lips, they stayed there for about 20 seconds, neither of them moving, their eyes closed, enjoying the other's lips, before Naruto put his hand on her cheek and she wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening their kiss as she pushed him down on the grass, Naruto ran his tongue on her lips, demanding access, which she granted, they battled for dominance, the battle lasting about 2 minutes before Naruto won, they kissed for another minute, with Naruto exploring her mouth, Yoruichi occasionally moaning, before she demanded her turn, at her turn exploring his mouth for another minute, before they separated, a small strand of saliva connecting their lips, they smiled at each other, Yoruichi placing her forehead on his.

"Wow." he whispered, causing her to giggle and plant another soft kiss on his lips, the kiss quickly turned into another make out session, this time with Naruto taking control halfway through it and rolling them around so he was on top, pinning her hands over her head and separating their lips, opting to suck on her neck, making her gasp in surprise before releasing soft moans as he continued to suck on her neck. Her squirming continued for another minute as he kept sucking at her neck, giving her hickeys, before he lifted his head back up, releasing her hands, that she placed around his neck.

"Wow." she whispered, making Naruto laugh, he decided to, against what he actually wanted, end their little session here and pulled her back up so that they were sitting facing each other, Naruto and Yoruichi being sat cross legged.

"Wanna eat?" he asked, making Yoruichi give a confused nod positive.

"Sure, but what are we gonna eat? There isn't anything here." she questioned.

"One of the good sides of basically being one with nature is that I can do this." he said as several plants sprouted, all containing different ripe fruits, Naruto plucked a strawberry and brought it up to Yoruichi's mouth, which she gladly took, lightly moaning at the taste.

"These are delicious." she complimented.

"Yep." he agreed, and so they sat on the grass, eating different fruits that Naruto had made grow, they stayed there well into the night, just deciding to sit next to each other in the end, with Yoruichi's head on Naruto's shoulder, looking over the town that was bathed in the moon's light.

"We should get going, it's getting late and I can feel something going on in the city." Naruto suggested, not really wanting to leave but knowing that they should get going.

"Aww, come on, 5 minutes." Yoruichi whined as she put her head in the crook of Naruto's neck, Naruto laughed before removing her head.

"I don't want to leave either but we need to leave, we'll do this again." he said as he softly kissed her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Yoruichi nodded, lifting her head from Naruto's shoulder as he got up and offered his hand to her, which she took, "Let's go." he said.

They ran across the rooftops for a few minutes before they arrived at the scene, which was that of an small, black haired soul reaper, lying on the ground, obviously injured, planting her sword in a taller, orange haired boys heart, a hollow looming above them, "Is she giving him her soul reaper powers?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, seems she was injured and doesn't have another choice, but look." She said as she pointed back towards the two, the small soul reaper had just stabbed the sword inside the boy, causing a huge explosion, almost as big as the one Naruto had caused when he had gained his soul reaper powers, they both covered their eyes as the explosion rocked before them.

"That kid! He has a huge amount of Reiryoku, and it's different from the Soul Reaper's, it's his own!" Naruto yelled out as the explosion subsided, showing the orange haired kid in a shinigami's outfit, holding a huge sealed sword, "His sword! It's huge, didn't you say the size of one's zanpakuto represented their amount of reiryoku?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, but this just means he has a lot of energy that he can't control, it's still impressive though." Yoruichi answered, suddenly, Kisuke appeared on the scene and talked to the young girl for a bit, before she followed him, probably to the shop.

"Why is he taking her to the shop?" Naruto asked.

"Can't you sense it? She has no more reiryoku, and she gave her powers to a human, in Soul Society doing that is considered a crime, he's probably gonna give her a gigai or something, We might be seeing more of them in the future." Yoruichi said.

"Maybe I'll finally have something other than training to think about." Naruto said with a smirk, he could already feel an adventure brewing.

* * *

 **Okay okay I'll admit I went a bit crazy with the timeskips, but to be honest II've been wanting to get the story going and I'm sure you guys have to, besides there was no need to write all the training Naruto went through.**

 **I also probably made it seem like I made Naruto god-like, but worry not! He will not be god-like, yes he will have six paths senjutsu and all types of other shit but he won't be God-like.**

 **Okay maybe a little...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed tbe little fluff scene, even though it pained me to write it. I've been thinking of having a bit of fun and maybe making it a harem so if you guy want me to just tell me what girls you want and if enough people ask for it it'll happen.**

 **That's all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8 NFCN:NS. Yes, I can't be asked to type the whole title every time, deal with it.**

 **As for the harem, I probably will have one and I'll just add some of the women you guys want me too, so just tell me, although Rukia's off limits, she's too similar to an 8 year old for me to write anything romantic with her, I'd feel dirty.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follow, I'm also getting a crazy amount of hits every chapter, I was at 10,000 before chapter 7 and now I'm already at 12,000, so thanks.**

 **Also somebody asked if Naruto is basically ageless like shinigami, which he is, since his chain of fate is cut off he's technically just a soul in a gigai, the gigai being his old body, so he'll only age up to like 25-30 years old before his body stops ageing, or at least his ageing slows down considerably.**

 **I'm happy to say that the story is finally going to actually start picking up, the first 7 or so chapters were more of a very long prologue to what's gonna happen now, so some might feel the story's going fast, but it won't keep up this pace for long.**

 **Oh, and also another timeskip, don't worry there won't be many more after this.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **LEGO!:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

 _ **A couple weeks**_ **later...**

"Let me recap," Naruto said, his palm in his hand after all he had just heard, "So the kid who received Shinigami powers a couple weeks ago was found out and Soul Society came to get Rukia, the Shinigami who gave him her powers, they cut his Saketsu, effectively removing his Shinigami powers and normally killing him, but he survived, and now he wants to save Rukia, who's in Soul Society and most likely going to be executed in a couple weeks, and to rescue her he had to regain his Shinigami powers, and to do so you did with him the same thing you did to give me my Shinigami powers, after that you trained him for the last 7 days so he'd be ready to invade Soul Society, and you think he is, and now you're saying him and his three friends, a quincy and two humans with weird powers, are going to invade Soul Society to save Rukia, and you set up Yoruichi to help them. Am I right for now?" he recounted, sighing when he saw Urahara nod excitedly as if he was talking about Icha Icha, 'I think he does these things on purpose.' Naruto thought, "And to make all this even better you put the Hokyogu in Rukia's gigai so that it would be destroyed, meaning that the Hokyogu is now in Soul Society, which means that if Aizen somehow finds that out, we're fucked." Naruto said, making Urahara nod once again, "And now you want me to go along with them as well?" Naruto asked, getting more and more irritated as he recounted what Urahara had just told him, Urahara nodded nonchalantly again, "TEME, I WAS GONE FOR 2 FUCKING WEEKS AND YOU GET IN THIS BULLSHIT, I SHOULDN'T KEEP LEAVING YOU ALONE!" Naruto yelled as punched Urahara in the nose.

"Okay maybe I did deserve that." Urahara said as he picked himself up, "But the real question is, are you willing to go?" he asked, to which Naruto sighed.

"Of course I am, I've been way to bored for the past years, this has to do with Aizen, I want to test my powers and it's not like I can let some kids walk to their doom like that, so yes, I'll help, but you fucking owe me." Naruto grumbled, making Urahara regain his usual playful expression.

"Oh thank you so much Naruto! You're always so reliable!" Urahara said cheerfully, avoiding a punch from Naruto.

"Don't overstep your boundaries, teme." Naruto warned, "Anyways, you said they were downstairs and you were about to set up the Senkaimon."

"Yep, follow me, although don't make your presence known until I say you should, I want to surprise them." Urahara laughed mischievously, making Naruto sigh.

"Whatever." he grumbled, the two made their way underground, Naruto hiding his presence and setting himself up behind a rock while Urahara explained to the group how things would work in the Senkaimon.

"Is that all Geta-Boshi, can we finally get going now." Ichigo asked, wanting nothing more than to get away from the creepy scientist and head to Soul Society, all hope of them finally leaving was crushed as he saw Urahara giggle behind his fan, making the whole group, even the cat, sigh.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer, you see, I took the liberty of calling another friend, and he'll be joining you guys," Urahara cleared his throat dramatically, "Now if you would please show yourself, Naruto." Urahara said, making the cat's eyes widen, as an about 6 feet tall blonde with blue eyes jumped on the scene, his right hand up and making the peace sign, a wide grin on his face.

"Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He said happily, his eyes gazing over the group, not being particularly impressed with them, they all had potential, especially the orange haired kid, but it was obvious they hadn't achieved it yet, he had heard from Urahara that the orange haired girl had a very interesting power, one that might attract Aizen's attention, he would have to be sure she stayed safe during the invasion, the quincy and the giant looked like they could possibly rival a captain once their potential was achieved, but they weren't there yet, but the orange haired kid was the one that attracted all his attention, he obviously couldn't control his reiatsu, so Naruto could feel it clear as day and, even if it still didn't even come close to what Naruto had, it was still higher than what most _Captains_ could achieve, he could tell that the kid would become a menace over time, he would definitely be more powerful than his father ever was in a couple years, 'A very interesting group you have indeed, Kisuke.' he thought as his gaze went over a familiar black cat, his expression turned into excitement, "Yoru-" he would have said 'Yoru-chan!', had said cat not jumped on his face, shutting him up.

"They don't know I'm a female yet, so call me Yoruichi." Yoruichi whispered in his ear, Naruto grinned, oh how he loved his Yoruichi's playful side, he nodded and she got of his face, opting to sit on his shoulder.

The orange-haired kid, who Naruto was pretty sure was called Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin's son, looked at Naruto suspiciously, "What are you doing here? I mean, I get you're Kisuke's friend, but that doesn't explain why you're helping us." Ichigo questioned.

"Well, the reason why I'm doing this is pretty simple, I haven't had anything to do in the last dozen years, so I'm bored, I want to see just how powerful my training has made me, and I can't just let 4 kids head towards their doom like that, you do realise how stupid it actually is to invade Soul Society at your level, right? Besides, there's something else- _Dealing with Aizen-_ I have to do there." Naruto explained.

"It doesn't matter if invading Soul Society is stupid, that won't stop me, I have to save Rukia and that's what we're gonna do." Ichigo said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto grinned at his explanation.

"I see now, Rukia's that _special_ girl, huh? Don't worry, I'll help, you'll be fine with me." Naruto teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making a vein in Ichigo's forehead stick out.

"Rukia's not special! Perv! I just owe her, and it's not like I can just let a friend die without doing anything." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, deny it as much as you want, you can't deny reality forever." Naruto said, smirking, "But," he exclaimed sharply, clapping his hands, "enough of that, Kisuke, open the portal, let's go, we ain't got forever to save Ichigo's girlfriend." Ichigo decided to simply ignore Naruto when he spoke now.

"But Naruto-san," the quincy, who Naruto had learned was called Ishida, said, making Naruto turn his head to him, "you're still in a gigai aren't you? Don't shinigami have to leave their gigai in order to use their powers?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, I'm a shinigami, but I can use my powers while in a gigai, I'm somewhat of an anomaly, it also serves as somewhat of a seal, even though I can control my power, with all the reishi I have it's pretty tiring to control it all the time, when I'm in this body I can use about 50% of my full power, but what you're feeling right now is about 20% of my full power, I can also completely conceal it if I want to, which is extremely hard for me to do when I'm in my spiritual body." Naruto explained, making the groups eyes widen, this was only 20% of his power? He already had more reiryoku than Ichigo when he was at 20%?! What was he? Ishida quickly composed himself, regaining his stoic expression.

"But what if you need to use your full power and you're stuck in your gigai?" Ishida argued.

"Trust me, the only person I would need to use my full power on is the head-captain, besides I have something to remove my soul from my body if that happens, which shouldn't happen with what we're trying to do. Remember, we're here to save Rukia, not to cause all types of drama in the Seireitei, they need to see that we aren't here to actually harm them, which I will be responsible for doing, I'll be the one attracting all the attention, you guys will look around for Rukia, I'll be doing all the flashy shit, you guys lay low, understood?" Naruto said seriously, receiving nods from everybody, "Good, Kisuke, is the portal ready?" he asked.

"Why yes Naruto, your timing is perfect as always, the portal is indeed ready." he said as a giant oval opened up, "If you would please walk in orderly fashion you will now be heading on a trip to the Soul Society, one at a time please~" Kisuke said playfully, his fan hiding his face.

"Whatever Kisuke, all you guys go, I'll enter last." Naruto said, getting nods from the group, who entered the portal, "So Kisuke, am I right in assuming you also want me to retrieve the Hogyoku?" Kisuke nodded, "Okay, will do." he told him as he entered the portal, "See ya!"

* * *

 ** _Inside the Dangai..._**

"Okay, I think we got lucky and the Kototsu isn't sweeping right now." Yoruichi said with a sigh of relief.

"Uhh, nope, he's right there! RUN!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at a yellow light that was approaching fast, they all started running as fast as they could, Naruto staying back on purpose, in case the Kototsu caught up to them, "Come on guys! Speed up!" Naruto yelled as he looked behind him to see the Kototsu fast approaching, he looked back in front of him to see a white light, most likely being the gate to Soul Society, but they wouldn't make it, "Damn it." Naruto cursed, "Guys, keep running! I'll hold it off for a couple seconds!" he said as he made several hand signs and said, "Doton: Doryūheki(Earth Release: Mud Wall)" he yelled as a giant wall of earth rose from the ground of the dangai, it didn't slow the Kototsu for long, just slowing it down, but it worked to give them enough time to reach the gate, they passed it, only to find themselves 50 feet high in the air, "Well, fuck." he said a they fell.

"Santen Kisshun, I reject!" He heard Orihime yell as three golden lights shined from her... hairpiece? Yes. And left her side, positioning themselves triangularly and forming what looked to be a yellow shield, which they all landed on, the shield stretching to alleviate their fall, they approached the ground slowly, the shield disappearing when they were close enough and them all landing on their feet.

"Phew, that was close." Naruto said sheepishly, trying to avoid the looks he was receiving from the group, aside from Yoruichi.

"What was that technique you used?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to find an excuse.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe Uzumaki-kun is from an alternate world where humans have a special energy that permits them to use those techniques, and I bet some of them have really cool eyes." Inoue said dreamily, until she saw everybody's surprised, and for Naruto and Yoruichi, shocked looks, she blushed bright red as she scratched her cheek, "Hehe, sorry, I always do that."

'What the hell? Is she Ms. Cleo or something?' Naruto thought, shocked, before he composed himself, "Hehe, yeah you really have a crazy imagination, anyway, let's get going, no doubt the Seireitei has been alerted to our arrival." Naruto said, trying to avoid the previous questions, which somehow worked.

"Isn't that the Seireitei right there?" Ichigo questioned, pointing in front of them, "Let's go, it's right there." he said as he started running towards the gate, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"You can't just enter the Seireitei, there's a giant gate that protects it once you get to close, Yoruichi has a different way to enter though, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know a friend who can get us into the Seireitei, we'll head there tomorrow, follow me." she said as they searched for a place that could accommodate them for the night, which they found in the form of a small house owned by an old man, they all decided they would stay there for the night and after a small altercation with an odd man by the name of Ganju and his friends, who rode on pigs and had the fear of god put in them when they realised it was 9 p.m., they decided it was time to hit the sack.

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

"You guys ready to get going?" Yoruichi asked from her perch on Naruto's shoulder, they all nodded and proceeded to march out the house, after thanking the owner for letting them stay.

"So Yoruichi, do you know where the house of this Kukaku Shiba person you were talking about is?" Ichigo asked as they left the small village and started walking towards what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know for sure where it is but if I know Kukaku at all it'll stick out like a sore thumb in the middle of here." Yoruichi said. They kept walking for about 5 minutes before they arrived in front of Kukaku Shiba's- _If it wasn't her house then lord knows who's it was-_ house, they all stared at it with different expressions.

"Wow! This place is so cool! Why can't Urahara think more like this person! I want to live here!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the house with stars in his eyes, Inoue basically having the same reaction.

"Is this seriously the house of the person who's gonna get us into the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded, saying the question Ishida and Chad were thinking.

The house itself wasn't anything special, but what was decorating it was, it had two giant arms that held up a sign that said "Shiba Kukaku" in huge letters.

"Huh, so she went for human arms this time interesting. And yes Ichigo, read the sign, this is Shiba Kukaku's house." Yoruichi said nonchalantly, "Well, what are you waiting for, come on.".

"Hey Yoruichi you think we can convince Kisuke to put that up for his shop?" Naruto asked enthusiastically to the cat who was perched up on his shoulder.

"No, besides you'd have to convince me too, and it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens." she said as they were about to enter the house, before they were stopped by two identical men jumping in front of them.

"We cannot allow you to enter Kukaku-sama's house without an invitation, we will have to ask you to leave peacefully." The man on the right said, Yoruichi jumped off Naruto's shoulder and made her way in front of the two.

"Hey Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, I'm sure Kukaku would be fine with me and my friends entering her house, she owes me a favour anyways." Yoruichi said, the two guards gasped in shock and quickly bowed when they realised who they were talking to.

"We apologise Yoruichi-sama!" The man on the right said.

"We did not realise it was you!" The man on the left continued.

"Please enter!" They both finished at the same time, opening the doors, the group looked at the two guards weirdly before entering the house, only to see a staircase leading down, they made their way down it and found themselves in front of a door, Naruto took his shoes off as they were about to enter, getting confused looks from the group, aside from Yoruichi.

"Why are you taking your shoes off?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a guest inside of this house, it's basic respect to take off your shoes before you enter somebody's house." Naruto said, not seconds later the doors slammed open to reveal a woman, with green eyes, black hair, a prosthetic arm and a very... _respectable_ chest looking at them.

"Who said that?!" she asked, obviously bewildered, Naruto slowly raised his hand, scared he had done something wrong, "You?" she asked, getting a nod from the blonde, the woman suddenly jumped at Naruto, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug, her _assets_ pressing firmly against him, "Finally somebody with proper manners! You'd be surprised at how rare they are!" she said as she released him from the hug, revealing a blushing Naruto, "Oh, and cute too! This is my lucky day!" she exclaimed, getting an even bigger blush from Naruto, "Maybe you actually brought some decent guests Yoruichi. What are you here for?" she questioned as she fully released him from the hug and looked at the rest of the group of the now blushing teenagers, some with nose-bleeds.

"We need you to get us into the Seireitei, if that isn't too much work." Yoruichi explained, earning a laugh from Kukaku.

"You never cease to get yourself into crazy situations Yoruichi, sure I'll help, it'll be fun." Kukaku said, "Come on in, just take your shoes off and keep the place clean." Kukaku said, the last part threateningly, they all went into the house, after taking their shoes off, and sat on the mats, Kukaku sitting on what could described as a throne on pillows, "So, I'm guessing you want to bust in using the cannon Yoruichi?" Kukaku asked, getting a nod from Yoruichi.

"Wait, wait, a cannon? The hell?" Ichigo and Ishida asked at the same time, looking at each other afterwards, then looking at the exact opposite direction from each other, Kukaku grinned, oh how she loved scaring little brats with her crazy inventions.

"Yep, we're gonna send you flying over the gate and crashing into the Seireitei at very unsafe speeds with very unsafe measures, you'll most definitely die if you mess up even one thing." Kukaku said with a foreboding tone, smirking when she saw the groups expression, aside from Yoruichi and Naruto, turn to fear.

"What did we just get ourselves into..." Ichigo mumbled, Naruto for his part, seemed more excited than anything, looking at her with stars in his eyes.

"Seriously! A cannon! That's so cool! It almost makes me sad I'm entering via a different way." Naruto said excitedly, his tone turning sadder when he realised he wasn't going to get to experience the ride, all of the group looked at him in confusion, even Yoruichi.

"What do you mean you're entering via a different way, aside from the gates, there's no other way to enter." Kukaku said, confused.

"And that's how I'm gonna enter, the gates." Naruto said cryptically, "I'm gonna enter the Seireitei first and cause commotion so that you guys don't have as much attention on you." Naruto explained.

"That's some serious balls you got there to wanna bust into the Seireitei alone. How are you gonna enter via the gates anyway, they don't allow intruders." Kukaku asked, liking more and the mysterious blonde each second, she then realised she didn't know any of the groups names, "Actually wait a second, what are all your names? And 'race', if you will."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo said, getting a raised brow from Kukaku at term 'Substitute'.

"Yasutora Sado, Human." Chad said.

"Inoue Orihime, Human."

"Uryuu Ishida, Quincy."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Ninja/Shinigami/Sage/Most powerful person in existence." Naruto said, somewhat seriously, getting a laugh from Kukaku, an excited look from Orihime, and a sweatdrop from everybody else, who wanted to know what the hell he was talking about when he said Ninja and Sage, but knew they wouldn't get any answers.

"You're a Ninja?! That's so cool! And a Sage! But aren't sages supposed to be like, really old and knowledgable, all like, Aummmm." Inoue said, getting in a meditating position, making Naruto and Kukaku laugh even harder.

"You certainly have an interesting group there, Yoruichi. But back to my question, how are you gonna enter through the gates, they don't just let anybody in." Kukaku asked.

"Simple, I'll lift it up, and if that doesn't work, I'll just blast a hole through it." Naruto said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder, ignoring the perplexed look from Kukaku.

"How in the hell are you gonna lift up the gates of the Seireitei? Much less blast a hole through it, the thing's made of Sekkiseki." Kukaku asked, intrigued, Naruto just gave her a mischievous look.

"Why don't you just come with me when I do it, it'd be more interesting that way." Naruto suggested with a smirk, Kukaku giving her own back.

"You know what, that's exactly what I'll do, you really have an interesting group this time, Yoruichi." Kukaku said. The rest of the group, for there part, were just left listening to the conversation and trying not to be feel too awkward at the two adults obviously flirting right in front of them, you'd think Yoruichi would be seething at her childhood friend flirting with her boyfriend, and seething at her boyfriend, but she honestly didn't care, she had always considered herself more bi than anything, to her, the more the merrier, she was freaky like that, and she knew Naruto would be able to show love to more than one woman, hell, he could show love to a hundred if he really wanted to, so she didn't particularly care, she even found herself excited at the prospect of it.

"Anyways, for you guys to be able to enter the Seireitei using the cannon, you'll need to," she then went on to explain how they were going to enter the Seireitei using her cannon, they were about to go training to get better control of their spiritual energy before Kukaku stopped them, "Oh, I almost forgot, I have somebody to assist you in controlling your spiritual energy, he's my brother, he can be a bit stupid and reckless, but I'm sure he'll be able to help you. Ganju! Get your ass over here!" she said harshly, making the same person who they had had the altercation with the other night step out of a closet and bow to them.

"Hello guests, my name is Ganju Shiba, I hope to be of as much assistance to you as I can during your stay." he said nicely, in a way that pissed Naruto off, he hated it when people acted like that.

"Oi, Ganju get off your ass and stop being a bitch, you're making a fool of yourself." Naruto said, "The dude who you were going to fight yesterday is right here and you're bowing to him on some, 'Hello guest-sama, how may I be of assistance', pick yourself up man." At that point Kukaku and Yoruichi were laughing their asses off, and Ganju had lifted his head up and spotted Ichigo, the two glared at each other, their heads bumping, a small electric current in between their eyes.

"YOU!" They both said at the same time, they prepared to launch a punch at each other, before they were taken by the collar by Kukaku, who had composed herself, and was glaring at them dangerously, making the two squirm.

"If you two idiots want to fight take it outside, I'm not gonna have my house ruined by you two!" she said harshly, dropping them down on the floor and hitting them upside the head, "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison, crawling into the corner, "That's your sister dude? I feel for you." Ichigo said, getting a furious nod from Ganju, "That's not even her on her worst days." Ganju replied, making Ichigo gulp at imagining Kukaku at her worst and Ganju shiver as he remembered her at her worst.

"If all your questions are answered you can all head down the corridor to commence your training. Ganju, lead them there, and don't open the door unless we tell you you can." she said, prompting them all to run off and shut the door, leaving Naruto, Yoruichi and Kukaku alone in the room, "Come on Yoruichi, get in your human form, you can't do anything like this, I'll get you some clothes, follow me." Kukaku said, as they both went out the room and came back moments later with Yoruichi wearing her normal clothes, that Kukaku apparently had at her house.

"So uhh, not that I mind being in a room alone with you two, but what are you planning on doing exactly." Naruto asked semi-nervously, making Kukaku chuckle and pull out several giant bottles of sake.

"Get plastered of course! What else did you think we were gonna do? Perv." Kukaku teased, making Naruto release a sigh of relief, and a look of panic once he realised he was gonna be getting drunk with these two in the same room.

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

Naruto slowly came to after the night before, where him, Kukaku and Yoruichi had drank well into the night, finishing with, if he remembered right, a game of strip poker where all the of them had ended up in their underwear. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, 'Ok good, I'm not off on some island in Nicaragua or something.' the second thing he noticed was the two beauties who he had gotten plastered with were sleeping at his left and right, both pressed up against him, one of each of their hands on his chest, all four of their... _respectable assets_ squeezed on his upper chest, with his arms in the middle of them, and both their heads in the crook of his neck, 'I don't know whether I should be ecstatic right now or not.' he quickly came to an easy conclusion, 'Ecstatic.', the third thing he noticed was that all four of them were indeed in their underwear, thankfully both of the women had their bras on as well, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to control himself, 'Strip poker did indeed happen.' he realised, and the last he noticed was that he had a raging boner, 'As is to be expected.'.

'So what do I do now? Wake them up or go back to sleep.' He questioned to himself, before he felt Yoruichi, who was on his right, dig her head deeper into his neck and latching onto his arm a bit more, 'You know what? I'm not in a rush right now, I'd have to be crazy to ruin this.' he thought as he closed his eyes again and was about to go back to sleep, before he heard what seemed to be a yell of, "Kukaku, Yoruichi, Naruto!" he mentally groaned, of course they had to ruin this, brats. The two at his side were unfortunately woken up by the yell and he felt their eyes open against his neck, they slowly lifted their head up, looking at him with a smirk, he gulped under their predatory stares.

"I must say Naruto, you make a great pillow." Kukaku said, putting her head back in the crook of his neck, "I think I'll just go back to sleep, what about you, Yoruichi?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, I think I'll _go back to sleep_ as well." she said as she set herself back on Naruto's neck.

"Uhh, girls, as much as I want to go back to sleep as well I think they were calling for us a minute ago." Naruto said nervously, his head becoming redder by the second.

"Oh come on Naruto- _kun_ surely you wouldn't want to get out of bed with us." Kukaku said playfully, the two then did something he wasn't expecting and licked his neck, he gasped not expecting it, and unconsciously lifted his head up, giving the two more of his neck, "See, I knew you would see it our way." Yoruichi said as the licking soon went to sucking, with Naruto biting his lips to try not to moan. That went on for about 2 minutes, with Naruto squirming under their touch, before they put one of each of their legs on him, feeling his... _excitement,_ through his boxers, they both giggled, although inwardly impressed by his size, "It seems our Naruto's been enjoying this a little to much, ne, Kukaku?" Yoruichi teased, giggling, "Yes, but after all, it's our fault isn't it? Maybe we should rectify it." Kukaku said, trying to hold in her giggles, "What do you think Na-ru-to?" she asked.

"Hnngggnnnffpp" he managed to 'say', making the two women giggle even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yoruichi said as they both started sliding down his body, planting small kisses along his chest, they finally arrived at his mid-section, eyeing the tent in his boxers hungrily, "Wow, Naruto, you're really excited for it being so early." Kukaku teased, although she couldn't help but eye the tent with lust.

"Gaaaa" Naruto uttered another string of useless syllables, making the two women giggle again, they both put their hands on his boxers, and were about to pull them down when...

The doors to the bedroom slammed open, revealing Ichigo, "What the hell are you guys doing?! It's..." The words died in the back of his throat as he took on a shocked expression at the sight before him, the covers by now were off so he could see everything, he also had an especially good view of the two women's rears from where he was, his face quickly took on a tone redder than red as his nose started bleeding, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he went on until both the women, pissed at being interrupted at last second, went up to him, slamming their fists in his face and knocking him out cold.

"BAKA!" They both yelled at the same time, they turned around to look at Naruto, who by now couldn't even make out his surroundings, they both giggled at his confused expression and walked back up to him, "I guess we'll have to do this next time, Naruto-kun." Kukaku said as they both planted a kiss on one of his cheeks, making him come out of his dazed state.

"Uhhhh, y-yeah, sure." He stuttered, 'I don't know whether I should be thanking Ichigo or wanting to punch him through a building." He pondered for about 0.5 seconds, 'Punch him through a building. Especially since now I'm left with an especially severe case of blue balls.' he grumbled in thought as he put his clothes, "I'm gonna punch him again once he wakes up. Bastard." He said out loud, glaring at the unconscious form of Ichigo, the two women, now dressed came up next to him, pressing themselves to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Kukaku started, "They'll always be a next time." Yoruichi finished as they both walked out the room, stepping over Ichigo, Naruto laid there, dazed again, trying not to get another boner as his mind went wild, after about a minute he left the room as well, heading towards the dining room where he could smell breakfast.

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later..._**

"Say, where's Ichigo? I haven't seen him since he went to get you guys?" Orihime asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine, he should be back soon anyways." Yoruichi, who had gone back to her cat form, told her, as she said that, Ichigo came running back in the room, still blushing.

"Y-you," he said pointing towards Naruto, "A-a-and y-you," he said pointing towards Kukaku, "A-and..." he said, trying to find where the second women was at, he kept looking, until he noticed the cat, and his widened the size of dinner plates.

"Not. A. Word." They all said at the same time, making Ichigo gulp at the threatening tone the three most powerful people in the house were using.

"H-hai." he said as he sat down.

"Something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime, ever so innocent, asked.

"No, nothing's wrong with him Orihime, right Ichigo?" Kukaku asked, innocently.

"N-no, nothing." he replied as he went back to his food, trying to forget the last 30 minutes of his life.

* * *

 _ **After breakfast...**_

Ichigo had successfully managed to completely erase all memory of what had happened, or at least put himself in a state of denial over it, right as breakfast ended.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna head into the Seireitei one day early so that by the time you guys get there they'll already be focused on me, Kukaku, if you want to come, feel free." Naruto said as he walked towards the stairway leading back up and out the house.

"Good luck Uzumaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks, good luck to you too. So Kukaku, you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah I'm coming! I wanna see if you're all talk or not, let's go!" She said as she followed after him.

"You know what, I think I'll go see as well, I don't have any particular training to do, count me in." Yoruichi said as she hopped on Naruto's shoulder and they all headed off towards the gate.

Ichigo, while watching the interaction, couldn't help but shiver as he thought of those three being alone, 'What was that?' he wondered.

* * *

 ** _West gate..._**

Naruto walked up to the gates, Kukaku and Yoruichi looking from a rooftop on one of the houses.

"Do you actually think he'll be able to _lift_ or _destroy_ the gate?" Kukaku asked, rather excited at the prospect of that happening.

"Yes, actually, I'm sure he can, but I still want to see it." Yoruichi said.

"But how could he destroy sekkiseki? It's made to be repellent to Reiryoku, and even so, it's still pretty solid." Kukaku questioned, getting a grin from Yoruichi.

"You'll see." Was all she said as she turned her attention back to Naruto, where the gates, along with Jidanbo, the guardian had just fallen.

"Hmm, impressive, it's like they fell from the sky. And you too, where did you come from anyway?" Naruto asked, actually intrigued, taking the giant by surprise.

"It doesn't matter where I came from." He didn't know. "What's important is that I'm Jidanbo, the guardian for the west gate of the Seireitei, and I can't let you pass, so prepare to fight! I haven't been defeated in years!" He bellowed as he swung his sword at where he thought Naruto was, only to be surprised, along with Kukaku, when he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Jidanbo, but it looks like you'll have to start your little streak again." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Jidanbo, shocking him, and flicked his finger at the giant's forehead, causing him to go flying into the gates, knocking him out, Kukaku stood there flabbergasted, he had just taken out Jidanbo in one hit! With a flick of the finger! And he didn't even look like he had done anything! Jidanbo wasn't anything above lieutenant level, but still.

"He's _really_ powerful." Yoruichi said with a smirk as she saw Kukaku's expression, "You can see why I would want to be with him now, I like powerful men, and you do to." Kukaku's expression turned to one of want when she heard that.

"Hell yeah I do. And he's the definition of it. You definitely brought along a great group, and what's better, we can share him!" Kukaku said excitedly.

"Yep. Oh, look, Naruto's about to raise the gates." Kukaku turned her head back to Naruto and was shocked to see that he had put both his hands under the gate and was now lifting it.

Naruto put both his hands under the gate and muttered, "Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu(Earth Release: Lightened Boulder Jutsu)" the gate became a lot lighter, to a point as to where Naruto could lift it easily, he could have lifted it without using the jutsu and just sending chakra to his hands, but he didn't feel like it, he brought the gate up above his hands, and slammed his foot down on the ground making two earth pillars rise up and hold the gate, he removed his hands and looked inside the Seireitei, where hundreds of Shinigami were looking at him in awe and shock, but he didn't pay attention to them, no, he paid attention to one particular shinigami, who was wearing a white coat, 'A captain.' Naruto concluded, not that that really scared him, he could probably take him on easy, no, what was important was _who,_ that shinigami was, 'Ichimaru Gin.' Naruto thought, his blood boiling and unconsciously sending huge amount of killing intent at the sight of the silver haired fox that had been an accomplice towards what happened almost 2 centuries ago now.

* * *

Gin was having a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary, when suddenly he heard the gates to the Seireitei slamming down, signifying an intruder, 'Maybe those ryoka from earlier have come.' He thought, his ever present smirk widening at that idea.

"INTRUDER LOCATED AT THE WEST GATE!" He heard, he proceeded to make his way over to the west gate right in time to see something that surprised him. The gates were being lifted, meaning that somebody had defeated Jidanbo, easy enough, but what shocked him and caused his eyes to widen was the fact that Jidanbo wasn't the one lifting the gate, but it was one of the ryoka.

'This might actually be interesting.' Gin thought.

* * *

 **Taa daa! Chapter 8 is done! Hope you all enjoyed it, even though I did somewhat tease you guys with the scene in the middle, and also, incase you hadn't guessed, Kukaku is indeed in the harem, and a harem is happening, I don't know how big, but it's happening, nobody suggested Kukaku but to be honest not many people include her and even though we don't get to see her much in bleach, the little characterization she does get makes me think she would be a characted I'd like, so deal with it.**

 **Also sorry for the little cliffhanger.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Seireitei's New Prank God.

 **Hello and welcome to chapter 9 of NFCN:NS, thanks for all the positive reviews, the favs and follows, the story is also close to 15,000 hits when I'm writing this, which is crazy, I got almost 2k hits in one day when I released chapter 8, so thanks.**

 **About the harem. Somebody said that I should keep the harem at 5-6 women, and that if I added any more it would ruin the plot, which I completely agree about. I already had that thought in mind when I thought of doing one, this story isn't a romance story, which I completely abhor, there still will be some _minor_ romantic moments cause, well, this is a harem story, but it's not gonna be prominent at all, I mainly chose to write a harem to make the story more fun for me to write so it won't be some sappy ' _Oh he's my man!', 'No he's my man!', 'Oh! I can't believe you betrayed me like that!'_ blah, blah, blah, bullshit, I'll say that there won't be many women from the Gotei in there simply because, there is no reason for any shinigami to be with Naruto, a human, much less be with him in a harem, this won't be a story where all women are bisexual and fine with sharing their lover to the whole world, which somebody thought it would be, no. The only reason I even added Kukaku to this is because she doesn't actually have many ties to Soul Society that would make it so that she couldn't be with a living being, and the only reason that Kukaku and Yoruichi, and probably most women in the harem won't mind some girl-on-girl action is because most women in the harem will be the type of women that, even in the cannon story, wouldn't mind it, or at least don't seem like they would, there also will be some women who won't mind, but only with specific people (For example, _if_ I did add Soi-Fon, not saying I am, she would only be comfortable doing that kind of stuff with Yoruichi.). Also, there may be, if I find a way to make it so that it makes sense in the story, one shinigami from the Gotei in the harem, but that's only if I can find a way to make it happen. That's all about the harem, for now, I'll probably have some other change of heart about this shit, I'm extremely indecisive.**

 **Without further ado,**

 **LEGO!:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Seireitei's New Prank God.**

 _ **2nd Division Barracks, a couple moments before Naruto lifted the gate...**_

Namikaze Minato walked along the halls of the second division, his posture relaxed, yet he still inspired respect as he walked, he was heading towards the 13th division headquarters, to meet with his wife, the lieutenant of said division, Namikaze Kushina, his own lieutenant, Sui-Feng, or Soi-Fon, behind him.

When he had arrived in the Soul Society 175 years ago, he was unlucky and had found himself in the 80th district of the West Rukongai, but he still remembered his past life and as such, was very independent, it had been extremely hard at first, getting used to the idea of Soul Society and being separated from Kushina, but he hadn't lost hope. He also had enough Reiryoku to become a shinigami, so he just had to make his way to the Seireitei or hope a shinigami found him, he ended up doing the former, thinking that the chances of a shinigami finding him in district 80 were very slim, and concluding that he could also search all 80 district of the west Rukongai for Kushina while heading for the Seireitei, which he had done and, to his eternal relief, he had found her, and she wasn't in one of the lower districts, as a matter of fact she was in the 3rd district of the West Rukongai, Hokutan. After he had found her he had seen she also had enough Reiryoku to become a shinigami, and so they had gone to the Shin'o Academy, they had both graduated it early, only spending 3 years there, Minato could have graduated in 1 year if it wasn't for the fact he would have been separated from Kushina for doing so. After having graduated Kushina had gone to the 13th division, where she had almost immediately gotten to 3rd seat, and had become the lieutenant soon after Kaien Shiba's tragic death. She was extremely well liked in the 13th division, being very similar to Jushiro in that she considered everybody in the division to be somewhat family, making Rukia's disappearance and then return, only to be put on death row, all the more devastating, especially since she had gotten closer to her than most others, feeling the need to be there for one of her more lonely, and obviously depressed, subordinate, so she couldn't believe it when she had been brought back to Soul Society, only to be sentenced to execution for having transferred her powers to a human, even when she had no other choice, and her actions had saved her and a family of 4, she would have gone on a rampage had Jushiro and Minato not stopped her.

Minato had gone to the 2nd division after graduating, already being captain level in everything but having attained bankai thanks to his previous life, he had been almost immediately promoted to captain due to the need of a new one after Yoruichi's disappearance, which had shocked the pair when they learned that Yoruichi had been a soul, a captain, and that she was part of that whole shit-show that were the experiments apparently conducted by Urahara Kisuke, the two had refrained from telling the Gotei that they had seen her after her exile, not willing to divulge the location of their friend, not only because she was their friend but also because after hearing the details of what had happened, they had a hard time believing Yoruichi could be involved in such a despicable crime, which had set off alarms in their heads, making them suspect that maybe they had been framed, although by who, they couldn't know. He had also met Soi-Fon, who was his lieutenant, and after learning about her relationship with Yoruichi, and how hurt she had been by what she considered to be Yoruichi abandoning her, he had decided that he would do what Yoruichi would want somebody to do; take care of her. He hadn't told her he knew Yoruichi, but he had been a father figure for Soi-Fon when Yoruichi had been her mentor and person to look up to, thanks to that she hadn't fallen down the pit of darkness she no doubt would have fallen into.

They arrived at the 13th division, where Kushina was training the members of the division, she turned and smiled towards them as she felt their presence, "Hey, Minato-kun, Soi-Fon, what brings you here?" Kushina asked as she approached the two.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head out to lunch about now." Minato responded.

"Sure. Let's go." she answered. The three of them headed out, right before the alarms sounded, catching the attention of them.

"A RYOKA HAS BEEN SPOTTED AT THE WEST GATE!" They heard the voice from the speaker say.

Minato sighed, "Looks like we'll have to postpone our lunch, let's head to the gate." The three of them headed towards the west gate, all being specialist in shunpo, it only took them a couple seconds to get there, where they saw Gin already ready to welcome the ryoka, "Let's let Gin deal with this for now." Minato whispered as they all got out of view and hid their presence.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto..._**

Naruto decided to activate a quick Genjutsu to hide his appearance right as the gate revealed his full body, he didn't feel like showing his face just yet. He opened it to reveal the face of Ichimaru Gin, he could also sense a couple presences, but decided to not pay attention to them since they obviously weren't the ones looking for his attention. His attention was fully given to the captain in front of him, 'Gin...' Naruto thought angrily, this was one of the accomplices of Aizen's, he wouldn't kill him, he had said it himself that they didn't want to be perceived as a threat, but he would beat him. He hadn't realised that he had been releasing a decent amount of reiatsu, shocking Gin and the group hiding.

"Impressive, Ryoka. Not many people can lift the gates easily like that, that reiatsu is impressive as well, shame I'm gonna have to put you down now, Ryoka." Gin said, his normal smiling stretching even more as he kept talking, even though the reiatsu the ryoka was emitting was truly disturbing. Gin suppressed a gulp as he felt it rise, along with a growl coming from Naruto.

"Gin Ichimaru..." Naruto spat out, poising stinging his voice, "I would be glad to stay here a bit longer and beat you to a pulp, but unfortunately I have other things to do, so I'll deal with you fast."

Gin's grin widened, hiding the small amount of fear he was starting to feel, "Is that so? That'd be interesting." He said as he readied his sword, "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" he said as his sword suddenly extended, traveling at amazing speeds towards Naruto, who didn't even flinch as the weapon sped towards him, he then did something that shocked them all.

"Is that really a captain's shikai? Disappointing really." Naruto said as he held the extended zanpakuto in between his index finger and thumb, Gin's eyes widened considerably, showing his sky-blue eyes, even he was shocked.

"He caught it? He caught Ichimaru-Taicho's shikai with two fingers?" Soi-Fon whispered in shock from the group's hiding spot, they all had the same reaction, eyes wide in shock, awe and fear for the lieutenants.

"That is indeed impressive." Minato said, still shocked, but composed. "But I sense an odd energy coming from the ryoka's fingers, it isn't reiatsu, but he obviously used it to catch the sword." Minato's eyes actually fully widened as he realised what the energy was, "K-kushina-chan, the energy he's using... it's c-chakra." Minato stuttered out, much to the shock of Kushina.

"That's impossible!" she half whispered half-screamed, "For somebody to use chakra they must be in a physical body, which he can't be if he's in soul society." Kushina said, trying to be rational.

"I know, but there's no denying it, that's chakra, it feels to familiar for it not to be." Minato replied, ignoring the look of confusion on Soi-Fon's face.

"Excuse me, Namikaze-Taicho, but what is chakra?" she asked.

"I told you about where I came from. That's the energy we use in our world. Chakra." Minato explained, surprising Soi-Fon, who hadn't been expecting one of the Ryoka to be from the world her captain had been.

"So he's from area 51? I see..." Soi-Fon whispered as she went back to watching the fight.

* * *

 ** _Back with Naruto and Gin..._**

"This really is disappointing, I was expecting a better fight from a captain." Naruto said disappointedly, "Oh well, makes my job easier I guess." The sword still in his hand, he sent a strong electric current through it, enough to knock even Jidanbo out, it worked like a charm, making Gin scream out in pain and go unconscious, twitching slightly, with his hair standing up, Naruto chuckled at the scene. Deciding he was safe for a few seconds, he shunpoed on the roof where Kukaku and Yoruichi still were, "How'd you like that?" Naruto said with a grin, knowing they had seen everything. seeing that Kukaku was now looking at him with a slight gleam in her eyes, and a blush on her face

Seeing that Kukaku was too busy thinking her perverted thoughts, Yoruichi decided to answer, "As you can see, I think Kukaku enjoyed your little show, and she probably wants to spend a little more _time_ with you once you're over with the invasion." Yoruichi said with a chuckle.

"In case she's not listening, tell her I'm looking forward to spending more _time_ with her and you." Naruto said with a wink as he pet Yoruichi and gave a quick kiss to Kukaku, waking her up, before turning around, sending a peace sign to them and saying, "See ya!" and disappearing with a shunpo.

Kukaku, now woken up, could finally utter coherent sentences, and of course she chose to say, "Oh I can't wait to spend more time with you and Yoru-chan, _stud._ " she said, her voice laced with lust, making Yoruichi sigh, mainly in disappointment at not being able to actually di anything Kukaku had probably thought of, she and Naruto still hadn't even had sex yet and she was getting impatient!

"Come on Kukaku, let's get back, the brats won't teach themselves." At the reminder of the brats, her mood dropped immediately.

"Stupid kids..." she muttered as they both headed back to the Shiba household.

* * *

"Huh, looks like they took the snake to the infirmary or something..." Naruto mused as he appeared in front of the gates, only to be greeted by a crowd of soul reapers, all looking like they didn't want to be here, probably because they had heard that the man in front of them had taken out a captain in mere seconds, Naruto looked at them, confused, "Huh? Are you guys actually gonna try and fight me? Y'all must be crazy..." a short shinigami in front of him nodded shakily.

"Y-yeah, we'll t-take y-you down! F-filthy R-ryoka!" he yelled as they all charged at once, Naruto sighed, he didn't want to bully these kids, so he simply decided to vanish using shunpo, not even being visible to them as he left.

'Where do you guys think I should be heading?' Naruto asked the two spirits inside his mind.

 _'You should probably go investigate the division barracks, try to learn as much about the captains and lieutenants as possible.'_ Asura suggested, getting a nod from Naruto.

'That's a good idea,I just have to not get lost, I'll set up a couple pranks while I'm at it as well, this is gonna be so much fun!' Naruto thought cheerfully as he sped off to cause some peaceful chaos.

* * *

 ** _With Minato, Kushina, Soi-Fon and an unconscious Gin... 4th Division..._**

"You know," Kushina said, getting the attention of the other 2, "I don't think the ryoka actually wanted to cause harm to anybody here, he openly showed his distain towards Gin, yet he didn't even injure him all that much, just an electric shock that he will probably recover from in a couple hours." that caused the other two to think about the ryoka as well, they nodded after thinking about it for a couple seconds.

"I agree, but it doesn't change that he's a ryoka, the only thing not gravely injuring or killing officers will do for him is that it will save him from execution. I have a bad feeling behind all this though, Rukia's unfair treatment, these ryoka, I think something's going to be happening soon, and it won't be good." Minato told her, an ominous setting coming on him.

"Yeah, we'll have to watch out I guess." Kushina agreed, "What about you Soi-Fon? Don't you feel a bit weird about this?" she asked, surprising the small woman, who wasn't expecting to be put into the conversation.

"I- uhh, I don't think my opinion will be any better than Namikaze-Taicho's, I have reserved myself to thinking about the danger in front of us, the ryoka is obviously powerful, we need to watch out for him." Soi-Fon said, not feeling especially confident about her opinion, she tensed as she felt a hand set on her head, she looked up to see Kushina smiling gently at her.

"Come on, Soi-chan, you know we don't like it when you act like that. Your opinion is valued as much as Minato-kun's" Kushina said, making Soi-Fon blush and stutter.

"Y-yes, I-I-uhh, understand, Kushina-dono." she said shakily.

"And drop the dono, dattebane." she said, lightly glaring at Soi-Fon.

"Yes Kushina!"

They arrived at the 4th division, where they saw the captain of said division, Unohana Retsu, stepping out, she saw them and, upon seeing the unconscious Gin on Minato's shoulders, gasped and walked towards them.

"Hello, Namikaze-Taicho, Namikaze-Fukutaicho, Soi-Fon-Fukutaicho." she said lightly bowing, the bow being reciprocated by them, aside from Minato, who had his hands full, "What happened to Ichimaru-Taicho? He doesn't look injured." she questioned.

"He had gone to deal with the Ryoka at the west gate, but lost, the ryoka caught Gin-Taicho's shikai with his fingers and set an electric shock through the sword, knocking him out, he then stepped out the gate, when we took Gin and headed here, he probably came back in shortly after, so the Ryoka is still a threat, although he did go out of his way not to injure Ichimaru-Taicho too much." Minato explained as two members of the 4th division came with a stretcher to take Gin.

"I see, these Ryoka are indeed to be taken treated seriously, even though they don't seem to mean any actual harm, I am guessing a meeting will be called shortly. Thank you for bringing him here, have a good day, Namikaze-Taicho, Namikaze-Fukutaicho, Soi-Fon-Fukutaicho." she said, bowing goodbye to them. They said their goodbyes as well, and the three of them headed back to their respective divisions.

Minato and Soi-Fon arrived back at their division, only to be practically shocked into unconsciousness at what they saw.

The entire 2nd division squad was running around the barracks, either in their undergarments and holding their normally black, but now bright green, outfits, or either _wearing_ said bright green outfits, the whole squad was in chaos, screaming and asking who had done this. Minato and Soi-Fon could only look at the scene in shock at seeing their division like this.

"Is it the Ryoka who did this?" Soi-Fon asked in a far-away tone, too busy looking at their normally disciplined squad running around like headless chicken.

"There's no way for us to know." Minato answered, "But if my squad was able to be infiltrated and 'pranked' like this, then they deserve the punishment, come, let's head to my office." they headed to the captain's office and stepped in, Minato first, only for him to be assaulted by a metal bucket falling on his head, that had been put up on the door, the bucket happened to be filled with pink paint, so Minato now found himself covered in pink paint, with his whole squad running around with bright green outfits, needless to say, he was fuming. If this situation wasn't happening to him, he would probably be rolling, but it _was_ happening to him.

"Oh my goodness! Minato-Taicho, wait, let me get you a towel." Soi-Fon said in a panicked voice, who had the nerve to do this to her Taicho!? He would pay!

"Yes, thank you Soi-Fon." Minato said as he wiped his eyes free of the paint and looked around his office to make sure there were no more surprises, only to see a message painted in orange on the walls, "Wait, it seems he left a message." Soi-Fon turned around to read the message.

"I hope you're not too mad, Hokage-sama. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be doing things like this to everybody else. Ryoka~" Minato quickly recovered from the shock of being referred to as Hokage, the person used chakra, it made sense for him to know of that, and was silently fuming at the message.

"That damned Ryoka! He will not get away with this, Minato-Taicho! I will make sure of it." Soi-Fon promised as she sped off to get some towels, before she was rudely interrupted, _again_ as a hell butterfly set itself down on her forearm.

"Uhhhh, Minato-Taicho..." he turned his attention to her and she cowered a bit when she saw his barely contained anger, this message would _not_ help that, "A captain's meeting has been called, they said to be there ASAP."

"This Ryoka is a mastermind..." Minato said, his tone leeking a bit of admiration at the perfectly crafted plan, "I can only hope he has already had enough time to get the other divisions..." he muttered as they both started heading to the meeting.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto_**

"Hihi! That's the 12th division done, right in time for their captain's meeting, if only I could be there when they see each other... on the a bit less bright side, cause nothing's brighter than these pranks, I learned that both my dad and my mom are here, so that's good, only makes the pranks better." Naruto giggled to himself as he thought back to the beautiful handiwork he had created during the day, first day in the Seireitei, success! He just had to take pictures now... Oh yes! This was too good! "Oh who am I kidding, I'm heading straight to that meeting room, the greatest picture of all time is about to be taken!" he said as he disappeared in a burst of shunpo.

* * *

 ** _Captain's meeting room..._**

The captain's had all arrived at the same time in their respectable positions, which only served to make the scene better, as they all gazed to themselves and tried, Minato, Gin, Shunsui and Kenpachi failing, to not laugh, even though all the captains aside from Yamamoto, Aizen, Byakuya, Komamura, Tosen and Hitsugaya at least cracked a smirk as they gazed upon each other...

Yamamoto's beard had been left untouched, with the only thing that had changed about him bring his captain's haori, which had gone from being a clean white, to a cheery red, reminiscent of the red santa claus would wear, which was the goal, seeing as the beard already made him look like he was halway there, right now he looked about ready to go bring cheer to the children who weren't naughty.

Minato, as was already described, was simply covered in head to toe in pink paint, which still made him look stupid, but at least the prankster wasn't actually aiming to make the blonde captain imitate anything.

Gin had woken up and, upon heading back to his division, had met a nasty surprise, he now had bright, _bright,_ green hair, his eyes, which were normally permanently closed, had big, cute, pink eyes drawn over them, making him look more stupid than cute, but even stupider if he actually opened his eyes, his constant close-mouthed grin had also been painted over, he now looked like a cheshire cat while wearing his smirk, and like a sad psychopath without it.

Unohana, surprisingly enough, hadn't had anything pulled on her, she had even entered her office to be greeted by a wonderfully smelling incense candle, an amazing tea and cookies, along with a carefully written note saying that he refused to prank a division that focused on healing and that had such a wonderful seeming captain, needless to say, Unohana now had a new found respect for the ryoka.

Aizen as well, hadn't been pranked, well at least it didn't look it, since he had hidden the effects of the prank under Kyoka Suigetsu and said he had simply avoided the prank.

Byakuya seemed like the most annoyed one, and also hid it best, he now, on top of his effeminate looks, rocked bright pink hair, and eyebrows, he had an impossible to rub off blue lip-stick and also impossible to take off fiery red eyeliner.

Komamura had, on top of having his helmet taken, and having to face his insecurities, had had his fur dyed a bright yellow, and now looked more like a jacket for bicyclists to use at night then a respected captain.

Shunsui had already played himself enough by wearing his pink haori, in the Ryoka's opinion and had wrote in his note that he couldn't think of much better to play himself for a fool than wearing it, aside from one last thing, so now Shunsui was rocking the Ikkaku, and did not look impressed.

Tosen had simply had big, blue eyes written on his visor that covered his eyes, which made him look stupid enough.

Toshiro's hair was now a bright orange, which already pissed him off enough, but on top of that his captain's haori now had "I'M A BIG BOY!" written all over it in huge kanji, he now looked ready to freeze the entirety of the Gotei over.

Kenpachi, keeping with Yamamoto's theme of christmas, had his normal small bells on the tip of his spikes replaced by christmas balls and bells, that were glued to his hair, his hair had been died the colour of a christmas tree, along with the rest of his person, skin, haori and everything and he had christmas garlands glued to himself, which he either couldn't or hadn't tried, to take off, he now looked like a normal family's christmas tree, Yachiru being the star of it when she was on his shoulder.

If Kenpachi was the christmas tree, then Mayuri was the light show, he had christmas lights glued on to him, flashing tens of colours every couple seconds, he now looked like he was going to be put being a window and watched by hundreds of people passing by.

And last was Ukitake, who was absent, due to his illness.

"SAY CHEESE!" They heard a voice yell at the door of the meeting hall, they all turned their heads towards the voice, only to be caught off guard by a flash, "YES! IT'S PERFECT!" By the time their vision had completely come back, whoever had came, was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Kenpachi questioned.

"That was the Ryoka, he seems to be intent on showing us that he doesn't mean any actual harm to us, but that doesn't change anything, he will be captured and dealt with, the only thing he is doing right now is _maybe_ saving himself from execution." Yamamoto said, his voice still inspiring respect even when he looked like Santa Claus, although admittedly less, "No matter! The meeting has now began, to attention!"

* * *

 ** _The Next Day..._**

The day after Naruto ravaged the all powerful Gotei 13 with his even more all powerful pranks, the rest of the group arrived, and Naruto decided to let them do their own thing, he was only here to cause a distraction, after all, and so he ran around, causing chaos and revealing the pressure on Ichigo and his group, which he had done masterfully, without even getting in a battle. Although one thing had happened, that had made the whole ordeal even more annoying and tense for the Gotei, Aizen had apparently been murdered, Naruto had gone to the crime scene, only to see that it was an illusion of Kyoka Suigetsu, which meant he was now making his move. Although it had all gone to shit at the end of the day, when the captains had gone into actions, the gentle giant, Chad, had been captured, fortunately not killed, Uryuu had also been captured, and Naruto feared something else had happened to him, seeing as he couldn't feel the kid's Quincy powers anymore. But the most interesting thing was what was going in front of him, Ichigo and the captain of squad 11 were fighting, and against what Naruto thought, Ichigo was starting to hold his own, and they were now getting ready to launch their final attacks. the explosion was huge, with both Ichigo and Kenpachi being out of commission by the end of it, Kenpachi's lieutenant, Yachiru, having taken Kenpachi to the 4th division, Naruto sighed and leapt down to help Ichigo, at the same time a certain black cat decided to do so as well.

"Yoru-chan!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the cat, he could use the affectionate nickname since Ichigo was out, the cat released what could be considered a cat-giggle, whatever that was.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you as well Naruto-kun, but we need to take Ichigo to a safer location, which I happen to have already chosen." she said as Naruto set her down, "How's your adventure been going?" she asked, to which Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I've been having fun all right, you'll see, I even have pictures! Also did you now Minato was a captain, and Kushina was a Lieutenant? I discovered it while raiding the divisions." Naruto asked, to which the cat's eyes widened.

"Captain and Lieutenant? I guess it's to be expected by those two, what squads?" she responded.

"Minato's in the 2nd with Soi-Fon as a lieutenant and Kushina's in the 13th." Naruto told her as he picked up Ichigo on one shoulder.

"If he was in 2nd I hope he took good care of Soi-Fon." she said, guilt in her tone.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine, don't worry about her." Naruto said reassuringly, smiling at her, "So, where's this hideout?"

"Follow me, normally we wouldn't be able to access it without a special method of transportation, but you should be able to stick to the walls with chakra." she answered as they headed off to the hideout.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day..._**

Ichigo woke up with a massive headache, and pain all over his body, 'Where am I!' he panicked and sat up quickly, too quickply. "OW!" he yelled as he clutched one of his wounds, he was forced back down onto his back by a hand, he looked up to see whose it belonged to, "Naruto?" he asked the blonde, who by now had gotten rid of the genjutsu to hide his face.

"Yep, that's me, you shouldn't be getting up, Strawberry, you'll open your wounds again." Naruto said as he sat back down on his chair and a black cat jumped in his lap.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm Yoruichi, sup?" the cat responded.

"Where am I, are we? How did we get here? What happened?" Ichigo questioned.

"We're in a hideout, don't worry, nobody else knows about it, Naruto carried you here, you blacked out after the fight and we both came to get you." Yoruichi answered all his questions.

"Okay, I guess that answers the questions, although. Yoruichi, I always wondered, how come you can do all the stuff you can do, but you're a cat? Do you have like, a human form or something?" Ichigo asked her, to which she grinned mischievously.

"Thank you so much for asking that Strawberry!" Naruto told him, confusing the Substitute.

"Wha..." he started, before Yoruichi disappeared in a puff of smoke, seconds later the smoke disappeared, only to reveal what could only be described as a purple-haired, yellow eyed, dark-skinned, goddess, Ichigo lay motionless, a massive blush adorning his face and his nose slightly bleeding, Naruto for his part, had stars in his eyes and was staring at her as if he would discover all the secrets to life if he looked at her enough. She giggled at the looks she was receiving.

"Like what you see, boys?" she said as she struck a pose, accentuating both her ass and tits at the same time.

"YES!/NO!" Naruto and Ichigo respectively yelled, then turned towards each other, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" They both yelled at the same time.

"What do you mean 'What are you talking about'? You have," He waved his arms at Yoruichi, "THIS! In front of you, _naked_ , and you say you don't like it? Are you gay or something?! I mean, I ain't judging, but if you tell me you aren't gay and you don't like the sight of Yoruichi naked then I won't believe you." Naruto yelled.

"I'm not gay! I just don't look at all girls I see as pieces of meat! I actually respect them! You're just a perv!" Ichigo yelled back.

"That doesn't make any sense! It's not disrespecting her if she's showing it _willingly,_ right in front of you! That's like saying having sex with somebody who gave consent is rape! That makes no sense." Naruto screamed at Ichigo.

"I-uhh, look! I don't have to eye every female I see like a perv, besides I'm young! I shouldn't be seeing this!"

"First of all, I'm not a perv, I do have respect for women. Second of all, you're fifteen years old, you should practically be drooling at this! Hath you no hormones?!" Naruto exclaimed, when a light bulb appeared at the top of his head and he stopped himself, a knowing grin now on his face, " _I see..._ You're just jealous that she's not yours. Makes sense, after all, finding somebody like her is hard."

"What are you saying! I'm not jealous! Who would I be jealous of anyway?" Ichigo questioned, generally confused.

"Of me! She's my girlfriend!" Naruto said proudly, puffing out his chest, Ichigo's expression took one of shock.

"Wait! She's your girlfriend?! Shouldn't you be mad at her just showing her body off like that?" Ichigo asked, Naruto just _pffted_ as if one's girlfriend doing what she was doing was normal.

"I'm not like that, besides, I know she wouldn't just cheat on me, and in any case, I can't complain! She's okay with sharing me with other women." Naruto said, this time with a perverted grin.

"She's okay with sharing..." Ichigo repeated as an image suddenly appeared in his head of a woman, suspiciously similar to Yoruichi and Kukaku, about to take the boxers of a dazed Naruto, Ichigo's face took an expression of shock as he backed away from the two, against his body's wishes, as pain came crashing down on him, which he ignored, in favor of horror.

"Y-you, Y-yoruichi and K-k-kukaku..." Ichigo stuttered out, a blush coming on his face, along with a nose bleed as he remembered staring directly into the two women's shapely rears. By now, Yoruichi was rolling on the floor from the argument, with Naruto joining her as he saw Ichigo remember the time he had caught them, they laughed for a good 5 minutes before they came back to their senses, Ichigo hadn't though, and he was still gazing into nowhere, a shocked expression on his face, Yoruichi decided to remedy that shock by stepping up to Ichigo and bending over, pressing her breasts to Ichigo's face, also giving Naruto an extremely enjoyable view at the same time. It worked to bring Ichigo back as he jumped, and proceeded to clutch his wounds in pain.

"Okay, ow, I'm back, can you please put some clothes on now." Ichigo asked, rubbing his wounds, Naruto sighed in disappointment at Ichigo making Yoruichi put on clothes, which she did.

"Okay, so what are you guys gonna do? Train me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, when those wounds get a little less severe we'll be training you until it's time for Rukia's execution." Naruto responded, crossing his arms over his chest as a dangerous smile crossed his face.

"Alright, then I guess I better..." Ichigo trailed off as his eyes widened when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure, "That's Byakuya! I have to go fight him!" Ichigo yelled as he got up, only to be immediately brought down by Naruto.

"Now, now, Strawberry, where do you think you're going, you can't fight in your condition, and there's no need to fight Byakuya right now anyways." Naruto reasoned.

"But there's Ganju and Hanatarou up there! He'll probably just kill them!" Ichigo exclaimed, to which Naruto sighed.

"I see, well, I guess there's no choice, I'll head up there and deal with him. You stay put." Naruto said as he approached the ledge and said, "See ya!" before he disappeared, leaving Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ichigo asked, causing Yoruichi to huff.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, no need to worry about him, now you get some rest, I don't want to have to train some injured quadriplegic." Yoruichi told him as she left to another room.

* * *

 ** _On the bridge..._**

"Scatter, Senbon..." Byakuya was interrupted by a hand grasping his wrist, he turned around to see the stern face of Jushiro Ukitake.

"Why are you releasing your zanpakuto here? It a severe breach in code for a captain to release his shikai inside the Seireitei Byakuya, you know that." Ukitake said, glaring harshly at the noble.

"You were not there, Ukitake-Taicho, so I will forgive your ignorance on the matter, but we are now in a state of war and are allowed to carry and release our zanpakuto, so I will ask that you let me deal with these intruders." Byakuya explained to a surprised Ukitake.

"I did not realise that we were now in a war state. Even though I think it is not necessary. I will let you deal with these, but I ask that you do not kill them. They could be useful for interrogation." Ukitake said.

"I already knew that." Byakuya told Ukitake, his tone showing his irritation at being interrupted, Ukitake turned his head towards Rukia, who by now was cowering in fear for Ganju and Hanatarou.

"Hello Rukia," Ukitake addressed her, "How are you?" Rukia composed herself a bit and turned her head towards her captain.

"I'm okay Ukitake-Taicho, thank you." she answered, Ukitake smiled towards her, he was trying to comfort her despite all that was happening.

"If you will stop talking with the prisoner, Ukitake-Taicho, I will deal with these vermin. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said.

"Nii-sama! Stop!" Rukia yelled in vain as the thousands of small blades rushed towards Ganju, who was frozen in fear at the sight.

"'Fraied I can't let you do that." A voice said, mirth clear in his tone, as somebody suddenly appeared in front of the path of Byakuya's attack, raised his hand and, in a gust of wind, blocked the petals from reaching either him or Ganju, the petals were blown back, going straight towards Byakuya who, despite his shock at the new-comer blocking his shikai with such ease, composed himself and stopped them before they could reach him. The stranger now visible, caused shock to go through Ukitake, Byakuya and Rukia, the latter only being able to see the back of the person.

"Namikaze-Taicho?!" Rukia exclaimed, only being able to see the spiky blonde hair, typical characteristic of the captain, the stranger turned around, shocking Rukia even more at the fact that he wasn't Minato, but that he looked like he could be his brother, and flashed a large grin at her.

"Sorry, wrong person you got there. I'm here with Strawberry to save you." The man said, shocking Rukia even more.

"I-ichigo? He's here?" She stuttered out.

"Yep, your boyfriend's here, although he's currently recovering from his fight with Kenpachi." he said nonchalantly, before turning back around to face the two captains. Leaving Rukia with more questions than before.

'Ichigo's here?! And he fought Kenpachi!? What the hell is going on? And who is this man anyways?' She thought, getting more confused by the second.

"Ahh, Byakuya Kuchiki and Jushiro Ukitake. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet both of you but unfortunately I can only say that for the latter, so... Pleasure to meet you Ukitake-Taicho." he said, bowing slightly to Ukitake, before turning to Byakuya, a sneer on his face, that turned into a smirk, "And fuck you, _Byakuya-boy_." he told the now, although not visibly, angered captain.

"That stupid nickname, where did you get it from?" he said, his voice calm, hiding his anger.

"Oh, I don't know, a certain Goddess of Flash, maybe?" he said with an even wider grin, confusing both Ukitake and Byakuya, who both didn't know the former 2nd division captain had anything to do with this.

"I see, I will not even attempt to know how you know that wretched woman, as that would only lead to more annoying talk, so I will deal with you." he said as he flash stepped towards Naruto, the blonde didn't even look threatened by the move as he easily side-stepped the move, an angry expression now on his face.

"I would think twice before insulting my girl-friend in front of me, Bya-Boy. It would be bad for your health, you couldn't even hope to catch me with that level of shunpo." Naruto said before he disappeared, shocking the captain.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro" Naruto said, appearing right in front of Byakuya and binding him before he could even react, the now binded captain struggled under the spell, to no avail as Naruto approached him and punched him, sending him flying right back to Ukitake, the 4 spectators watched on in shock as the Ryoka completely neutralised a _captain_ in mere seconds. Ukitake helped him back up, even though he still could not move, and turned back towards Naruto.

"I assume you do not mean any harm to us, Ryoka, otherwise you would have already disposed of Byakuya-Taicho here, so, if I may, could I ask you a question?" Ukitake asked.

"Sure, although I'm already pretty sure what your question is." Naruto replied.

"Thank you. As Rukia mentioned, you have a striking resemblance to Namikaze-Taicho and also, although it is more faint, towards my lieutenant, Kushina, would you mind telling me if that is simply a coincidence, or something more. You see, ever since I have come to know my lieutenant, she has always spoke of a child she had with Minato before she died, and I can't help but think that that could be you." Ukitake inquired, Naruto's grin widened at the question.

"Yep!" he said cheerfully, "The one and only, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"

"You're Namikaze-Fukutaicho's son?" Rukia asked, shocked, Naruto turned back to her.

"You bet I am. Dattebayo!" he told her, further proving his point by using the verbal tic that was apparently hereditary. Byakuya, for his part, was clearly not impressed, as he huffed.

"Who would have thought that two members of the Gotei as honorable as Namikaze-Taicho and Namikaze-Fukutaicho could breed such a pest." Byakuya spat out, still trapped in the Bakudo, Naruto's expression turned angry again as he turned back towards Byakuya.

"Careful Bya-bitch, that's two strikes now, my girlfriend and my parents, you're really not in a position to be insulting anybody right now. Besides," Naruto flash-stepped to Byakuya, "You know nothing." Naruto said seriously as he gave a chop to Byakuya's neck, knocking him out.

"He's yours now, Ukitake-Taicho. Unless you want to try your hand at me as well, I really don't want to have to fight you." Naruto told the white-haired captain as he went back towards the group of Rukia, Ganju and Hanatarou, who by now were simply watching the exchange in shock, "Besides, I need to get these guys out of here." Ukitake simply picked Byakuya up, as sign he wasn't going to fight.

"I don't wish to fight you either Naruto-san, although I hope, for the sake of my lieutenant, that there is more to this situation than what appears at first glance, I would hate for us to have to hunt you down for being a Ryoka, you seem like a good person, I can only hope there is something going on that we have simply not seen yet." Ukitake said as he turned around and flash-stepped away." Naruto sighed and turned himself back towards the last three present.

"Your name's Ganju, right?" Ganju nodded, not trusting his voice after all that had happened, "Okay, good, you're coming with me and we're going back to the hideout," Naruto turned his attention to Hanatarou, who flinched at him, even though the young shinigami knew he meant no harm, "I don't know what your name is, but I'm assuming you're a shinigami, so head back to your division and tell your captain that we forced you to come with us and took you as hostage, so you had no choice in helping us, okay?" Hanatarou nodded, but stayed put, "Well then, what are you waiting for? We're filthy Ryoka, run!" Naruto exclaimed, scaring Hanatarou away, the blonde finally turned towards Rukia, who was looking at him with something akin to hope, and said, "I'm sorry, but there's something going on right now and I can't take you back to the hideout with me, so I'll have to ask you to go back in there and wait until it's time for your execution." Rukia's expression went from hopeful to scared as she heard those words, but Naruto's grin only widened, and he kneeled so that he was at her level, and put a hand on her head comfortingly, "Don't worry, we're still saving you, it's just that it won't be right now because of some... problems. Besides, I'm sure Ichigo wants to be the one to save his girlfriend like a superhero anyways." Naruto teased, and laughed at the blush that appeared on Rukia's face, "Now come on, get back in there. You'll be fine, trust me." Naruto told her, and for some reason, she felt like she should believe him and walked back inside her prison, her hope now back.

Naruto and Ganju were now the only ones left, "Okay Ganju, close your mouth and let's get going to the hideout, we have a long three days ahead of us." Naruto told him.

* * *

 **That's all, folks! Chapter 9, done.**

 **You guys may get another chapter sometime Sunday or Monday, but I'm not guaranteeing anything.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Yo.

 **Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of NFCN:NS.**

 **Don't got shit to say aside from thanks for the follows, favs and reviews so,**

 **LEGO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking"**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Yo.**

 _ **3 days later, Sokyoku Hill...**_

"Release the Sokyoku!" The imposing voice of the captain commander called out as the bindings for the Sokyoku were released. The present captains of the 1st, 6th, 7th and 8th divisions, along with their respective lieutenants, expect for the 6th division, watched on, some stoically, some sadly as the Sokyoku was released, becoming a giant bird of fire, with it's beak aiming straight at Rukia Kuchiki, who looked at the bird with indifferent eyes, having already come to peace with what was happening long ago.

'This is it. At least the Sotaicho agreed to let Ichigo and his friends leave alive.' She thought, as the bird kept approaching her, the flames dancing around her, it's intense heat making her feel like she was standing in front of the sun, 'Goodbye... everyone...' were her last thoughts, before she closed her eyes, ready to let go, she stayed like that for about 20 seconds, before she realised nothing had happened, 'What?' she thought, confused.

"Oi Midget! Open your eyes! You ain't dead yet!" she heard a familiar voice call out from right in front of her, she opened her eyes, only for them to widen in shock at what she was seeing, in front of her was Ichigo, facing her, a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, his zanpakuto that was blocking the Sokyoku from turning both of them to smithereens.

"I-ichigo?" she stuttered out, bewildered, Ichigo looked at her with an expression akin to boredom, aside from the smirk on his lips.

"Yo."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in a bush near the scene..._**

'Absolutely perfect! Great timing! Great entrance! Cool, calm and collected greeting! Absolutely magnificent Ichigo! You've so got her in the bag! I'm so proud of you!' Naruto thought cheerfully, wiping a fake(?) tear from his eye, watching the scene from a nearby bush on the Sokyoku Hill, he was mostly waiting for Aizen to make his move, since he knew he would end up coming for Rukia on the Sokyoku Hill, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch what would unfold before that, 'Take your time Aizen! This is A grade entertainment!' he thought as he took out a bucket of popcorn and a tub of soda from out of nowhere and brought his attention back to what was happening, 'He broke his shikai with a punch?! THAT'S MY BOY!'

* * *

 ** _A couple hours of canon later... (If you don't know what happened, go watch the anime, although you'd think you would have watched it if you're reading fanfiction about it.)_**

Naruto woke up with a start, almost divulging his very _discreet_ hiding spot... in a bush, 'Where am I? Oh right, I fell asleep after Bya- _Iputmysisterondeathrow_ made that weird circle thing and I couldn't watch their fight any more. What's going on now?' he thought as he peered back towards the main scene, 'Really guys? Sigh. I guess it's time to make my entrance.' he told himself as he looked upon the scene of all the captains and lieutenants of Soul Society, Kukaku, Yoruichi, Jidanbo, Ichigo and his gang, looking up at Aizen, Gin and Tosen, enveloped in a yellow light that came from a garganta, dozens of menos coming out of it, 'Seriously? They don't know how to get rid of a simple negacion? I thought they were supposed to be competent? Whatever, I guess I have to do everything myself.' he thought as he jumped out of his bush.

"Gosh! You guys really can't do anything thing on your own? Eh?" Naruto yelled out from the top of the semi-destroyed execution stand, sitting down with one foot on it, his other leg dangling down, he held his face with his hand, leaning on his knee, "Whatever." he said, smirking, "I like making grand entrances." he told them as he brought one hand above his head, the air around his hand distorted, a circle of energy and wind forming on it, the entirety of the Gotei, Aizen, Gin and Tosen included, watched on in shock at the new arrival. Minato and Kushina in particular, they hadn't been told that their son was one of the Ryoka, so seeing him, even though they couldn't know for sure wether it was their son or not, was still shocking.

The energy around Naruto had finally stabilised, even though wind was still whipping around him. He now held a giant ball of what seemed to be wind, with 4 edges sticking out, he brought his hand behind him, and the next words he spoke shocked Minato and Kushina even more, not only because it confirmed their suspicions, but also because it meant something else, "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" he yelled out as he threw the massive construct of energy and wind towards the garganta. It flew towards it and, the moment it reached it, exploded in a massive explosion of white and blue, once the explosion settled down, they were all baffled to see that all the menos grande that had been there seconds ago were all gone, obliterated by the technique.

"Okay! Now that that's done. Let me give you all a lesson! How to cancel a negacion! Watch closely! It's really simple!" He said as he jumped up in the air, now approaching the garganta.

'He's going to cancel the negacion? Impossible!' Yamamoto thought, himself shocked by the display of power the young Ryoka had just shown.

Naruto was now a couple inches from the garganta, "Okay! How to cancel a negacion! Listen closely!" he said as he brought his hands to the garganta, "YOU JUST CLOSE THE FUCKING GARGANTA IT CAME FROM! YOU DUMBASSES!" he yelled out as he violently closed the garganta, making the yellow barriers the three traitors were enclosed in collapse, prompting them to fall to the ground, hard. Naruto landed back down softly, barely making any noise, smirking at the shocked looks he was receiving.

"Naruto!" he heard a voice yell out behind him as he turned around, only to be hit in the head by an angry Yoruichi, who had the rest of the Ryoka, along with Kukaku, with her, "What the hell were you doing? We've been here for the past 10 minutes!" she screamed at him, Naruto had the grace to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, uhh, I kinda fell asleep during Ichigo and Byakuya's fight, you see, I was looking at it from the bushes over there. I only woke up a couple minutes ago." he said sheepishly, making everybody face-fault.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP?!" They all yelled out, bewildered.

"Hey! At least I got up in time! Besides, you guys should be thanking me! If it wasn't for me Aizen would have gotten away!" Naruto yelled back, "Where is Aizen anyway?" he said as he looked around, spotting a cloud of dust, once it cleared they could see Aizen, Gin and Tosen, their captain's haori now in tatters, Aizen looking especially pissed, which was surprising.

"I was planning on having mercy on you people for now. But thanks to the Ryoka you will now be able to say goodbye to your lives sooner." Aizen said in a calm, yet obviously annoyed, tone, as he unsheathed his sword, along with his two subordinates, "You two deal with who ever you want. I will take care of this annoying Ryoka." he told them, before they were stopped by Naruto vigorously shaking his head, along with his hands, no.

"Hold up. I don't you think you got the situation. You three are gonna be fighting me, and you're gonna get blown back, that's all that will be happening today, as a matter of fact, I'll have to ask you guys not to join in to the fight, although I know simply asking won't do anything, sooo... Kage bunshin no Jutsu." he said as 4 clones appeared and placed themselves so that they were making a rectangle around Naruto and the three traitors, "Shisekiyōjin(Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation)!" they all yelled out as they slammed their hands to the ground and formed a giant barrier of crimson energy, "There you go. That shoul do the trick, now." He said as he turned his head back to the three traitors, who were looking at the barrier in shock, "Are you guys gonna attack me one at a time, or will you be coming for me at the same time?" he asked in a bored tone. The people watching were too stunned to do anything but watch as the ryoka claimed he would simply fight three captains at the same time.

However, it seemed, as pissed as Aizen was, he was still a talkative man, "Hmm, I see, that was a ninjutsu, if I am not mistaken. Am I right in assuming that you are from area 51, or the shinobi world?" Aizen said, his smug expression back, Naruto looked at him with a surprised expression.

"How do you know about that? Most things about area 51 are kept secret." Naruto asked, making Aizen chuckle in a smug fashion.

"Did you really think I could ignore a world where mere humans could rival captains? No, it is absolutely fascinating! If only for the tailed beasts! Power to rival the Sotaicho? I could not simply ignore that! Although I still have not found a way to control their powers, I have found people that could help me in that." Naruto's eyes widened, the only people that would possibly help Aizen would be the...

"Akatsuki? Is that who you are talking about?!" Naruto asked.

"Why yes, it is. How would you happen to know about them? Don't tell me you are one of those... Jinchuriki, that house the tailed beasts?" Aizen replied, making Naruto smirk.

"I see... The Akatsuki has gotten involved with the Soul Society. That can't be good. Also, yes, I do happen to be a Jinchuriki, the one of the Nine-Tails, Kyuubi, that ring a bell?" Naruto asked, now smug as he saw Aizen's eyes widen, "I also happen to have perfect control over his powers, so what do you say Aizen? Still want to go against me?"

"The Kyuubi... with power said to rival the Sotaicho... Fascinating, that I would ever get to see even it's vessel in person. You truly are extremely interesting, Ryoka. But no matter, things will still go as planned." Aizen said, any surprise, shock, or fear gone from his tone and now back to his usual smugness, making Naruto's eyes narrow.

"I don't see how any of this is part of your plan, you have nowhere to escape now, and I'll kill you before you can pull anything funny on me." Naruto told him, before jumping at him, obviously tired of the conversation.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he heard a voice say, and to his shock, before his very eyes, time and space seemed to bend on Aizen's right, the swirling distortion revealed a person, clad with an orange mask, with a spiral pattern, and a black cloak with red clouds on it. Right as the person materialised he put his hand on Aizen's shoulder. Naruto, who had by now reached Aizen's position, punched the man, only to be shocked when his hand, and body, passed through Aizen, almost as if the traitor was a ghost, the blonde kept going, his momentum forcing him, before landing on his feet and turning around, a shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, "You're a member of the Akatsuki, aren't you?" he continued, his question was answered, but not by the mysterious man.

"Madara Uchiha..." Minato growled from outside the barrier, shocking all those that knew about him, the masked man, now identified as Madara Uchiha, turned his head towards Minato.

"Is that Minato Namikaze I see? How interesting to see that you would have ended up here, as a captain no less." The man said, "Well, no matter, I've only come here because Aizen can't seem to do his job correctly, at least you got the Hogyoku, that's all that matters." he received a glare from Aizen for his comment, but the traitor kept silent, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go." The man told them, as Gin, Tosen and Aizen put their hands on his shoulder, and were seemingly teleported by a swirling vortex, the same the man had used to appear in the first place.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, extending his hand and flash-stepping towards them, although it was already to late, for they were already gone, "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he punched his hand on the ground, and dispelled his clones, making the barrier disappear, Ichigo and his group all rushed towards Naruto.

"You okay, Naruto?" Ichigo asked as the blonde picked himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe I let that prick get away, especially now that I know that they're allied with the Akatsuki..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Who are the Akatsuki anyways?" Uryu asked.

"Ugh, I'll explain everything to you guys later, for now we need to deal with this." Naruto said as he lifter his head to look at the approaching forces of the Gotei, although his eyes were glued to a certain Lieutenant of the 13th division and captain of the 2nd division, the former who was running to him, and who caught him into a hug when she approached him.

"N-naruto... It's really you..." she sobbed into his chest as she latched onto him, the rest, aside from Minato, Ukitake and Yoruichi, watched on confused at the scene, Naruto hugged her back, trying to keep his eyes dry at seeing his mother.

"Yeah, it's me.. Kaa-chan." he said, shocking the people who were watching, he looked up, and found that his father was walking towards them albeit hesitantly, "Come on... Tou-san." he told him, further surprising everybody, "We've got a lot to catch up on, eh?"

* * *

 **Please don't kill me...**

 **Yeah, I know that was _extremely_ short, but to be honest I felt that that was the best moment to end this chapter, I'll try to make up with the next chapter, what d'ya say, 7.5-10k? That work? Good, cause that's already long as fuck.**

 **Expect a chapter next Wednesday or this Sunday.**

 **Review, fav, follow.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Author's Note

**Ok so, sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter, cause, well, it ain't.**

 **I'm just writing to inform you guys that I'm starting a new story, now you may ask;**

 **"Why are you starting a new story when you already have one going?"**

 **Well, the answer to that would be that, in the past month or so, I have written 10 chapter, 60k words, of this story, and it's not to say I'm getting sick of it, but 60k words in a month is a lot, so I decided to slow it down to maybe one update every 2 weeks, I was like, "Yeah, that's fine, it'll make it so that I don't get sick of writing this story" And the quality is still good, because that's something else I've noticed was happening because of me writing so much is that the quality wasn't as good, at least I think it wasn't. Now you may be wondering what this has to do with anything, well, the thing is that, I was sick of writing this particular story so much, not of** ** _writing_** **itself, so I told myself, "Why don't I just start two stories and alternate each week which one I update, that way I still release as much content, but it's still good quality and I don't get sick of it."**

 **I hope that you all get the logic that I'm using for this, to me it's pretty obvious and I hope I did get my point across, but for those that don't really care for my reasoning and just care for what's happening with this story, and maybe my new one, basically;**

 **I'm now going to update this story, NFCN:NS, every two weeks, but I'll also be updating my new story 'Hybrid' (May be subject to change) each week I don't update NFCN:NS, so it'll basically be alternating NFCN:NS one week, Hybrid the other, got it? No hiatuses or nothing like that, just two stories alternating updates each week.**

 **That's all for now, oh and by the way, you'll still receive an update to this story next week, I'm not starting the whole 'Update every other week thing' right now.**

 **Check out my new story, 'Hybrid' (May be subject to change), it's not a crossover, it's pure bleach, but I'm pretty sure the plot isn't one that is used very often, and is good, so go peep it, review it, all dat.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going home... then going home again.

 **Yeaahhhhh, I'm late... writer's block.**

 **Hello and welcome to another chapter of NFCN:NS, before I start I wanted to address a couple things people said.**

 **First being that I was doing as much as I could to not change cannon, which was probably the stupidest reviews I've seen on this story yet, I know that I didn't change most of the events of cannon with Ichigo until now, but there are simple reasons to it, first of all, there was no need to, for what I want for this story the initial setup till the end of the soul society arc was needed, or at least didn't need to be changed, besides, I don't see what some of you are complaining about, it's not like I wrote the cannon events, also, you have to be really stupid to think that I will keep following cannon from now, the small changes I put, like, I don't know, Aizen and 'Madara' teaming up at the end, are obvious indicators that the story won't be following cannon from now. I don't mean to insult anybody, but it really is obvious.**

 **Also, about how 'Madara' managed to use his EMS to find himself in Soul Society, I'll explain it now since I'm not planning on wasting a paragraph on that in the story, the way his Kamui works in this story is that his pocket world that he can teleport himself in serves as a sort of 'hub'. From there he can access all the other worlds, although it uses excessive amounts of chakra, so he doesn't do it often, usually using the normal methods of transportation, such as the Dangai.**

 **Alright, that's all, so without further ado,**

 **LEGO!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Hollow talking"**

 **'Demon/Hollow thinking'**

 _"Spirit Talking"_

 _'Spirit thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Going home... then going home again.**

 _ **Las Noches... right after Aizen and his accomplices escape...**_

A growing distortion in space in the meeting room of Las Noches alerted the people in it that their Lord, or in other's case, boss, was making their appearance, they all turned their heads in time to see Aizen, Gin, Tosen and Madara appear from the distortion.

"If everybody is here, this meeting shall commence." Aizen said, his voice still smug as he, Gin, Tosen and the other arrancar took their seat, the other people, including Madara, staying up and observing the group, "Now, why the hostile looks, brothers and sisters, why don't you introduce yourselves to our guests, and hopefully allies?" Aizen demanded.

"As you wish Aizen-sama." A bored looking man said, "Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada."

"Baraggan Louisenbairn, Segunda Espada."

"Tier Harribel, Tres Espada."

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada."

"Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada."

"Zommari Rureaux, Septima Espada."

"Szayelaporro Granz, Ocatava Espada."

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, Novena Espada."

"Yammy Llargo, Diez Espada."

"Kaname Tosen."

"Ichimaru Gin."

"Aizen Sousuke, now, would mind giving us your names?" he asked, his smug voice pissing off most of the members of the other group, although their boss's orders prevented them from doing anything.

"Deidara."

"Hidan."

"Kakuzu."

"Kisami Hoshigaki."

"Orochimaru."

"Sasori."

"Zetsu."

"Konan."

"Pain."

"Madara Uchiha."

"I see, well, now that introductions are over, we can get to business. We both know what we want from each other, Madara." Aizen said, his voice turning dangerous as he set his elbows on the table, "Question is, how should we proceed with it? We could be allies, but I doubt that would last long, but we both need each other for our separate goals, we need your knowledge on the bijuu and the shinobi world, and you will eventually need our help in dealing with Soul Society, so how do you wish to proceed?"

"You've got the whole situation wrong." Madara said, causing Aizen's eyes to narrow, "We don't need your help to deal with Soul Society, we need your help to make my soldiers, and myself, more powerful, and you need our help because otherwise, dealing with the entire Soul Society and eventually the Shinobi world, would be too much for even you. So I propose that you use your... methods, to give me and my soldiers some, what do you call them? Hollow powers. And we will help you to deal with your endeavours after that. What do you say?" Madara suggested.

"The idea is acceptable, although I must warn you that I do not know how the process of giving hollow powers to your soldiers would go, it might not go as planned." Aizen lied, he knew very well he could give the members of the Akatsuki near perfect hollow powers, but that would make them too powerful, and he couldn't afford that, so he feigned that the Hogyoku wouldn't be able to give them perfect hollow powers, which seemed to work as Madara nodded.

"I see, it should still be enough, I trust you already have all you need in order to give my soldiers their powers?" Madara asked, prompting Szayel to join the conversation.

"Yes, we can start the procedure as soon as you wish, although risks will still be possible." he said.

"I see. Before we start I would like to suggest a plan of action for the near future." Madara started, "We all know that the bijuu are extreme power boosts to both the Shinobi and the Shinigami, so I suggest that after the procedure has been completed, we form teams of one arrancar and one Akatsuki member to head out and capture the Jinchuriki, it seems like the most logical plan of action. The Bijuu's order of power goes from highest tail to lowest, the nine-tails is the most powerful, while the one-tail is the least. Although the Jinchuriki themselves can be dangerous as well, I have already made a list of the most dangerous targets, here." he said as he deposited a list on the table, Aizen grabbed it, analysing it for around 30 seconds, before he slid it back towards Madara.

"I see, I believe that I should send the Grimmjow to deal with the one-tail, he seems to be one of the most dangerous one despite having the weakest bijuu. I will send Zommari to deal with the two-tails. There is no Jinchuriki for the three-tails, so I will send Yammy for him. The four-tails should be dealt with by Aaroniero. Nnoitra will go for the five-tails. Ulquiorra will deal with the six-tails. Szayel will deal with the seven-tails. Baraggan will go after the eight-tails. And for the last, and obviously most dangerous I will send Starrk and Harribel." he finsihed, surprising everybody by Aizen's last choice.

"With all due respect Aizen-sama. Is the nine-tails really that powerful?" Harribel asked, shocked that Aizen thought the Primera and Tres Espada, along with an Akatsuki member were required for one person, Aizen simply nodded.

"While I do not know the extent of his powers, the nine-tails on his own could rival Yamamoto, and he has developed his own powers, he will be a difficult enemy on every occasion." Aizen admitted.

"Very well, Aizen-sama."

"I see, your choice is indeed good Aizen, I will decide which soldiers of mine go for who depending on their power levels after the procedure. Now, Szayel, if you could escort us to where the operation will take place." he said, Szayel looked at Aizen and got up after receiving a nod.

"Follow me please. Oh! I must also remind you that the operation will take around 3 days." Szayel said as him and the Akatsuki disappeared.

"Aizen-sama, once again with all due respect. Do you really think we can trust these low-life human scum that have openly gone against justice in their society?" Tosen asked, Aizen nodded, his smug smirk back in full force.

"Don't worry Tosen, everything is going as planned." he said as he sat back in his throne.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Soul Society..._**

"Eheh, this is awkward..." Naruto muttered as he stood in front of all the captains of Soul Society, all looking at him with suspicious eyes, although some were looking at him with different gleams in their eyes, "Soooo, I guess you guys want to know what a human from Area 51 is doing here, much more with human ryokas and an exile from long ago?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Yes, that would be a good place to start." Yamamoto said.

"Well, the short story is that basically, the whole fiasco with hollowfication that happened 175 years ago was caused by Aizen, not Urahara." he started, shocking most captains present, "Aizen framed Urahara by using Kyoka Suigetsu, all Urahara did was save the victims, also, the victims of the hollowfication are all still alive. And _not_ hollows. Maybe if you guys would have actually tried to save those victims instead of simply tossing them to the execution stand, things would have gone better." he said accusingly, making most captains that were present at the time look down in shame, "Just because one is half-hollow, hell, even _full_ hollow, doesn't mean they are just some mindless beast that should be subjugated. It's one of the main problems I have with you guys actually."

"Are you saying that you do not agree with out justice system?" Yamamoto said, his tone dangerous.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, you all know your jutsice system is stupid, the fact that you guys take orders from the central 46 as if their words were always axiom is stupid. Especially since most of them are corrupted bigots. To be honest if there is one thing I'm happy Aizen did was kill them all, since that was apparently the only way to get rid of them." he said brutally, "But no matter, I'm not here to try and bring some new justice system and overthrow you guys, I'm just here to help deal with Aizen, and now the Akatsuki apparently."

"Anyways, if you would please go back to your story." Unohana said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." he said sheepishly, "Anyways, after Urahara and the others were exiled, Yoruichi helped them escape, and they went to area 51, since it was better than going to the normal living world. That night when they arrived happened to be the night of my birth, along with Minato and Kushina's death. They died sealing the nine-tails in me, after which Yoruichi, who was friends with Minato and Kushina from her many missions to area 51, took me in, for the next 11 or so years we lived normally, with Yoruichi, Urahara and the others training me. 11 or so years after their exile, Yoruichi, Tessai and Urahara went to the living world, I followed after them soon after. Where I trained for the next 55 years."

"If I may." Ukitake said, "How is it possible for a normal human to have lived 66 years and still look like you do?"

"Well, first of all, thanks." He said, grinning, "And second of all, it's a long story, basically, I'm dead, my chain of fate has been cut, but I'm using my own body as gigai, preventing me from ageing."

"Okay, that seems to make sense."

"After Ichigo lost his powers, I agreed to go with him to save Rukia, also going to prevent Aizen from getting the Hogyoku, which didn't happen." he said bitterly, "And now it seems that Aizen has teamed up with the Akatsuki, meaning that the Shinobi world is going to get involved with Soul Society affairs."

"How do you suggest we deal with the matter of the Akatsuki, you know more about that than we do." Shunsui asked.

"Well, actually, I don't know that much about the Akatsuki, the only thing I know is that they are targeting the bijuu, which means they'll probably start by targeting all the Jinchuriki, Aizen also seemed interested in them, so I'd think we should be focused on protecting them, they might be powerful, but I doubt they'll be fine against both the Akatsuki and Aizen's army." he said.

"Aren't you a Jinchuriki as well?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine, I doubt they'll target me until they have all the other ones anyways."

"So how do you suggest we do all this? Do you know where all the Jinchuriki are?" Unohana asked.

"No, I just know that out of the five great villages, there are 2 in Kumo, 2 in Iwa, 1 in Konoha, 1 in Suna, 2 in Kiri and 1 from Taki, but that isn't a great village." he said, "We should probably send a couple captains, along with their lieutenant, to guard some of the Jinchuriki, the others will be guarded by me, or the visoreds. I don't know if the other villages would let us. But if they did we should regroup most of the Jinchuriki, it would make it a lot easier to guard them." he suggested.

"It is decided then, we shall send captains Kuchiki, Shunsui and Hitsugaya, along with their lieutenants, to defend three of the Jinchuriki, Uzumaki will go defend one as well, the visoreds will go protect four as well, you are all free to add members to each of your teams to join you, as long as they are lieutenant level or above. The rest of us will stay and defend the Soul Society, Urahara along with his partners will stay in the world of the living and alert us to any activity going on there. I trust that you will be able to report that to him, Uzumaki." Yamamoto said, to which Naruto nodded, "Your headquarters while in the Shinobi world will be in Konoha. Understood?" he finished, to which they all nodded, "Dismissed."

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

"It's good to be home." Naruto said as him and his group started plummeting down to the ground, being in a similar predicament to the one they had been in when they had arrived in Soul Society, only this time they were arriving in the living world.

Only this time they were saved, not by Orihime's shield, but by a magic carpet, "Why hello there~. Welcome back, I trust you had a great time." Kisuke said as the group landed on the carpet.

"Cool." Naruto thought out loud as he looked at the carpet, "Well, it was pretty fun, but we weren't able to kill Aizen, although we did save Rukia." Naruto told him as he retold what had happened during their trip.

"I see. It is indeed troubling that Aizen has gotten his hands on the Hogyoku, much more that he is allied with the Akatsuki. I guess for now all we can do is plan ahead." Kisuke sighed, "Now, where do you three live? We'll drop you off before Ichigo, since we need to talk to him."

"What do you need to talk to me for?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a private matter, we'll discuss it later." Yoruichi said, confusing not only Ichigo, but his friends, who were wondering what could be going on with him.

"Okay..." he said. Several minutes later the four of them were in front of Ichigo's house, "Okay, so what is it that you need to talk to me about?" he inquired.

"It's simple really, you're coming with us to the shinobi world." Naruto said with a grin, surprising Ichigo.

"W-what? Why would I be going to the living world with you guys?" he asked.

"Do you remember what happened, during your fight with Bya-bit.. I mean Byakuya, when you... lost control?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod yes from Ichigo, "Well, basically, during your little shattered shaft experience, you developed, much like me, an inner hollow. Meaning that currently, that hollow is trying to take control of you, and that you will have to fight it for control. The reason why you have to follow us into the shinobi world is that the only people that can help you with your problem are me, and people that live there." Naruto explained, shocking Ichigo.

"You mean... I'm half-hollow, half-shinigami?"

"Yes, we call ourselves visoreds, and this," he said as he brought his hand to his face, clawing it down, forming a white mask, with tribal, almost fox like orange markings on it, "Is our power." he finished as his spiritual pressure hit Ichigo like a freight train, making it hard for him to stand up and breathe, Naruto kept the mask on for a couple seconds before it disappeared in a shower of spirit particules, "It think you've got the idea of the type of power you will be able to attain if you train your hollow powers. So, what's your answer?"

Ichigo was conflicted, on one side, the power he had just felt was incredible, stronger than anything he had ever felt, more intimidating than anything he had ever felt, but on the other side, he had a hard time admitting that he could even be 1 percent hollow. Those creatures, they were the creatures that had killed his mother, tried to kill his loved ones, they were evil beings lost in darkness, "Is there a way I could simply not train them, ignore them?" Ichigo asked.

"To put it simply, if you were to leave your inner hollow to do its thing, after a while, it would take over, meaning not only would you not be able to protect your loved ones, but on top of it you would be a danger to them." Naruto said harshly, he could see he had convinced Ichigo with that, but he could still see that he would never embrace his hollow side, and if he didn't do that, he would never be able to fully control his powers, so Naruto continued, "I know why you're hesitant about these powers, after all, they are a hollow's, and I know what we all think of them, but look at your powers like a tool; a tool like a gun used in the wrong hands could be used to malevolent ends, but a gun used in the right hands could be used to prevent that. You see, it isn't a problem of what you're using, what matters is who's using it. Just because you're using hollow powers, doesn't make you hollow." Naruto explained.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Ichigo said, "I'm going with you guys, I won't let this hollow walk on me." he told them with renewed determination and a smirk, that was reciprocated by Naruto, Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Good, then I suggest you go tell your family an excuse as to why you'll be gone. We leave tomorrow afternoon at the shop." Kisuke said, before all three vanished in a blur of shunpo. Leaving Ichigo alone, sighing he jumped back to his window, ready to take on whatever would happen in the future.

* * *

 ** _The next day... Urahara's shop..._**

The Urahara shoten currently felt extremely small, crowded by not only Naruto, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu, but also Ichigo, along with on top of that captains Kuchiki, Shunsui and Hitsugaya and lieutenants Abarai, Ise and Matsumoto, who were all waiting for Kisuke to be done preparing the portal that led to the shinobi world in the underground basement, Ichigo in particular felt particularly crammed, being next to not only the hyperactive Jinta, but also the very bubbly Tenth's squad lieutenant, who on top of that had her extremely big... _buoys,_ pressed up to his side, he tried to contain his blush as he felt them squish on his shoulder, "Damn geta-boshi..." he muttered under his breath, "What did I do to deserve this..."

It seems that his silent plea for help was answered as the trap that led to the basement was suddenly opened, revealing a smirking Kisuke, "So sorry about the wait, please commence descending. One at a time." he said, although his statement was ignored as all the people in the room, including the captains, rushed in to the basement, ending up getting stuck in the small hole in the ground, "People never listen to me~" he cried playfully as he tapped his foot lightly on the bunch, causing them to go falling down, Kisuke landing gracefully behind them waving his fan, "I warned you~~" he said as he walked off, making it obvious they should follow him, and leaving a grumbling group behind him.

"Damn teme, I should slap your ass..." Grumbled Naruto before he actually realised what he said, 'Not like that, perverted writer, but still. Pause.' he thought as they all picked themselves up, all muttering obscenities under their breath, "As much as I hate to say it, we need to follow him." he said as he walked towards where Kisuke had disappeared, Yoruichi jumping on his shoulder in her cat form, he scratched the back of her ear, making her purr, "So, you excited to go back?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I've missed Konoha after all these years, it'll be fun to see how your group of friends ended up." she replied, making Naruto smile nostalgically as he remembered what were, to him, old memories, Yoruichi noticed that, nuzzling her head to his neck, "I'm sorry about all this. If it weren't for us you would have had normal childhood." she said sadly, she truly did regret the fact that he had never gotten to really live like any other kid had, she felt like they had stolen his childhood.

"It's fine, if anything, I'm grateful to you guys for taking me in, if it weren't for you I probably would have been mistreated by the villagers, I wouldn't know the half of the secrets about myself I do know and I wouldn't have had any type of family. Trust me, I'm happy it went like this." he reassured her. She kept silent after that, not knowing how to respond, until they got to where Kisuke had gone off to, the rest of the group following shortly after.

"You guys ready?~" he said, waving his fan in front of his face, although his smirk could still be heard. All he received were nods and glares, making him cry anime tears, "I never get shown any type of sympathy for what I do." he said sadly, before he jumped onto one of the wooden poles, "Oh well, if it weren't for me, you'd all have been dead twenty times over by now, so who really wins?"

"Whatever teme! Just get this thing started!" Naruto yelled out. Minutes later, a distortion in space appeared in the middle of the two wooden poles, one that soon developed into a huge portal.

"What are you waiting for! Go, my birdies! Fly! Say hi to Jiraiya-sama for me and ask him to send his new books to me!" Kisuke said, waving them towards the portal, they all jumped one by one, until they were all gone, leaving only Jinta, Ururu and Tessai, who needed to stay in the living world.

* * *

 _ **In the portal...**_

It took them a couple minutes more than normal to make it across the portal, what with almost all of the people who had never seen what the portal to the sinobi world looked like staring at it all the time. But they had made it, and they were now looking at the end of the portal, ready to cross it, which they all did one by one, leaving Naruto and Yoruichi in the end.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Course I am." Yoruichi scoffed out. Making Naruto roll his eyes.

"How could I forget, you're always ready for everything."

"You know it." she said. Naruto waited a couple more seconds, before Yoruichi decided she was sick of it and slashed his face.

"Gahhh! Why does that still hurt so much! Okay I get it!" he screamed as he jumped across the portal.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.**

 **Sooooooo, yes... one could say I'm about 1 or 2 weeks late, and yeeeessss, one could say that this chapter is short as all living shit. But to be honest, I had a really hard time writing this chapter, not only because of writer's block, but also because I couldn't find the determination to write it. So yes, I'm extremely sorry about not updating either this story or the other one in so long, but I'm gonna try and pick myself up and actually update consistently now, although there will be no updates this week, I'll try my hardest to update 'Hybrid' not this next Wednesday, but the Wednesday after that, and then I'll start going with the update schedule I had actually planned. Also, the reason why I'm not updating next Wednesday is simply because the only time I have to actually write anything for a long time during the week is Wednesday afternoon, Saturday and Sunday, and this Tuesday Zombies Chronicles is dropping on Black Ops 3, so I'll be playing that, I'm sure you can understand.**

 **I'll try my best to stop being a lazy fuck and update like I planned, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
